


There is A Larger Plan

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 61,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started this last year, and it was posted on July 7th. It's finally been updated. Finn and Rachel are exes, and he is a firefighter in Littleton, a fictional town in Tennessee. They are not pleased to find out that they are in the same town when Rachel comes to start filming her new television show. She is living with Jesse St. James, who is a movie star. Hope ya'll like. XD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: The characters of glee do not belong to me. Olivia Gilmore does. So does the town of Littleton, which is fictional. This is an idea I had for a Finchel AU, and I wanted to go with it because I don’t have that many Finchel fics, even though they’re one of my fave OTPs. So, Finn is a firefighter, and Rachel is a fledgling new star on television. They dated in high school, but they broke up because of distance that was between them. Hope you like!**_  
There Is A Larger Plan  
By Julia

The town of Littleton, in Tennessee, was the place where they were going to film Rachel Berry’s new show. She didn’t know why they had to film on location, instead of in a studio, but she was still glad to be on a tv show. It was still her first big break. Littleton was a town of only 3,050 people. It was about an hour away from Memphis. Rachel didn’t know how she had landed this show. She was talented, and she knew it. It was still just sinking in. She had already gotten herself a place that she’d been able to rent on an eight month basis. She didn’t want to get stuck in something if her show didn’t get picked up. She was in the middle of her living room, unpacking things. Her boyfriend Jesse St. James had moved with her. He was going to take some time off from his acting, he had just finished a big movie with Reese Witherspoon. Rachel was very proud of him. She had been with Jesse for a year and a half now. She loved him, but she was lying if she said she didn’t still have feelings for her very first boyfriend Finn Hudson. She did. She still thought about him all the time. It was because they hadn’t had a lot of closure. They had really only broken up because of long distance. Rachel had gotten into UCLA, and Finn had gone to college in Ohio. He had gotten a football scholarship. Rachel missed him a lot. It had been so hard, being apart from him. They hadn’t lasted long after they’d both moved to different places. Rachel took books out of a box and put them on a bookshelf. Jesse had put it together a couple of days ago. They had moved in a week ago. Rachel could not believe how small Littleton was. Everyone knew everyone else, and everyone’s business was fair game. It felt really strange. Especially after UCLA. That’s where she’d met Jesse.

Rachel hoped she had gone far enough away from Finn that he’d get out of her system. She was with Jesse now. It had been three years. She had deferred her last year of UCLA for a year. She had wanted to see where this show was going to go. She was playing a girl who graduates in her small, Southern town, and is not able to go to college because there’s no money in which to do so. So she had to stay in town, and try to get a job to raise money. She has to live with her parents. It was a sitcom, and Rachel felt that it would be big, especially since a lot of families were having that very problem. The economy wasn’t great. Rachel was very excited about the whole thing. Jesse was a year or so older than her, and he was already a big star. They had money enough that Rachel had the chance to see where this was going. Rachel was ready. She had worked hard to get here. She was going to do her best, and she was going to be amazing. Rachel didn’t often have doubts. She had always thought that she was very talented. Rachel didn’t know what she was going to do about her lingering feelings for Finn. They hadn’t gone away in all this time. She was happy with Jesse. She just didn’t know for how long.

Finn Hudson had finished up his fireman’s classes. He went to one of those universities that was designed to get you through in eighteen months. He was working at a tiny headquarters in Littleton, Tennessee. He had ended up there with help from his counselor at his college. It was just right for him. He didn’t mind being in a small town. Plus, there wasn’t a lot of firefighters, he’d possibly get promoted faster. Finn didn’t mind that it was a dangerous job. With a town as small as Littleton, there weren’t a lot of fires. Finn had his own little house in town. He was friends with Noah Puckerman, another firefighter. They did a lot of things together when they were off duty. They were fast friends. Puck was a native of Tennessee, and Finn liked that. He was from Ohio, so he didn’t have the accent or mentality that Puck did. Finn thought it was pretty cool that they were friends. He hadn’t dated anyone since Rachel. Finn hadn’t been interested in anyone. He didn’t know where Rachel was, or that he was about to run into her. He was just enjoying life.

It was a sunny spring morning, and it was a Monday. Finn was just getting off a three day shift at the firehouse. He was going to the tiny grocery store to get some food. Finn had learned to cook from his mother. Finn thought it was good, because he wouldn’t have to live on fast food. He was getting things for chicken alfredo. Since he was at the firehouse so much, he didn’t keep a lot of perishables at his house. Finn usually shopped here, bit if he needed something more, he went to the Kroger in Memphis. It was an hour away, so he didn’t go very often. Only if he wanted to get something in bulk. Finn was pushing the cart through the store. It was a mom and pop place. Finn liked that. The whole place reminded him of Mayberry, that town in that show his mom had used to watch when he was a kid. Finn was really enjoying himself here. Not to mention, he had heard that there was going to be a tv show filmed here in town. That was going to be cool. Littleton was not a big tourist place, but this kind of exposure was good. It might bring people to the town. Finn was busy trying to pick out what kind of sauce he wanted for his dinner when he heard his name. He turned towards the voice. Rachel?

The sight of her ex-boyfriend was almost too much for Rachel to handle. Rachel had never thought that she would end up in a place that Finn was living. She could hardly believe this. Rachel felt tears brush her eyes. This was so surreal. His expression was shocked. Rachel so did not know how to act. There was so many ways that this could go. What was she supposed to do? She had Jesse. He did know about Finn, because she didn’t want to hurt him. It was only a matter of time now. Someone was going to get hurt. Rachel was holding a basket, full of things to cook dinner. She was making chili. It was warm out, but the evenings were still on the cold side. Rachel had everything but the tomato juice. That’s what she was doing in this aisle. Finally, she spoke. “Finn, what are you doing here?” She asked, her voice not as strong as she would like. She wasn’t sure what he was going to say. She had assumed that Finn would have gone to school with his football scholarship and he’d be in school still. What was he in, a fireman’s uniform? That was…. unexpected.

“What are you doing here? I obviously live here.” Finn replied, arching an eyebrow. He really didn’t get what her issue was. Why she was acting all… well, Rachel. She had a tendency to be a diva. It was just Rachel. She was always that way. Finn honestly didn’t know what else to say. All these feelings came rushing back. Not that they’d ever really gone away. They hadn’t. Just gone to the back burner. Finn didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to let Rachel know that he still had feelings for her. Finn didn’t want to let her know because one of them would be the breakup winner and one of them would be the breakup loser. Finn was determined not to be the loser. Especially since she was the one who had been the one to break up with him. “I’m a fireman now.” He said. This had to be dealt with carefully. “I… I ended up losing my football scholarship and I started taking EMT classes. That was one thing that he was a little embarrassed about. He didn’t like admitting that he had lost his scholarship. That was so… well, embarrassing. Finn was happy being a fireman though. He liked saving kittens from trees, and hanging out at the fire station. It was a real…. feeling of friends. Finn liked that feeling. 

Hearing him say he was living there and working as a fireman actually made Rachel’s sex clench. She couldn’t help it, she had always thought Finn was hot, and him being a fireman, it was actually making him that much hotter. Rachel had tried not to compare him to Jesse in her head. That was not a good idea. She loved Jesse now, and Finn was her past. That was the way she was going to have to keep looking at it. Rachel bit her lip, trying not to let it show how hot she thought that was. “Oh, I guess that’s good, if it makes you happy.” Rachel was always an advocate for everyone doing what they wanted. It was what would make everyone happy in the long run and not get depressed. The world was depressed enough as it was. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hair was very long, and she worked hard to keep it looking nice. She’d tried bangs for awhile in high school, but she’d quickly grown them back out. It had looked so much better without them. Rachel looked up at him. He was so tall. She didn’t know how this was going to go. It could go any which way.

“I am happy. I can’t believe that I was actually able to get through the classes. I went to one of those 18 month schools. It was really hard, but I liked it a lot. It was something that I was very proud of myself for getting through.” Finn really was proud of the work he’d done. It had been hard at first, because Finn had never considered himself that smart. He was glad that he had graduated. His mom had been so proud of him. He had been glad that his mom had come. His mom had always been there for him. Finn was glad that he had his mom in his life. His dad had died when he was a baby. Finn didn’t know how he was ever going to make his dad proud. He knew that his dad was up in heaven, watching him. Finn was always trying to make sure that he did things that his dad would think was cool. Or awesome. Finn never really was sure if he was or not, because he knew next to nothing about his father. His mother had never really told him much. But he had never really asked. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the answers. What if his dad had been a bad guy or something? That was definitely not something he was ready for.

Rachel wondered what would have happened that he would have lost his scholarship. She didn’t want to upset him, so she decided not to ask. It was just the polite thing to do. “I’m so proud of you, Finn. That you get to do something that you’re so proud of.” She tried to sound convincing. She was happy for him, but she had always thought that he should go into show business, too. She thought he was so talented. They had gone to glee club together in high school. It had brought them together. Rachel didn’t think that she was doing too well, hiding her feelings. Rachel picked up a can of tomato juice. She wanted the Earth to swallow her whole right now. She knew that wasn’t going to happen. Rachel put the can in her basket. She watched as Finn tried to decide which sauce he wanted. She wondered what he was cooking. She wondered, also, when he had learned to cook. Rachel kept her gaze on her shoes. She didn’t have anything better to say. This was not going the way she had wanted it to go. There was no going back.

Finn didn’t know how he’d done it, but he seemed to have won the breakup. Finn smiled to himself for a second before he set his gaze back on her. “You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing here, Rachel?” Finn hoped she wasn’t going to be there for very long. Finn didn’t want to see her all the time. That’s when he made the connection. “You are filming that show, aren’t you?” He asked incredulously. Finn wasn’t sure he liked that. It meant if it did well she’d be around a lot. Finn didn’t like that possibility one bit. He knew he couldn’t handle having her around all the time like that. Finn didn’t think he could manage seeing her and his feelings not come back full force. They had never really gone completely away. Finn let out a groan. “I can’t believe this.” This was not going to go the way that he wanted. Finn grabbed a jar of sauce and put it in his cart. Finn didn’t have anything else to say to her. He didn’t think he could handle any of this. It was one of the worst things that could have happened. He didn’t think he could ever handle this. This was not what he had ever wanted. Finn had been hurting the entire time they’d been apart.

Rachel hated the look on his face. She had caused that look on his face. She hated that she had caused that look. She had never wanted to hurt him like that. “I’m sorry, Finn. You know that I never wanted it to turn out this way.” It was the truth. “I also didn’t know you were here.” That was also the truth. Rachel didn’t like this. It was one of the worst things that she’d ever done. And she wasn’t exactly innocent. She could be a selfish bitch. There was no way she actually deserved Finn. They had been good together, but it had been all her fault. She could have stuck it out, and she didn’t. She had run, because it had been too hard. She didn’t know how she’d be able to live with herself. She had messed up royally. None of this was fixable and she knew it. She wished that it had gone differently. Rachel would never forgive herself. She would have to find a way to make this okay for Finn. It’s not his fault that she was here. “I…. if it makes you feel better, I have a boyfriend. He lives with me.” She wasn’t sure what his reaction would be.

If it made him happy? Really? Finn could not believe that she had just said that. It did not make him feel any better. Finn was going to have to see her around town with her boyfriend. That was not going to be pleasant. Finn wasn’t going to like that one bit. Not to mention, it was his town. He had been here first. What was he supposed to do? He did not like this one bit. This was not going to have an easy solution. Why she had come here was beyond him. “Look, that doesn’t make me feel any better. I have to see you around town with your boyfriend.” Finn said, shaking his head. “I don’t want to see you around town with him and this is my town. I was here first. If anyone shouldn’t be here, it’s you.” Finn tore his gaze away from her. He couldn’t look at her right now. He was so angry. This was not what he wanted. Finn just wanted his simple peaceful life back. He had liked what he’d had before Rachel had shown up. It was not what he wanted. “I want you to stay away from me, Rachel. I don’t want to see you. I spent a lot of time getting over you and I don’t want to end up getting feelings for you again.” That was most certainly the truth. Finn didn’t look at her as he pushed his cart away and down the aisle. 

Rachel watched him walk away. She didn’t blame him. She deserved it. She sighed and waited until he’d left the store before she went up to the counter. She felt bad for him. Rachel had missed him so much while they’d been apart. She was not looking forward to telling Jesse that Finn was here in town. He knew that Finn was her ex. Rachel headed back out to her car. She was driving a Civic. She didn’t need a big fancy car just yet. She liked to remind herself she was still just a simple girl from Ohio. She wasn’t going to end up some diva star. Her dads would hate that. Rachel was going to do her best by them. She had been raised by two men, and Rachel owed them everything. She had never wanted for anything. She had always been grateful for them. Rachel headed for home, hoping that Jesse wasn’t home. She was not in the mood for him. Jesse was very much like her, they got along well. She just couldn’t handle his ego right now. He had one bigger than she did. Rachel normally liked that about him. Right now though she was comparing him to Finn, and that was coming out bad for Jesse.

The next couple of weeks were hard on Finn. This whole thing was ridiculous. His chief sat them all down to tell them about the show. Finn had to work not to roll his eyes the whole time. No one knew that Rachel was his ex, except Puck. He didn’t want to deal with the looks of pity that they would give him. Finn didn’t want to deal with any of this if he was being honest. But that, especially. Finn wanted to go back to the days when Rachel was just a memory. It didn’t look like that was going to happen. Finn had been doing the best he could in the last couple of weeks to avoid her. It was hard in a town as small as Littleton. He saw her on every corner. They had started filming her show, and it looked to him that it was going to be some kind of drivel. Finn had different opinions on it. Deep down, he wanted Rachel to be happy, but he also didn’t. He was still bitter, he supposed. He didn’t want to be that way, but a part of him was secretly glad. He didn’t want to keep those kinds of feelings bottled up. They were going to come out eventually. Finn had been quiet or the last couple of weeks. He hadn’t talked to very many people. He didn’t want to think about anything. He’d probably alienated some of his friends.

The fire station was quiet. Finn was by himself, some of the other firemen were over at the Bluebird Diner, where the show was filming. They were being used as consultants. Finn had refused to go. They hadn’t known why, but they hadn’t argued with him. He was busy watching the game. He’d already cleaned and cooked up some dinner that could be reheated. He was drinking soda and trying not to think about Rachel. It wasn’t exactly working. He had seen that curly haired boyfriend of hers running around town with her. Finn wondered if Rachel had told him who Finn was to her. He doubted it. He hadn’t really had to deal with any of the drama with it. He was glad that he hadn’t come into contact with Jesse. He didn’t want to. He just wanted to get over Rachel. He hadn’t. As soon as he’d laid eyes on her, she had come back into his heart full blown. He didn’t know why he had to still be hung up on her. Finn didn’t know if he’d ever get over her. She had obviously gotten over him. She had that curly haired jerk. Finn should really stop thinking that way. Dude might be cool.

The door opened, and Puck came into the firehouse. He joined Finn on the couch. He was wondering how Finn was handling Rachel being in town. He knew what Rachel was. He was the only one in town who knew. Puck wasn’t sure how he felt about that. About her being in town. She had hurt Finn, who was his best friend. Puck didn’t really know what he was going to say if he ever ran into her. Puck didn’t know if he was going to remember how much he didn’t want to watch her show by the time it premiered. It was a big thing, the whole town was talking about it. Puck looked at Finn. “You okay?” He inquired. He didn’t know what he expected Finn to say. It didn’t surprise him if he wasn’t. He knew how Finn felt about Rachel. Puck had his own girl, she was so fucking hot. Puck had been with her for two years. He was thinking it was pretty permanent with her. They’d known each other their whole lives. Puck was glad that he was done with all that bullshit drama. He didn’t want to ever be in Finn’s position ever again. That was not a good place to be in. The last time he’d been there he’d drunk a lot of beer. “You’ve been pretty quiet lately, are you okay?”

Finn grunted. “I guess I’m okay. Just trying to not think about Rachel. I know that she’s out there. I don’t know how I’m going to do this. What if her show gets picked up? She’ll be here for good. I don’t want her here for good.” Finn got up to get some Cheetos. He looked at Puck. “Is that where you were? The taping?” He asked. Finn dumped the Cheetos in a bowl. He was watching baseball, they had just started the season. He didn’t really have a team, but he’d watch just about any game. Finn loved any sport, really. He hadn’t played football in years, but it had been his sport. Finn didn’t know what to do about that. He wasn’t ever going to completely have it out of his system. He had planned on being a football player. It had just not worked out. Finn didn’t know how he had been so stupid to mess up and lose his scholarship. Being a fireman was what he wanted, though. He was glad that he had managed to get through his classes. He wanted to end up being a chief one day. He was going to get it if it ever came.

Puck nodded. “Yeah. I left as soon as I could. I don’t really know what I should feel about her. You’re my best friend, so I’m supposed to feel the way you do.” Puck reached into the bowl to get some Cheetos. He cast his eyes on the tv. He made a grunting noise. “This game is shit, Hudson.” He said. Puck wasn’t really much of a baseball guy. He wasn’t sure why Finn watched the games. He got his own soda. He sat back down on the couch with him. Puck looked at him as he cracked it open. “You should be pissed. She just came into your town. Where you fucking live, man. You were here first. You should be upset.” He said. Puck would be if it were him. Puck didn’t think he’d be as calm as Finn was, actually. He would have been yelling in the streets. At her, asking her why the hell she was there. Puck didn’t think he was that civilized. Finn was more of a man than he was. Puck had never thought of himself as that much. Maybe he should. He had made something of himself. It was more than his father had ever done. Puck had been very determined not to be like his father. His dad was a deadbeat. Puck had wanted to do his best not to turn out like him. It had been the most important thing to him. He was glad that he hadn’t. 

That was really hard for Finn to answer. He didn’t want to deal with it. It was so incredibly horrible. Finn longed to say just fuck it. Leave town. Go back to Ohio. Bit he knew that was the coward’s way out. He needed to stay and hold his ground. Finn ate some more Cheetos. “I am pissed. She came into my town. I hate her being here. All the shit we went through came back. It took a long time to get over her. I just lost all of that time that it took. I don’t want to get over her again. I also don’t want to see her around with that loser of a boyfriend.” Finn said. He snorted. “Jesse St. James, he’s some big movie star.” Finn felt emasculated already. He didn’t know if he could really do this. He didn’t like any of this. It was all bullshit. Finn didn’t deserve this. He wanted Rachel back, and that scared the fuck out of him. He didn’t want to love her anymore. He wanted her out of his life and out of his heart. Finn wanted to forget she even existed. It was going to be hard. He’d never be able to do it. Finn had been trying since they had broken up.

Puck looked at him. “That Jesse dude… he is a movie star…” He nodded. He didn’t make that connection. “Yeah, he just got a big movie done.” He said, nodding. “I wonder how your ex-girlfriend ended up dating some big movie star.” Puck sounded a little bit like he was jealous. He wasn’t, not really. Puck was happy with his life. He’d grown up in Littleton, and he wouldn’t live anywhere else. He had lost his ma a couple of years ago, and his sister was living with his Nana Connie. Sarah was better off with her for now, she didn’t get along with his girlfriend. Puck didn’t know why, Olivia had never been anything but nice to Sarah. He thought that Sarah should learn to get along with people. His Nana would teach her. She was 13 and in junior high. She was a bit hard to deal with on occasion. Puck sipped his soda. He shook his head. “I’m sorry this is such a shit fest for you. Maybe her show will be shit and she’ll go back to California.” Puck hoped that she would go away if that’s what his friend wanted. He didn’t want his friend to suffer. He seemed to really not want her around. Puck got that. He got the need to have her being far, far away. “You are better than her.” 

After the shoot was done for the day, Rachel was exhausted. She had been filming all day. Meeting the firemen had been fun, she had thought about Finn the entire time. She still loved him so much. She drove back to her and Jesse’s little place. It was right smack in the middle of town. She liked it, it was very homey. Rachel was going to take off her shoes, get into her pjs, and veg out in front of the tv. She didn’t have an early casting call the next morning, so she was going to sleep in a little. It had been such a long day. She was so proud of the work she’d done, and she wondered what Jesse had done all day. When she got inside the house, she smelled food. Rachel closed the door behind her and headed for the kitchen once she had taken off her shoes. Rachel saw Jesse cooking. She headed over to her taller boyfriend and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You’re cooking?” She asked incredulously. Rachel was not used to that kind of thing. She was glad that he had taken the time, though. “That’s so sweet.”

Jesse St. James was a very egotistical man. But his parents had doted on him, and really, what else was going to happen? He and Rachel were very similar. They got along very well. He was aware that her ex was living here. Jesse didn’t really know how to feel about that. They hadn’t talked about the ramifications of that, and that was also holding him back. Jesse didn’t know how to feel. He didn’t feel jealous. Jesse didn’t get jealous, period. He was Jesse St. James. That was enough for him. He knew that it was enough for Rachel, too. He supposed that they should talk about it, but he didn’t see the point. Rachel felt how she felt, and if she was going to dump him, she was going to dump him. Jesse was sure that she wasn’t going to, they had been together for awhile now. It was a good relationship. They got each other. Jesse looked at her. “Yes, I’m cooking. I am making lasagna if that’s okay with you.” Jesse also had garlic bread and a salad, too. He was on top of it. Jesse was so glad that he had learned how to cook. He liked to do things for Rachel. Jesse didn’t do a lot of things for other people, but he liked doing things for Rachel. She was the one person he loved above all others.

Rachel was so surprised. She still was surprised when Jesse did stuff that was for her. Rachel always appreciated stuff like that, though. Rachel hadn’t ever gotten used to being the kind of girl that boys liked. It was still taking some getting used to. “Do I have time to take a bubble bath?” She really hoped that she would She was so tired and it would feel great. Jesse gave her a nod, and she kissed him and went off to the bathroom off the master bedroom. She took off her clothes while she ran the bath water. She added the bubble bath, and went to get her pjs out of her dresser. Rachel watched the tub fill with hot water, and she was trying not to think about Finn. She really didn’t want to be with him. Okay, that was a lie. She did want to. But she knew that she shouldn’t want to. She had been with Jesse for long enough now that she shouldn’t still have feelings for Finn. She did love Jesse. She really did. She had thought that when they moved in together that Jesse might finally take Finn’s place in her heart.

Turning on her IPod on the dock, she slid into the bath. Rachel laid her head on the back of the tub. She just hoped that she wouldn’t fall asleep while she was in here. Rachel was so very tired. She could smell the food that Jesse was cooking all the way in the bathroom. The house was small enough that she could. Rachel didn’t mind, though, she loved this little house. Rachel sighed as she listened to her show tunes. She remembered the first time that she and Finn had slept together. It had been outside, on a blanket. She had had so much fun. Finn had been so gentle with her. Rachel had thought it would be a horrible first time, and it had been amazing. All the times with Jesse since had been compared to the ones with Finn. Rachel just wished she could get him out of her head. It just wasn’t working. He was all she thought about. It felt like high school again, and Rachel wasn’t sure that she liked it. She was an adult now. Maybe still a young adult, but she wasn’t naïve. She was a very mature woman. Rachel closed her eyes, trying to focus on the task at hand. Rachel started rinsing up, she was starting to get really hungry. The food was driving her crazy.

Once she was out of the bath, she got into her pjs. She put on her robe, and went to the kitchen. Jesse was setting the table with the china his parents had bought for them when they had first moved in together. Rachel wondered what he had gotten them out for, they almost never used them. Rachel watched as he filled the wine glasses with some red wine. Rachel looked at him, “Why did you get out our china?” She asked, also wondering why they were having wine. Jesse didn’t really drink. He liked to keep his body as clean as he could. That included drugs and alcohol. Rachel looked at him with an eyebrow raised. “Jesse, you also don’t drink alcohol. Can you tell me what is going on?” Rachel wondered if he was trying to get to her about Finn. Trying to show her that he cared about her more or something. Rachel hoped that he wasn’t trying to do that. Jesse was hers not because of the things that he did for her. He was her boyfriend because he was so much like her. Rachel knew he got her. 

Jesse looked at her. He wanted her to know that he was the one for her. He knew that he usually didn’t do stuff like this for her, and he knew that he was going to have to start. He didn’t want to admit that he was insecure, but he was going to be the best boyfriend he could be. Jesse lied to himself a lot about things, it was his pattern. But he didn’t want to have to anymore. Jesse had to start being honest with himself. Rachel loved him, she was an amazing actress but he knew that she wasn’t acting about that. Jesse wished that he would manage to stave off any feelings that she might be having for Finn. Jesse looked at her. “Rachel, can’t I do something for you once in awhile? I love you and all I’m trying to do is show you that I love you.” Jesse hoped that she would take the bait and stop trying to see what wasn’t there. Jesse didn’t lose things. Rachel was his first real love. He had slept with a lot of girls in high school, but he hadn’t been in love with any of them. Jesse wished that he could know for sure that Rachel was going to stay with him. Jesse started serving up the lasagna and the rest of the dinner. He wanted to remind her that he was the one that she wanted.

Arching an eyebrow, Rachel thought about what to say. It seemed like he was trying too hard. Rachel picked up her fork. She dug into her salad. Rachel poured some Italian dressing over her salad. She made sure that she got it all over her salad. Rachel looked at him, her fork poised over her salad bowl. “Jesse, are you trying to prove something to me? I love you. You know that. I am not going to leave you for Finn. I’m not. I don’t know what I’ve told you about Finn, because I try not to think about what we went through in high school. I was the one who broke up with him. I was the one who hurt him. You are the one that I’m with. I chose you.” Rachel had wanted to avoid this conversation. She wanted Jesse to stop being insecure. He wasn’t and it was the reason she loved him. Well, one of them. Rachel loved a lot of things about him. She took some more bites of her salad. “Jesse, I love you because you’re arrogant. Because you’re egotistical. Because you are always so full of yourself. All the ways you are like me.”

It sounded good, but Jesse wasn’t buying it completely. He wanted to believe her, but he just couldn’t. He just wanted to love her. All of what she said was true, he just thought she might be lying to herself about how strong her feelings were. Jesse was torn about how to bring it up to her, though. He didn’t know if he should. He didn’t want to upset her. That would send her running into Finn’s arms. That was the last thing she wanted. Jesse was trying his best. That’s all he had ever done with Rachel, and he shouldn’t have to remind her of that. Jesse hadn’t been a perfect boyfriend, because being with Rachel had been his learning curve, but he had been better than most. Jesse wanted to think of the right words, so he decided that he’d wait to talk to her about his feelings. “Rachel, I am not at all insecure about our relationship. I just wanted to show you how much I love you. I love you, and you know that. I know that I don’t do stuff like this for you very often, but I just wanted to do something for you. I also had some time with not much to do. I also think we should get a dog.” Jesse had been thinking about that, and it would help solidify them.

Digging into her lasagna, Rachel looked at him a little skeptical. She wasn’t sure what to say. Something about Jesse’s tone was off. Rachel didn’t think that he was lying to her, but she didn’t know if she could get him to talk about it. Rachel believed the words he was saying, but he was holding something back. Rachel wondered if he could tell that she was, too. Rachel had meant all of what she had said to him, but she had held out on her feelings for Finn. Seeing him had brought it all back. It was not pleasant. Rachel had worked hard to keep all those feelings at bay. Rachel had done the hardest thing she’d ever had to do. She’d gotten over Finn. It had taken everything in her power. Rachel did not want to do it again. And she knew that she would have to do it again, because as much as Rachel had loved Finn, she didn’t think they would ever work out. They were too different. Rachel thought that she and Jesse were a better match. She looked at him, eating a bite of lasagna. “Jesse, just know I love you. And it’s great. Delicious.”

After supper, Rachel tried to help Jesse clean up, but she was told to go relax. And honestly, Rachel didn’t want to help clean. She wanted to go and relax on the couch. She was exhausted. She listened to him loading the dishwasher and humming under his breath while he was doing so. Rachel was flipping through the channels. She didn’t know what she was going to watch. Rachel didn’t think that it really mattered what she watched, because her mind was going to go to Finn anyway. She had managed not to talk to the firefighters about Finn. Rachel wasn’t sure what they knew, and she hadn’t wanted to start any drama. Rachel wasn’t used to that, not starting drama. She was always in some kind of drama. It was practically her middle name, besides Barbra. Rachel just wished that this would end in any other way but bad. She had a feeling that it was going to all blow up in all of their faces. Rachel was barely keeping it all in. She didn’t know if she’d manage to keep it in all the time that she was here. It was tearing her up inside. Rachel settled on an old musical on TCM and settled back into the couch to watch it. It was one she wasn’t sure she’d seen.

She fell asleep while she was watching, and her dreams were full of what had happened with her and Finn in high school. Rachel and Finn had met in freshman year, and they’d become fast friends. Rachel had fallen for him like a ton of bricks. She didn’t know how it had happened so quickly. Rachel had tried her best to fight the feelings off. She had been afraid to tell Finn how she felt. Finn had been dating this girl named Quinn Fabray at the time. Rachel and Quinn had hated each other. Rachel hadn’t wanted to hate her, but she hadn’t been able to help it. She had hated to see Finn and Quinn together. She had done her best to be happy for Finn, because she loved him. Rachel had been scrupulous about trying to get Finn though. She stopped at nothing to get what she wanted. It was what her dads had raised her to be. Rachel hadn’t succeeded in getting Finn until their sophomore year though. Finn and Quinn had had a very messy breakup when she’d cheated on him with Sam Evans. Rachel had been secretly happy.

Finn had taken more time to get over Quinn than Rachel had wanted. She had been the best friend she could be to Finn, however, and that was what made Finn fall for Rachel. They had had a fierce and passionate romance right off the bat. They had been inseparable. For a year. Then at the beginning of their junior year of high school, they got into a stupid fight about what their future would be. She had hated that it had ended up keeping them apart for months. The entire school year. Rachel had decided that they were too different, and she’d kept them apart longer than they should have been. Finn had tried to change her mind, to no avail. It was the summer before senior year, when they got back together. They spent the year in blissful ignorance, not really talking about the issues they’d had. They had just buried themselves in each other. When Rachel got into UCLA, it almost threw a wrench into them again. They managed to stay together until Rachel’s third month at UCLA. She had finally decided that it wasn’t fair to Finn to keep dating him when they were so far apart. Rachel had hated to do it. She had still loved him. It was just not right. They were too different.

Jesse woke her just as Rachel was dreaming about the breakup. It had been one of the worst things she had ever had to do. Rachel looked up into Jesse’s eyes. “Jesse?” She asked, blinking disoriented. She realized where she was, the couch. “Oh, I’m sorry. I know you hate it when I fall asleep on the couch.” Rachel wasn’t sure why he didn’t like it, she just knew that he didn’t like it. Rachel wished that she could figure out what was going on with him. She knew something was. He had been being really standoffish lately. Rachel got up. “I’ll go to bed. Are you coming?” She asked. She wished that there was an easy solution for this. It was all hopeless. There was only one way. Rachel was going to have to choose. And if she chose wrong, she was going to have to live with it for the rest of her life.

**_Author’s note: Hope you liked! It will be a journey. Let me know what you thought. XD._ **


	2. The Song Remembers When

Chapter Two: The Song Remembers When 

A month later, the show was going really good. Finn couldn’t go anywhere without someone asking him about it. Finn really hated it. This was his town. His routine had changed. When he worked his shift, when he was on his way home, instead of going to the diner in town for his cup of coffee and Danish, he stopped by the 7-Eleven for a bagel, cream cheese, and a Coke. Finn didn’t really mind, he supposed, it still just was good to get his routine back. It may be a new one, but it was better than nothing. Finn was still enjoying being a firefighter. Hanging out with the other guys at the station felt great. That was something that he’d never want to willingly give up. Finn was just walking into the 7-Eleven for some lunch things for the firehouse guys. He was going to the bread aisle for sandwich stuff when he heard a little voice. Finn wasn’t sure if he’d heard that voice in Littleton before. He knew most of the residents, since it was his town. Finn felt like he’d grown up here. He really liked that. It was why he’d kind of moved here. It had been the appeal . Which was so funny because that’s why he’d wanted to leave Lima.

“Frankie Jean Tucker, you can’t have those cookies till we go shopping.” Charlotte “Charlie” Tucker had just moved here two weeks ago. What with all of the tourists in town, for the shooting of the show, she had brought her taco truck to get more business. Charlie was 23, and Frankie was her five year old. She had gotten pregnant in high school. She’d been 17 and Frankie had been born when she was 18. She was average height, thin, and she had long brown hair that was a lot to take care of in retrospect. She was very pretty. She was picking the cookies out of her daughter’s hand when Finn came down the aisle with his basket. Charlie’s breath was sharp. She thought he was really hot. She tried not to stare as he walked past her, casting a curious glance at her and her daughter. Frankie was pouting, which was hard for her, she was usually a good tempered girl. Charlie tried to keep her gaze away from Finn, but it didn’t work. Their eyes did meet. She lost all coherent thought. “Um, hi.” She managed. Great, Charlie.

He was heading home from a four day shift. It was one of the longest shifts that the firehouse offered. Especially in a place with only 3,050 people. Finn thought she was probably new. He’d never seen her before. He’d have remembered. “Hi.” Finn replied, stopping so they could talk. She also didn’t seem to know who he was, and that was good, too. Finn was tired of telling people that he didn’t want to talk about being Rachel Berry’s ex. Finn couldn’t get anyone to believe that he didn’t want to get back together with her. Finn hated small talk, but he didn’t have anything else to say to her. “I wish I knew that annoyance of telling a kid no in a grocery store.” He said, laughing a little. “My brother and his husband want kids but they haven’t had any yet. I am sure that once they do I’ll know.” Good, Finn, you don’t even know for sure if she’s okay with gay marriage. He told himself. He was saved anymore berating when Charlie laughed. “I think it’s because my brother is more insistent that his career is more established. I can get that, he’s a fashion designer. I don’t know why but he’s good at it. My brother in law is a teacher.” 

“That’s a lot of information.” Charlie said, laughing. He blushed all over and she smiled. “No, it’s cute. Most people aren’t as forthcoming as you. Although, I’m learning that here in the South they are.” Charlie said, as Frankie looked up at Finn. Charlie had a sinking feeling she was about to tell him how tall he was. Charlie would be more than a little embarrassed. Even if it was true. She offered her hand. “Charlie Tucker. I am glad to meet you. Apparently I’m getting the Southern spirit of things.” She laughed again, hoping that that wouldn’t offend him. Although, he didn’t have the accent, so maybe he hadn’t been born here. But also, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t, either. Charlie was trying to get out of the habit of being judgmental and assuming. Charlie wasn’t going to be abandoned by every man that had come along just because Justin had taken off when Frankie was born. Charlie had hated women (well, older women) for a long time because of her mother abandoning her. And her older sister Lucy.

A smile spread over his face. She really had no idea who he was. That was so great. No questions about Rachel. Finn could hardly believe it and she was really pretty. “Finn Hudson. I am a firefighter. And this town is pretty small, you’ll get to know me very soon.” Especially since he seemed to have his own haunts out of the local businesses and eateries. “That’s where I’m heading now, actually. I am making lunch for the firehouse. It’s actually a lot of fun.” Finn didn’t want to try and explain the camaraderie to her, it wouldn’t make sense to her. “You are a breath of fresh air.” He blurted, surprised by his just blurting it out like that. Rachel had always called it his ‘bluntness’ or his ‘lack of tact and social skills’. She had a big vocabulary. Finn had used to love that about her. “You are definitely going to give the girls in town a run for their money.” Finn picked up a loaf of bread. Turkey, cheese, and mayonnaise sandwiches, some pretzels, and a few batches of cookies. They were covered on the soft drinks. Finn switched the basket to his other arm. “Would you like to get a coffee sometime? Luke’s Diner is the best place. It’s okay if you don’t.”

That was not a display that Rachel liked. She wasn’t usually in here, she did her shopping at the Mom and Pop place or at the Kroger. Rachel was done shooting for the moment and was taking a moment for a lunch break. It was her and her co-star Quinn Fabray. She played Rachel’s best friend. Rachel’s love interest, or well, a possible love interest, was being auditioned the following day. Rachel picked up a bag of Cheetos from the shelf and put it in her cart. Quinn was in another aisle, and didn’t see what Rachel was seeing. This was… she had no room to talk, but it still wasn’t something that she wanted to see. Rachel watched him flirt with that girl. Rachel also took the time to recognize the irony of Q Fabray being on her show. After they had fought over Finn. Rachel and Quinn’s new friendship was very tentative, they still couldn’t forget the wrongs of their past apparently. Rachel knew they had to get it under control, the director wanted them to get along.

As Quinn came back, Finn moved on. The girl and her child didn’t. Rachel wanted to go over and say something. That would be a bad idea. Rachel didn’t have any room to talk. She had a boyfriend. She should just keep to herself. Rachel stood there, willing herself to not do the crazy thing. She didn’t want to do that. She had to live here. So she had to rein it in. She wasn’t doing so well, her legs were trying to move. “Quinn, that girl…. She was talking to Finn. You’ve got to stop me from going to talk to her. It’s none of my business.”

Really, Rachel was so insane. Quinn said, “You can’t anyway, we have to go eat lunch. So come on.” She said, pulling on Rachel’s arm. She didn’t think that someone who was on tv should get into a fight at the 7-Eleven. Quinn still wasn’t sure that she liked her, but they were getting along better. Quinn tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind her ear. Quinn hadn’t planned on going into acting, but she had tried out an acting course at Yale and had really liked it. Quinn was surprised that she had gotten a part on a show already, and with Rachel Berry of all people. That just proved the small world theory.

“Right, you’re right.” Rachel said, and let Quinn drag her to the cash registers. Rachel put the basket full of salad and sandwiches on the register belt. She was busy trying to think ahead to tomorrow, she was wondering if they’d find a guy for her to act opposite of. Rachel didn’t want the chemistry to be wrong. She didn’t think that the show could survive that. Rachel pulled out money and paid, and they left, going to the tiny park, which was near the set. Rachel opened her salad to put dressing on it. She was relaxing, but she was going to find out who that girl was. Rachel sipped her flavored water. “Do you think that the auditions will go okay tomorrow?” She asked, trying to change the subject. Rachel didn’t want to hear Quinn’s thoughts about the girl and her behavior. It would get back to Jesse, and she’d already told him that she wanted to be with him. That was the truth, and Finn didn’t want her back anyway. Rachel hated to admit that.

The firehouse was fairly empty. It was just Finn and Puck. Finn was busy making Panini’s. He was putting bread on the press. The guys were on the way back, they’d gone to help a cat out of a tree. Finn hadn’t really been believing in those until it happened. Finn had even been on one of those runs. He thought they’d gone the way of a dead bird. It wasn’t the 50s anymore. But it wasn’t so bad, he loved being a fireman. Even when he had to go save cats from trees. He was humming, the game was on. Puck was watching, and Finn decided that he should tell him about meeting Charlie. “Puck, you’ll never guess what happened at the 7-Eleven.” He said. After Puck had turned to look at him, Finn said, “I met a girl. She’s new in town. Her name is Charlie. She’s got a kid. I am nervous about that but I don’t think that that will be so bad. We’re going to get coffee. I’m really nervous but she’s so cute.” Finn finished the first few sandwiches and put on some more. He was really getting good at working the Panini press. Finn thought that Kurt would be proud of him. His brother and his husband lived in New York, and he tried to Skype with him every weekend. He didn’t want to fall out of touch.

Puck was honestly surprised to hear that. He thought it was a good idea though. Finn hadn’t had a date since…. He hadn’t seen his best friend have a date in the entire time he’d known him. He wasn’t sure what else to say. He thought it was a good idea for Finn to at least try. Show Rachel he wasn’t pining over her. Not that he should be. They had been a bad idea from everything Puck had heard. Just all kinds of crazy drama. They weren’t meant to be together. At least, in his opinion. Puck didn’t really know why they had dated in the first place. He and his girl got along so much better. “So where are you going to take her?” He asked. He hoped that he had a good plan. You had to have a good plan when you took a girl out for the first time. Puck wasn’t sure he wanted to date a girl with a kid that wasn’t his. Puck wasn’t sure that he’d be able to handle something like that. Puck was sure that it would be too much for him to handle. Puck knew that that was kind of a pussy move, but for him it was true.

That was the question. Finn wasn’t sure just yet where to take her. “I’m not sure yet. She had to see if she can get a babysitter. I hope she can. I’m not sure how I feel about that yet. But it’s okay. We’re just casual right now. I don’t know what to think about all of it just yet. I don’t want this to be the wrong thing.” Finn had to admit, he’d been thinking about Rachel a lot since she was in town now. Finn didn’t really think that was a good thing. ¬But it’s not like he could really stop her from being here. Finn knew that that was going to depend on whether her show got picked up or not. He was torn about how he felt about the whole mess. He knew that it was bad karma to wish that it didn’t get picked up. But he really didn’t want to see Rachel and her live in asshole around town. He really couldn’t handle that right now. He was still getting over her. He had been getting over her for years now. A part of him wished that he’d never dated her. Then maybe he wouldn’t be feeling all of this confusion. Finn would always love her, she was his first real love. Even though he’d dated Quinn Fabray he hadn’t loved her. Not really. Finn just hoped that he could avoid Rachel as long as possible.

“Well, if you’re going to date, then you at least have to have a plan.” He told him. Puck was going to say more when he caught sight of Olivia, his girlfriend. She had come to visit. That was good. Puck felt like he didn’t see her enough. “Hey, baby.” He said, heading across the room to her and putting his arms around her. “What are you doing here? It’s a great surprise though.” He told her. Puck ran his hand through his shaved head. He grinned at her and she grinned back. “Finn’s got a date, Livvy.” He told her, and he watched as her beautiful face lit up in a smile. Olivia cared about him as much as Puck did. They all hung out all the time. Now Finn could bring this Charlie girl along. If he so desired, that is. Puck was hoping that Finn would want to bring her. They sometimes felt bad for Finn that he was always alone. Even if he seemed to like it that way. Puck was sure that if it was him he’d be out sleeping with tons of girls. Safely, of course. There was no need to have sex like that without protection.

“That’s great, Finn.” Olivia told him. She was gorgeous. She was tall, slender, and had jet black hair and blue eyes. She and Puck had been together for a long time now. She would never want to be with anyone else. They had known each other all their lives. Olivia couldn’t be happier. And she liked his friends. That was a plus. Some girls don’t get that lucky. Some girls’ boyfriends’ friends were assholes. Olivia was grateful for that. She really was. She didn’t know how she would go on if Noah’s friends were assholes. Olivia gave him a kiss. “I am just glad to see you, baby. I wasn’t busy and I don’t get to see enough of you.” Olivia ran a hand through her long black hair. She was so glad to see both of them. They were both such good men. She was glad to know both of them. Olivia wondered what this Rachel girl was like. She was very curious. Just from the things that Finn had been saying. Olivia was bi, but she had only ever slept with girls. She hadn’t ever dated one. Girls could be a lot of drama. She liked sleeping with them but that was about all she wanted from them. Olivia definitely was happy with Noah, and wasn’t planning on sleeping with anyone else. Besides, Puck loved sex just as much as she did. So that worked out for both of them.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Jesse were going over some of her lines from the pilot. Rachel had been surprised, they had offered Jesse the part of her love interest, and he’d told them only if Rachel was okay with it. Rachel had been touched that he’d cared about her feelings. Rachel had agreed to let him play the part if he wanted. This had happened the day before. Rachel was glad that they could work together, actually. They had never done so before, so this was going to be good. Rachel had thought about it, she had wondered if she was worried about if she would want his fame brought to her show. Rachel had in the end decided that it could work for her. It could get people who were on the fence to tune in. Rachel wanted to be a star more than she wanted anything. And if Jesse was willing to help she was grateful. Rachel loved Jesse a lot. She did. It was her choice to be here right now. Rachel also knew that Finn didn’t want her back. The part of her that was longing for him was just because she knew that. Rachel was already off book, which was good. She was good at that.

Jesse was glad to be a part of this for her. Jesse wasn’t sure if he should be worried about Finn or not. Jesse didn’t get jealous. He was worth being with. Rachel should want to be with him. Jesse knew that this working together thing would be new. They hadn’t done so before. Jesse was actually looking forward to it. They would get to see up close how the other one acted. Plus, it would be nice to have a steady job. That had never been something that he’d gotten to experience. He’d done movies, but this would be his first steady paycheck. Not that they needed it. Jesse didn’t know how they would make it if the show failed. Their relationship, that is. Jesse was sure that Rachel would break up with him if the show failed. Jesse didn’t know if he should be planning for that or not. But he loved Rachel. He really did. They were good together. They always were fabulous together. Jesse looked down at her. Even with shoes that made her taller she was still shorter than him. Jesse gave her a smile. “So, you sound completely ready for this shoot.” Jesse told her. Rachel was truly talented. She was going to be a household name one day. Jesse really did believe that. She would be huge. 

Rachel gave him a smile back. A wide one. Rachel didn’t know if he could tell that it was her fake smile or not. Rachel was sure that he could. He was very talented, too. She shrugged. “I am ready.” She agreed. Rachel ran a hand through her long brown hair. She was thinking of Finn’s brown eyes. They were so different than Jesse’s. Rachel didn’t know if it was really fair to compare them. Jesse was completely different from Finn. She and Jesse might be too similar to work. Rachel really was conflicted. Rachel kept her gaze on him. She gave him another big smile. She didn’t know what she was going to do if the show failed. Rachel didn’t want it to fail. This was all she’d wanted. Rachel had never been one to just sit back and think she’d get lucky. Rachel was willing to do what it took to get ahead. There were only a few things that she wouldn’t do. Rachel had a plan, and so far everything was going according to plan. Rachel really thought that Finn had been in the way of her career. She couldn’t have that.

“Do we need to have the Finn Hudson talk again?” Jesse asked smoothly. Jesse wasn’t really sure that he wanted to have that conversation. Jesse didn’t really think that it would end up in his favor. Rachel was practically salivating for that tombstone. Jesse knew that they were nearing the end of their time together. Jesse supposed that they were in for a big breakup. Jesse didn’t really know if they could avoid it. They were both divas. There was no way to avoid it. Jesse was hoping that if it was going to happen it would be sooner rather than later. Jesse didn’t want to be hurt anymore than he already would be. They would be better off alone. Jesse had hurt her too, and he didn’t want to anymore. They had to learn a better way. Jesse was actually proud of himself for lasting this long. He was not a relationship guy. This was already out of his realm. He didn’t really know what to say about any of it. Jesse was proud of himself for lasting with her this long anyway. Jesse wasn’t that guy, who did the long term thing. He said, “I don’t really want to have that talk. I don’t like to have relationship talks. Especially about things that we shouldn’t be talking about. You know how I feel.”

Rachel did her best to keep the smile on her face. She didn’t want to hurt Jesse. She really didn’t. Rachel wasn’t that kind of girl. Except that she had hurt him. Rachel felt so guilty about that. “No. We don’t have to have the Finn Hudson talk.” She replied. Rachel didn’t want to have any kind of relationship talk right now. Rachel didn’t know how to express what she was feeling. Rachel also knew that she shouldn’t be feeling what she was. “I love you, Jesse. I want to be with you.” It was true. She did still love Jesse. It was just, when she saw Finn all her feelings for him came back. Rachel knew that she had a choice. Stay with Jesse or try and work things out with Finn. Rachel didn’t think that that was possible though. He still seemed really angry at her. She wished that she could at least be friends with him. Rachel didn’t really know how that would happen, either. It seemed impossible. Rachel took his hands, hoping this would stop the conversation and assure Jesse she loved him. “I love you and we’re doing this show together.”

Jesse hoped that she was right. “Well, let’s get something to eat. And for the record, I love you, too.” Jesse said, kissing her. Stay together or break up? Jesse wasn’t sure which would be the best option. He didn’t know how to get out of this with his dignity intact. Unless he was the one to break up with her. Although right now they got a lot of good press, being together. They both needed that. Jesse didn’t really think it would hurt him if they broke up, but it was helping being together. Jesse thought he could weather it for now. But he also knew that it wasn’t forever. That helped things. He went for the fridge to get something out for supper. Jesse didn’t drink caffeine, or drink alcohol. He liked to keep his body as pure as possible. But he still liked to eat. So he didn’t deprive himself if he didn’t have to. “We have leftover tuna casserole.” He said. That was what they’d had a couple of nights ago. It would be good. He got it out, and took it out of the container and put it on some plates to reheat. Rachel sat at the table, and he got out some tea. He liked the town so far, even if it was small. Jesse lived on adoration, and people fawned over him here. It was a nice perk. 

The following morning, Rachel was standing outside the firehouse. She was there to talk to Finn. They hadn’t actually spoken about real things yet. Finn didn’t want to talk to her, Rachel knew that. It had been a long time since they’d dated. She didn’t know what to say about anything. They hadn’t actually got along all the time. Rachel had never loved anyone as passionately as she had Finn. Rachel loved him with her entire soul. She only wanted to be a star on the same level as wanting Finn. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. The firemen hanging out all looked up. Rachel felt all eyes on her. Rachel didn’t know what to say. “Um, is Finn Hudson here? I’m Rachel Berry. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell him it was me. He’s not exactly going to be happy if he knows it’s me.” Rachel said all of this almost in one breath, and they all looked at her like she was insane. Rachel didn’t really mind. She didn’t know what else to say now that she had said that. Rachel didn’t really know how to proceed. No one moved, and it was very awkward.

The nerve of that girl. Rachel didn’t know how to just let things lie, apparently. Puck didn’t really know her so he didn’t know for sure. Puck stepped forward. “You are here why?” He asked, folding his strong arms. He was on his way home, he’d just finished a shift. He was going home to his girlfriend. Puck kept his arms tight, flexing his muscles. He wasn’t going to let Rachel get to Finn. She was here to do her crazy girl thing. He wanted to nip this in the bud. “He doesn’t need a girl like you. You are too concerned with making sure that you don’t get hurt that he’ll get hurt. You are not going to stomp his heart like that, Rachel Berry. Your middle name is Barbra, right?” Puck asked, his eyes widening and his mouth still menacing. He needed to keep her from Finn. Puck didn’t know what to do to achieve that. He didn’t know what he was going to have to try, either. Rachel was giving him an ‘I am very determined’ face. He didn’t really know how to get her to go. “You will still just hurt him in the long run. I am not going to even let you back to see him right now. I’m not. If he even sees you, he’ll get all messed up and he has a date today.”

Rachel kept her arms folded tightly. She assumed this man must be one of Finn’s best friends. He really had a good one, actually. Rachel ran a hand through her long brown hair, twirling it around her finger. “I just…. all I want to do is talk. I don’t want to hurt him. We are only going to talk. And we are all adults here. We can handle this that way. All I want is to talk. I understand why you’re doing this. I really do. But I am not sure that this animosity is a good thing. I really don’t know how you can call yourself Finn’s best friend if you are trying to keep him from getting closure. All I want is to be friends with him. That’s all. I don’t know what I will say to get him to say yes but I am in a serious relationship with Jesse St. James. So don’t worry that I am “trying to get him back.”” She used air quotes. Rachel felt a little bit of self satisfaction, Puck, or whoever he was, seemed to be mollified a little. Rachel was very proud of herself. She hadn’t had much of a starting point.

That was a good shot, he supposed. He didn’t think that he could hold it against her. She seemed sincere, too, so the only thing to do was let Finn decide what he wanted to do. “I’ll go tell him and let him decide, okay?” Puck asked. He watched as her head nodded, and he headed up to the second floor to see what Finn would say about it all. He was sure that he’d not want to talk to her, but a deal was a deal. Finn was working on breakfast for the guys. Puck leaned against the counter. “So, um, there’s a situation.” He started. Finn looked up quickly. “It’s not a fire situation.” He quickly clarified. He didn’t want Finn to freak out. Puck didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know how to do any of this. It was all new. Relationship drama wasn’t his thing. He and Liv had a better relationship than all of that. He was used to having less drama. “Rachel’s here. She says all she wants to do is talk.” Finn looked up, getting indignant. “Dude, I know. You just have to decide if you want to or not. She says it’s not an I want you back talk. She says she just wants to clear the air. She says she’s happy with St. James.” He couldn’t imagine how that must be, to see the guy she’d dumped him for still with her.

That was new information. Finn thought about this. Should he go? Or not? They’d had a pretty bad breakup. Finn didn’t want to go through another. Or have a reminder…..

_Three years ago:_

_The hot summer sun bore down on them. Rachel was in her apartment. The last summer in Lima deal hadn’t worked out. Rachel had been in Los Angeles the entire summer, and Finn had been back in Ohio. They had reached the breaking point. They had managed to get a weekend to spend together. Rachel had come to see him off to OSU. He was going on scholarship. It had begun to feel strained for awhile now. Rachel was going to do this, now that he was all moved into his dorm. She was dreading this. Rachel didn’t know what to say. It was hard, she loved him more than words could say. How was she supposed to do this? Rachel wiped her eyes as she stood there. “Finn, we need to talk.” She started. She tucked her long brown strands behind her ear. “Finn, we have known for awhile, this isn’t working. It’s wrong.”_

_Almost dropping the box, Finn couldn’t believe that she’d said that. “You pick now?!” He demanded to know. Finn didn’t know how she could have chosen a worse time. Blaine ad Kurt were coming shortly. “Rachel, we are not alone for this. Kurt and Blaine will be here, and then my parents later. What are you thinking?! You could have waited. Not to mention, things are good on my end. I was fine doing long distance so you could go to UCLA. I was fine with that. I don’t know why you’re being so dramatic. You are nuts. We didn’t ever get to try while we’re in college.” Finn couldn’t believe this. They had dated all through high school practically. They were supposed to make it. “I don’t know how you could have had worse timing. I don’t…. Rachel, I love you. Like, really love you.” He told her. He couldn’t get over this. They still had their whole lives. He couldn’t see what she was accomplishing. It just seemed to be pointless. Finn wiped his eyes. “Tell me, what song do you have prepared to break up with me?” He asked, he knew that she did. It was her M.O. She always came prepared, like a boy scout. It was actually cute, just not at this point and time._

_Rachel sniffed. “This isn’t a breakup, Finn.” She told him. “This is a we’re taking some time. If we’re meant to be together, then we will be.” She told him, meaning it. But then she launched into Faithfully._

_Highway run_  
into the midnight sun  
wheels go round and round   
you’re on my mind  
restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
sending all my love along the wire 

_They say that the road_  
ain’t no place to start a family  
right down the line it’s been you and me  
and lovin’ a music man ain’t   
always what it’s supposed to be  
Oh boy you stand by me  
I’m forever yours, faithfully 

_Circus life_  
under the big top world  
we all need the clowns to make us smile  
through space and time   
always another show, wondering where I am  
lost without you  
I’m forever yours, faithfully 

_Rachel finished, and took his hand. “I love you, Finn. But I love you enough to let you go. We have different dreams, Finn. I want you to be able to soar. And soar high. Like you never have. Maybe OSU is that place for you.” Rachel said, wiping her eyes. She didn’t know how this would go. Finn looked really pissed off. She could get that. This was for both of them though. “You are amazing, Finn. You really are. I am doing this for both of us. I will….” Rachel sniffed, starting to really cry. She didn’t know how to get this across. “You don’t need an anchor tying you down, Finn. I love you more than I have anyone else in this entire world. I really do.” A deep breath. “Finn, you are possibly the one, but I want us to actually enjoy college. As singles.” This was hard._

_The fact that she sang Faithfully was so hitting him right in the chest. It had been a song they had performed together in glee club. It hurt that she’d used it now. He was going to hate it now. She was unbelievable. “Well fine, Rachel, you can ‘let me go’”, use of air quotes, “and I’ll spend my day with people who actually love me.” He regretted saying it once it was said, but there was no going back now. And he had kind of meant it, too. Finn was deeply hurt by her actions. This was crazy. How could she do this? They had been together for awhile now. Finn didn’t really know how she expected him not to be pissed. Rachel’s face was falling, and more tears were gathering. “You are full of it. Who’s the guy?” Finn knew there was someone else. Rachel would never cheat, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t a guy she liked. Finn didn’t know what to think. There wasn’t a chair to kick over. Finn watched her face. “Who? Tell me.” He said, folding his arms over his chest. Finn didn’t know how she could do this. She was supposed to be the one._

_Rachel felt like she was falling into a deep abyss. She didn’t know what to say. She did like someone. She couldn’t even believe that she was choosing him over Finn. Rachel knew that it wouldn’t be the same with Jesse. And she even knew that deep down. Rachel wiped her eye. “Don’t do that, Finn. Don’t torture yourself. You don’t need to know. Trust me. That will only make this harder. Just try and accept that all we are now is friends.” Even as she was saying it she knew it would never happen. Rachel knew that they would never talk again. She hurt at that. That would be awful. Rachel had grown accustomed to his face. Seeing him, talking to him. Rachel would hate to be away from him. This was killing her. Rachel just felt this pull that she couldn’t deny for Jesse. He was great, and so handsome. Rachel couldn’t turn that down, no matter what she did. She wished that she could, she hated causing that look on Finn’s face. Rachel didn’t know how this could be the direction her life took. This was the worst outcome, that was for sure. Rachel cried. “I’m so sorry. I really am. Please forgive me.”_

He was jolted back to the present in an instant when he saw her. She had clearly gotten tired of waiting. Finn didn’t know what to say now that he was faced with her. Small talk wouldn’t do it. This was big talk. Whether he liked it or not. Finn didn’t know how he was supposed to think straight while she was standing there. “Um, hey, Rachel.” He said slowly. Finn had been, well, barely able to see her at the store. This was different. He had to actually talk to her. About serious stuff. He didn’t really know how to start this. They really had to talk? “Rachel, why the hell are you here? What the hell do we have to talk about? I am not getting back together with you. You stomped my heart with a steel toed boot. Do you know I haven’t dated since you? I partly didn’t care like that about anyone, but I also just didn’t feel like going through the ringer again. I don’t want to give you the chance to hurt me like that again. I don’t trust you anymore. I don’t know that I ever will again. I just can’t…..” Finn said, and he hoped she listened.

Listening to all of that really hurt. But she knew that she really deserved it. Rachel had hurt him. She didn’t want to hurt him again. Rachel wanted to be with him forever. She knew that was the wrong thing to say right now. Rachel tucked some of her hair behind her ear. She didn’t know what to start with. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing. Rachel took a deep breath. “Finn, I know that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I was trying to save you pain. I really was. But…. you were right. There was another guy. Jesse. I’m… we’re living together. I…. when I saw you, all of my feelings for you came back. I don’t know why I thought breaking up with you was a good idea, but I don’t know how to make it up to you. Would you just tell me how? I will do whatever you think I should do. I hated hurting you even if you think I liked it.” Rachel wasn’t sure what to say. Now that she had said all of that. Rachel was just hoping that it would help. She didn’t know how this would turn out, but she hoped that it would end up with them at least friends. That was all that she could ask for. Rachel let out a breath. 

“Are you serious, Rachel? You are here, trying to get me back, and you haven’t even broken up with him yet?” Finn asked. “That’s insane, even for you. Is he boosting your career?” Finn asked. At one time, Finn had been her biggest supporter. But now, he couldn’t bring himself to care. Finn knew that it was more important to her than anything else was. It wasn’t cute anymore. Finn had been cooking and he kept his attention on it. Finn really didn’t know how she was expecting him to take her back. Especially if she hadn’t even broken up with Jesse. Finn didn’t know how she could be so selfish like that. But, it had always been her MO. So it wasn’t anything new. “You did hurt me though, Rachel, and I do not want to be put back in that situation. I don’t ever want to be in that situation again. There is nothing you can say that will get me to forgive you. I am not letting you in to hurt me again. Just go back home to your man. Because honestly, he will help your career more than I will. That is for certain.”

“My career is not more important to me than you are, Finn.” Rachel said emphatically. It was true. She would give up her career for Finn. If it meant she could get him back. That was all that really mattered to her. But as she was saying it, she knew it didn’t matter. Finn wasn’t going to take her back. Especially right now. Rachel tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She didn’t know how they had gotten to this point. How she had let Jesse get into her head like that. Rachel had loved Finn so passionately. With her whole heart. Then she had gotten it in her head that Finn should go and be with someone else besides her. Be with someone better for him. They were so different. Rachel didn’t know how they had ever worked. Even if she had been glad to be with him. Rachel just couldn’t help it. She felt this pull to be with him, especially since she was living in the same town with him again. That was so weird how that had happened. She was thanking God for it. She knew that Finn didn’t always believe in God. Rachel did. Even if she hadn’t gone to Temple in a long time. Rachel missed it sometimes. She just didn’t have time.

That made him turn to her. “Are you high? You know I don’t believe that. You broke up with me to care about your career.” Finn told her. He didn’t know how she could say that she ever loved him. Finn didn’t think that she had. She wouldn’t have been able to break up with him so easily if she had. Finn had hurt for a long time, and he didn’t want to anymore. They had had their shot. Finn had loved her, and a part of him always would. But that was all. Only because she was his first love. Finn ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. This was hard. Even though he knew it was the right thing to do, Finn felt his heart wishing that it wasn’t. That he could be with her, and kiss her. Finn knew that would be a mistake. They would only make each other miserable. Finn didn’t want that. They were better off apart. Finn looked at her. “You are the way you are, Rachel. I can’t stop that. I don’t know that I want to try. And it’s fine. You can be who you are. That’s fine. But we are too different and you know it. We can’t work.” 

This was harder than Rachel had thought it would be. Tears brushed her eyes. There was nothing more to talk about. Rachel wiped her eyes. “Okay. I am sorry that I bothered you. I just had to try or I would regret it always.” Rachel discreetly wiped her eyes, and looked up at him. “I’m sorry, you will never know how much.” That was true. And it would be always. Rachel turned and left. She knew that it had been hard to hear but now at least she knew for sure. Rachel cried when she got in her car. Letting it all out. Rachel knew that this might get around. The town was small. Jesse might find out. Right now she was having a hard time thinking that was a bad thing. Rachel knew that they were going to come to an end. It would just remain a mystery as to how. Rachel also knew that it would be messy. In the end, though, they would be able to work together. Rachel and Jesse both understood how show business worked. They were professionals. They would put the work first. Rachel wiped her eyes. She needed to go. She had to get back home. It was time to cook supper. Rachel wanted to have it ready for Jesse. She could act normal.

It was two days later. Rachel was waiting for the stick to tell her if she was pregnant or not. Rachel could not believe this. She had been so careful with her birth control. How had this happened? Rachel sighed. Jesse was out, doing some shooting for the show. Rachel had finished for the day. She didn’t know how she would get through this if she was. Rachel hadn’t planned for kids so early. She had been planning on establishing her career before she had children. Rachel hadn’t planned on having Jesse’s children, either. She thought maybe a part of her had been expecting that she and Finn would get back together one day. Rachel didn’t know how to handle this if she was. She didn’t think that she could ever have an abortion. As a child of adoption, that just wouldn’t cross her mind. Rachel thought maybe she could do it, give it up, and let someone else raise it. Rachel had some hate in her heart for her mother. She had never had the want or the curiosity to look her up. Her dads were all she needed. That was a drawback. Her kid possibly hating her.

What if the baby would hate her? Rachel wasn’t sure she could handle that idea. She wasn’t sure that she could raise it though. Rachel just really hoped that she wasn’t. This wasn’t the time. She wasn’t ready. It didn’t fit into the plan. Rachel pulled up her phone and pulled up a picture of Finn. She gazed at him while she waited for the timer. Rachel knew that she might have fucked up forever her chance with Finn. He wouldn’t want to raise another man’s child. Most people wouldn’t want to. Rachel wasn’t sure that she could blame him. Rachel didn’t know if now was the time to bring this up to Jesse. It was better to know for sure. Rachel knew that Jesse wasn’t sure that he wanted kids, either. Rachel knew that they shouldn’t have them if they didn’t want them. Rachel thought that she could give up her baby if she had to. Rachel didn’t want to mess up her baby. It deserved the best. If she was pregnant, that is. Rachel put down her phone. The timer was going off. Turning it off, she let out a breath. It was time. She wiped her sweaty palms and picked up the stick. Finally, she looked. Oh, shit. It was positive. She was pregnant.

Meanwhile, Jesse was inside Quinn Fabray. He was moving his hips, and they were both moaning. They had gotten drunk and this had been the result. Jesse had always thought Quinn was beautiful. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. This was the second time they had slept together. The first time had been two days ago. Jesse really liked sleeping with her. Quinn had been reluctant to do so, since he was still with Rachel, but in the end, she had given in. Now Jesse was completely hooked on her. He couldn’t get enough of her. Jesse knew that Rachel was into Hudson again. Jesse didn’t know how he was supposed to handle that. This was wrong, but she had already been emotionally unfaithful. Jesse also knew that she had gone to see him. Jesse knew that she was already checked out of this relationship. Jesse pushed deeper inside Quinn, and she let out a squeak. Jesse was bigger than some. He wasn’t sure if Quinn had had bigger or not. Jesse leaned and kissed her neck, sucking on her collarbone. Then he was coming. Quinn did, too.

As he pulled out of her, Quinn wondered how she could do this to Rachel. She had tried to resist. She really had. Quinn did care about her. They were friends. But she knew that Rachel was into Finn again. Not that that made this right. Quinn thought that she was ready to move on. Rachel and Jesse were going to break up. It was certain. There was no stopping it. Quinn wasn’t ruining their relationship. It was already over. Quinn didn’t know if she could really feel badly about it. It was already on its way out. She laid back on the bed. Jesse was slipping his clothes back on. Quinn didn’t know if they should talk or not. They hadn’t talked too much about what they were doing. Quinn wasn’t so sure they should look too hard at it. They might stop if they did. That would be the worst thing. Quinn couldn’t get enough of him right now. She reached for the chilled bottle of champagne beside the bed and poured some. She handed one of them to Jesse. He took it from her and drank. Quinn wondered what he was thinking. He didn’t share a lot with her when they did this. Quinn didn’t really know why. Not that it mattered. It’s not like she thought he loved her or anything. It was just sex. Really good sex.

“That was amazing.” Jesse said. It was breaking the pattern. They didn’t speak about it. Jesse thought that they should change. They had to talk and define things. “I…. I can’t get enough of you. We… this ought to be a relationship. I know it’ll be hard to keep it a secret, but I want to see us try. You are amazing, Quinn. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you right now. Rachel has got me every which way and you calm me down.” Jesse didn’t know how this would really go in the end. That was why they had to find that out. Jesse wanted to be with her. It was totally insane. They had only slept together twice. It was crazy. Jesse couldn’t help it though. She was beautiful and amazing in the sack. Jesse couldn’t imagine ever giving up sex with Quinn. She was the best he’d ever had. Jesse ran a hand through his curls. “I really like you, Quinn. I want to keep seeing you.” He touched her face. He stroked it. She was utterly beautiful. Truly amazing. Jesse really couldn’t imagine anyone more perfect. Except him. Jesse was amazing. But Quinn was a thing of beauty.

That made Quinn’s eyes widen in surprise. She didn’t know what to say. That was what she’d longed to hear. For a long time now. Not from Jesse specifically, but from someone. Quinn knew that Finn had never loved her. The fact that Jesse did, and he was Rachel’s boyfriend was kind of hilarious. She knew that was bad. Quinn shouldn’t think of it that way. They were wrong. Quinn took one of Jesse’s hands. “You talk to Rachel. Tell her what’s going on. Then we’ll talk.” Quinn told him. it was the best way to go about it. They had to be fair. “I do want to be with you, too.” Only time would tell if it would last.

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been over a year. For a long time I couldn’t write Finn. I will try to not let that happen again. I promise. Lots of new things happened. XD. Let me know what you think! Also, to those who think it is immature to be upset that your ex is in the same town as you, first of all, YOU live in the same town as your ex and not be pissed about it, and second of all, that is how MOST people feel, because every time that happens in a romance novel the characters are always pissed off and confused and they don’t want to see their ex. You’re entitled to your opinion but I don’t need to hear it.** _


	3. Separate Ways

Chapter Three: Separate Ways

A week later, Rachel was leaving the doctor's office. She hadn't thought about it being a small town before she went. It was confirmed, she was pregnant. Rachel couldn't believe it. She was seriously having a baby. Rachel couldn't believe that it was Jesse's. She had to tell him now. Rachel sighed as she went to get into her car. This was just the worst timing. Rachel was on this show. She was the star. How was this going to go? Rachel didn't like this. She hadn't envisioned her first child like this. And not with Jesse. Rachel brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know if she wanted to keep the baby. Rachel knew that she could give it up for adoption. But the thought of that turned her stomach. Which told her that she couldn't get an abortion. Rachel sighed as she started up the car. She wasn't looking forward to talking to Jesse about this. It also might be a problem at work. Rachel would need maternity leave eventually. Rachel supposed that was for if she kept the baby. Rachel sighed as she passed the firehouse on the way to her house. She knew who she wanted. And she couldn't have him. Rachel knew that he'd want her even less now.

When she got home, she found Jesse's car there. It meant he was home. Rachel sighed dramatically and got out and went into the house. The atmosphere felt really strange. Rachel wondered what was going on. She smelled food, too. That was curious. Jesse didn't often cook. He didn't know how. Rachel put down her bag and headed for the kitchen. Jesse was setting the table. Rachel watched him carefully. "Jesse, what are you doing?" Rachel asked, not sure what else to say. Because she didn't know what he was doing. The tension in the room felt very ominous. Rachel didn't know what to say because it felt like the wrong time to tell him about the baby. Rachel took off her high heels and again she felt so short. Rachel watched him as he put food on the table. She did think it smelled good. It was chili and corn bread. Rachel loved chili. She couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a breakup. Not that she should be surprised. Rachel knew that they shouldn't really be together anymore. It wasn't fair to either one of them. She wasn't sure that she deserved this breakup dinner. Rachel wasn't exactly being honest with Jesse.

"Rachel, we need to talk." Jesse said, as he finished filling the table with food. He was going to tell her about Quinn. Jesse didn't want to hurt Rachel, but he knew that Rachel had feelings for Hudson. Jesse knew that there wasn't anything between them anymore. Jesse didn't know that he was too upset about it. Jesse had loved her once, but right before they had moved here it had begun to go south. Jesse didn't know that he didn't regret sleeping with Quinn. In fact he didn't regret it. Quinn was amazing. Jesse would always care about Rachel, but he knew that Rachel would always love Hudson better than she did him. Jesse wasn't angry at her. Finn was her first love and it was understandable that she'd always love him. Jesse also had no room to talk since he'd slept with Quinn. "There's something that you need to know." He said. Jesse thought it was best to just tell her, like ripping off a bandaid. Jesse knew that there was going to be a huge dramatic fight. Jesse was very sure of that. Jesse ran a hand through his curls. "Rachel you and I both know that nothing has been the same with us for months. We're going to end up imploding. You aren't in love with me anymore. And…. the other night, I slept with Quinn Fabray." That was the right words, Rachel's eyes widened with shock.

Quinn was her best friend. How could she do that to her? Rachel didn't know what to say. She was so angry. Not that she had much room to talk. She had tried to get Finn secured before she broke with Jesse. She didn't think that that was the same. Rachel really didn't want Jesse anymore, but that didn't mean it was okay for him to do this to her. Rachel felt the tears coming despite herself. She didn't want to cry over Jesse. Not when they didn't need to be together. And he had cheated on her. With her best friend. How could he do this? It was so rude. She had to tell him about the baby. How could he tell her this? "Are you serious, Jesse? You are seriously telling me this? I'm pregnant, Jesse. I am going to have your baby." Rachel hoped that he was happy. Rachel hadn't planned on staying with him but now she had to tell her child that his/her father cheated on her. Rachel wasn't sure how she'd be able to get that out. Rachel knew she was being really dramatic and she couldn't help herself. It was just how she was. She wasn't even sure that she was hungry anymore. Rachel kept her eyes on him, angry.

Was she kidding? Was she seriously pregnant? Jesse thought he might hyperventilate. He hadn't wanted kids. This wasn't fair. Jesse wasn't sure what to do. He knew that he would be considered an asshole if he didn't support the baby. Jesse cared somewhat, because of his celebrity status. Jesse knew that they would trash him in the press if he turned his back on Rachel and the baby. Jesse didn't want that. Not that he really cared what people thought of him. He didn't. Jesse wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't believe that this had happened. She was supposed to be on birth control. She had a career to think about. Jesse couldn't believe this. "Rachel! Why…. why weren't you on birth control? I can't believe this! We can't have a baby. You have to take care of this. You have a career to think of! How could you be so stupid?!" That had come out wrong. He wasn't sure how she would take that. But Jesse wasn't even sure that he cared. Jesse didn't want this baby at all. He hadn't ever wanted kids. This was totally unacceptable. Jesse ran his hand through his shock of curls. How could she have let this happen? He was going to be a terrible father. He really would.

"I am not going to get an abortion, Jesse." Rachel said firmly. She wasn't at all surprised that he'd asked her to do that. Rachel couldn't do that. She had already tossed out that idea. Rachel couldn't imagine doing that. "I can't do that. I am having this baby. I am not giving it up for adoption. I may not have planned for this, but I am going to go with it." Rachel said firmly. Rachel folded her arms tightly. "I am going to expect you to take care of this baby, Jesse. You helped make it." Rachel said even more firmly. She wasn't letting him get out of this, no matter what he said. Rachel couldn't give up the baby. She ignored her growling stomach. She wanted to get this out before she ate. "You aren't going to give up on this baby." Rachel really hadn't thought all of this through. She wasn't sure at all how this was going to work. All she knew was she wasn't giving up the baby. Rachel was going to have to come up with some kind of plan. That was pointless. Plans helped you so much more than without a plan. She was so angry.

That seriously couldn't be what she'd said. Jesse didn't know how he could be a father. He was going to be a horrible father. Jesse glared at her. "Rachel, I agree that maybe I shouldn't have asked you to get an abortion, but I am going to be a horrible father. You can't expect me to do this. I'm not going to be able to do this. I will mess up this child. And you have a career to think about. You just got a lead on a tv show. You can't be tied down with a baby. Seriously." Rachel honestly couldn't expect him to be apart of this. Jesse looked at her. "I will pay for the abortion. You won't have to worry about anything but going." Jesse really had to get her to agree to this. Jesse couldn't have this getting out. Not to mention, he didn't know what it was going to do with his relationship with Quinn. Jesse didn't look forward to telling her about that at all. She was going to be upset. Jesse couldn't ask Quinn to be a stepmother or whatever. Not that he should be assuming that they should be getting married one day. That was incredibly stupid. Jesse couldn't help it though. Quinn was amazing. One of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Jesse didn't want to do anything to risk losing her. That would crush him.

"I know what this is really about. You're worried about what Quinn is going to say." Rachel snapped, jerking up a piece of corn bread. She angrily took a bite. She was eating for two. Even if she hated that saying. And she really did. Rachel glared at him. She didn't care if it was going to mess up his relationship. She should be thinking how this was going to mess things up with Finn. Rachel had heard what he'd said about not getting back together. But that wasn't going to stop her from trying to get him back. Rachel never gave up when she was after something. Rachel would never get anything if she wasn't tenacious. She had to get him back. Rachel finished the piece of cornbread and filled a bowl of chili. Rachel didn't know how Jesse could be so caviler and cruel about this. He was a rude person, but that still seemed out of character. Rachel added some cheese, still so angry. She couldn't believe that he'd said that. She eyed him angrily. "You aren't going to get out of this, Jesse. You are going to be there for both of us."

That couldn't happen. Jesse filled his own bowl. He was so angry. "Rachel, you can't keep that baby. I am not going to be in that child's life. I can't, I will mess up the kid." Jesse moved and set a glass of tea in front of Rachel. He had gotten wine but that wasn't appropriate now. Jesse didn't know how to get out of this. There had to be a way to get out of this. "You can't have this baby. What about your show? You will have to go on maternity leave. And you just started shooting. This will ruin everything. You have to get out of this." Jesse was so angry. He couldn't believe that this was his life. That he had to deal with this. It wasn't at all what he had had planned for his life. Jesse sat back down and took a long swig of his wine. Rachel may not be able to drink but he was going to. Jesse was probably going to need to get drunk. Jesse hadn't been drunk in years. He usually didn't drink at all. It wasn't something that he tended to like. But this was a special occasion. Jesse had never needed a drink more than he did right now. He grabbed a slice of cornbread and dunked it in the chili. He didn't feel so bad now for having sex with Quinn. He didn't think that Rachel had done anything to trap him, because he knew that she wanted Hudson back. He had known that would happen as soon as he found out that Finn was here.

"No, Jesse! I will figure this out. I am having this baby." Rachel said firmly. She couldn't believe the gall of him. She looked at him. "You better find somewhere else to go. You are not staying here tonight." Rachel was so angry. She wasn't sure that she'd ever been so angry in her life. Rachel ate some more, he really knew what he was doing with chili. She tossed some cheese in, her movements jerky. She couldn't believe that she had to deal with this. Rachel couldn't imagine her life without Jesse. But she knew this was the right thing to do. Rachel didn't know how she could keep being with him after he had cheated on her. It was ridiculous. Rachel really hoped that he wouldn't argue with her. She didn't want him in her house any longer than necessary. She had never thought that they would have to deal with this. But Rachel had thought that she and Jesse would get married one day. Until she'd ran into Finn again. Rachel had really loved Jesse. Rachel wasn't sure that she'd ever loved him more than Finn though. She hadn't. Rachel had just lost Finn forever.

Meanwhile, Puck was also just getting home. He'd gone to pick up something to cook for dinner. Sarah had invited herself to spend the night. Puck wasn't sure why. He hadn't asked why. He wasn't sure why Sarah would rather live with his Nana Connie as opposed to his place. Why she didn't really like Olivia. Olivia was so amazing. He would never want to be with anyone else. They had been together for a very long time. Puck was actually getting ready to propose to her. He hadn't ever thought of being with anyone else. They were perfect for each other. Puck called out to her as he got inside. There were lights on in the living room. Sarah was doing her homework, and Olivia was curled up in an armchair reading. He loved to watch her read like that. Puck leaned against the doorway to watch her for a second. She was so beautiful. Olivia's long black hair fell over her shoulder, as she turned a page in her book. Puck smiled and then stepped into the room, and leaned to kiss her. She grinned at him and kissed back. "Hey, baby." Puck said, holding up the grocery bag. "I got some stuff to cook for dinner." Puck said. He loved to cook. Olivia could but he did more of the cooking. "You have fun reading and I'll cook."

It was always good to have Puck home. Olivia smiled at him. Him knowing how to cook was super hot. She stroked his arm. "That is so going to get you laid, Noah." She winked at him, as he headed for the kitchen. She cast a glance at Sarah. Olivia really wasn't sure why Sarah was here. She had always tried to get along with her. Olivia had never been able to get on her good side. It wasn't clear to her why. Olivia had wondered if it was because she was with Puck. But she had been for years. It's not like it was new or something. Olivia honestly wasn't going anywhere. He was the one. She went back to her book, listening to the sounds of Puck cooking in the kitchen. She smiled to herself, that was a great sound. Olivia brushed some of her long black hair out of her eyes. She was trying to decide how to tell him that they were going to have a baby. They had talked about it before, but they weren't actively trying. Olivia had gone off her birth control though. Puck had been fine with it. Olivia was hoping for a boy.

Puck was cooking risotto and chicken. He had just gotten out a box of risotto, he could make it from scratch but he was too hungry and tried to mess with that today. He had to put the chicken in the oven, and the pan of risotto was on the stove. Puck brushed his hand over his hair and got out some plates to set the table. He was so glad that he had the next few days off. He could spend it with Olivia, and having sex. That was the thing that they liked to do the most. Puck didn't know how he'd ever lived without sex with Olivia. He hummed under his breath and his sister came into the kitchen. Puck looked up, wondering what she wanted. She hadn't really talked to him much lately. Puck turned to look at her as he headed back to the risotto. "What do you want, Sarah?" He asked. He wondered why they didn't always get along. It wasn't at all something he was surprised about right now. Since Sarah had entered her teenage years. They had used to be closer than they were. He had mostly been the one to raise her before Ruth had died. Puck hadn't really minded that so much. Ruth had had to work a lot since their dad had taken off. Puck and Sarah even had a half brother out there. Jake should be in college by now.

She hopped up on the counter beside him while he cooked. Sarah wasn't sure how to talk about this with Puck. Lately, she'd been having these….. feelings. Sarah didn't know what Puck was going to say. She didn't know that she could tell their nana, either. Sarah let out a sigh and said, "Noah, I have to…. I like girls." Sarah was blushing deeply. She didn't know what else to say. She had just come right out with it. Sarah was really nervous. She didn't know anything about what he would say. "I'm a lesbian, Noah."

What did she say? She was a lesbian? Puck put the spoon he'd been using to stir the risotto. He looked at his sister. "Are you…. are you kidding? You're 13." He said, his eyes widening. He guessed this wasn't so bad, she at least wasn't going to get pregnant. That was something. Puck folded his arms, unsure what to say. Puck didn't know how to handle this. What was he going to say if she had a girlfriend? Puck didn't want her to feel like she wasn't accepted. Because he didn't care deep down if she wanted to date girls. "But…. I still love you, Sarah. You can love who you want."

That hadn't exactly been the answer she'd wanted to hear, but he did say that he accepted her. So maybe that was a win. Sarah brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear. That was more than she had hoped for when she'd started this. Sarah watched him. He seemed tense and nervous. Sarah wasn't sure what to do to help that go away. She didn't want to make him feel at all uncomfortable. Sarah just wanted to let him in her life. She acted like she didn't like Olivia because she had a crush on her and she knew that that would kill her brother. Sarah thought Liv was the hottest girl that she had ever seen. Sarah almost didn't know how to act around her. And she wasn't planning on telling him about her feelings for Olivia. He might get angry and she didn't want that. One thing at a time. Sarah brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Noah, that… I know I'm only 13…. But I know that I like girls." Sarah said. She didn't want to lose him. He was her only family that she cared about besides her nana Connie. Sarah wasn't sure that she wanted to know Jake, their half brother. Sarah didn't want to blame him, because it wasn't his fault that their dad had taken off and cheated on their mother. But Sarah didn't want to know him. He wasn't supposed to be their brother. Because their dad had cheated on Ruth.

Puck had to turn away so he could check on dinner. He stirred the risotto. "So you really like girls?" He asked. Puck just wanted to make sure that she was really sure. Puck didn't want to have to deal with her not being serious. That wasn't something he wanted to go through. Puck didn't want her to have to go through that, either. Puck knew it was going to be hard on her as it was. Puck didn't know what to do. He would protect her with his life. Even he wasn't sure what their nana would do or say about all of this. Puck wasn't sure that she should tell her.

"Yes, Noah." Sarah replied. She let out a breath. She was trying not to lose her temper with him. She knew he was just trying to get all of the information that he could. She was doing her best to be patient. Sarah didn't know what else to say because she didn't have anything else figured out. She wished that she did. It would make things easier. Sarah watched as he took out the chicken and turned it. Sarah clasped her hands on her lap. "I want to move in with you and Olivia." Sarah knew that was going to sound strange, since he thought she hated Olivia. She wanted a little more freedom than she had.

That surprised him. He turned to look at her. Puck hadn't expected her to say that at all. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. She could be hard to handle at times, and he wasn't at home as often as he should be. Puck knew that a lot of what would entail raising Sarah would fall to his girlfriend. Puck wasn't sure that he could agree to that without asking Livvy if she was okay with it. Puck straightened, folding his arms tightly. "I can't agree to that without talking to Livvy. You know that." He said. "She has to be okay with it." Puck knew that Sarah wasn't going to want to accept that.

"I have to be okay with what?" Olivia asked, stepping into the kitchen. He stepped up to Puck, sliding her arms around his waist. He slid an arm around her in return. Olivia looked at him, and then at Sarah. She didn't know if she was going to like this. She didn't want to have a fight, either, since she had good news. Olivia had to know what was going on before she told him about the baby. Olivia could feel the tension in the room. She wondered what was going on. What wasn't being said. She knew that it was something. "Would one of you tell me what's going on?" She asked, turning her blue eyes on each of them in turn.

"Sarah wants to move in, baby." He said slowly. Clearly they were going to talk about this. Puck didn't know what he was expecting her to say. He wasn't sure what he thought about it. He didn't want Sarah to make things harder on Olivia. He really didn't. Puck's fingers stroked the skin on the small of Olivia's back. "I told her that you had to be okay with it." He said. "She didn't tell me why." They hadn't ever really talked about why Sarah seemed to dislike Olivia. Puck wasn't sure he wanted to know.

As the shock registered on Olivia's face, Sarah watched her. Sarah wasn't sure that she was even breathing when Olivia said that it was okay with her. Sarah was busy trying to not show how much she loved her. She managed to mumble a thank you as her brother got out the food to start dinner. Sarah knew that this was going to be next to impossible to deal with. But she couldn't risk staying at their grandmother's anymore. It was too hard to tell what she would do if she knew about Sarah. Sarah didn't want to chance anything. It was too dangerous.

The next morning was bright and very sunny. Blaine Anderson-Evans woke with a very big smile. His husband Sam Evans-Anderson was positioned at Blaine's cock, and he was sucking. Blaine let out a groan and a hand slid up into the blonde hair of his husband. Blaine was a construction worker, and Sam was a firefighter. Blaine's back arched, and his curly head moved back into the pillow. He never tired of waking like this. His other hand moved to the mattress, fisting the covers. Sam's hands were on Blaine's hips, stroking the skin there. Blaine was growing rock hard in Sam's mouth. He cupped the back of Sam's head, his fingers moving through Sam's long blonde hair. Sam's mouth moved over the shaft, his tongue sliding over a popped out vein. He groaned, as Sam took him fully in his mouth again. "Fuck, baby…." Blaine groaned, his hips arching up. His breathing quickened, and he was soon coming in Sam's mouth. He sighed as his breathing started to go back to normal. Blaine practically melted back into the bed as Sam moved to lay next to him. Blaine turned to face him. "What about you?" He asked, a hand moving to grasp Sam's cock.

"Do what you feel is natural." Sam replied, his breath catching as Blaine's hand moved over him. He let his eyes fall closed as Blaine's mouth met his, their tongues melding together. Sam's cock grew harder in Blaine's hand. Blaine's long fingers moved over the shaft of Sam's very large cock. Sam groaned against his husband's mouth. This was the best way to wake up, screw Folgers. Sam loved the feel of Blaine's hands on him. It was amazing. Plus, he had to go to work this morning. This was a great way to relieve stress before he went in. Sam could feel his orgasm building as he concentrated on the feel of Blaine's hand on him. He let out a gasp against Blaine's mouth and came, all over Blaine's hand. Blaine moved and licked him clean eagerly. Then he moved up to kiss Sam. Their tongues moved in each other's mouths. When the kiss broke, Sam cupped Blaine's chin. His thumb ran over the stumble there. Blaine could be really hairy. Sam liked that, though. It was gorgeous.

Blaine sighed as he lay an arm around Sam's waist. He was off that day but Sam ha to go to work. He stroked Sam's stomach slowly. "You want to get breakfast before you have to go in?" Blaine asked, his fingers running softly over the happy trail that led to Sam's cock. His husband shivered under his touch. They had been married for three years, and they had met in high school. They had met their freshman year. They had both grown up in Kentucky. After going to college at the University of Tennessee, they'd settled in Littleton. It was because once upon a time, Sam's family had lived in Littleton. Sam had been attracted to the small town aspect. Blaine loved it here. He had been surprised about that. He had always wanted to live in a big city. But they had a great life here. They were even having a baby. Through a surrogate. Blaine was really excited about that. They didn't know what they were having just yet. Blaine wanted a little girl, and Sam wanted a boy. They both just wanted a healthy baby. He stroked Sam's abs. His husband was beautiful. Blaine didn't know how he'd gotten so lucky. He had never imagined that he'd get so lucky. Sam had been Blaine's first real boyfriend.

"Wish I could, baby." Sam replied. He kissed him softly. "I have to get ready right now." Blaine let out a soft sigh. Sam stroked Blaine's cheek and then moved out of bed. The covers fell, revealing his naked body. There was a tattoo with Blaine's initials on his hip, and three hip studs on both sides. Sam moved to get some clean undergarments, a pair of jeans, and his uniform tee shirt. "I'll see you in three days, baby." Sam said, as he went for the shower. They had a nice quaint two bedroom place near the firehouse. It was good for a starter place. They were only renting for now. Sam turned on the water, hearing Blaine moving about the bedroom. Sam couldn't imagine being with anyone else. They had been together for a very long time. Sam had never slept with anyone but Blaine, and vice versa. It was kind of nice, actually. Sam had been the one to ask Blaine to marry him. He hadn't been scared at all. It had been the best decision he'd ever made. Sam had made a lot of mistakes, but marrying Blaine hadn't been one of them. He was Sam's entire life.

Meanwhile, Finn was taking some breakfast to Charlie and Frankie. Over the past week, they had gotten very close. Finn wasn't sure what to think about Rachel. He'd been doing his best not to think about her at all. Finn didn't know that he would ever completely stop, but he was doing his best. Finn really liked Charlie. She was great. Plus, there was nothing about her that was like Rachel. That was a definite plus. Finn didn't want to date a girl like Rachel ever again. He had stopped by the diner to pick up some breakfast. He'd gotten some hash browns, eggs, bacon, and French toast. Finn was looking forward to breakfast with her. Frankie was a great kid, too. She didn't seem to have any prejudice towards him, either. Some kids did in her situation. Finn poked his head in the screen door. "Hey, Charlie. It's Finn." He called out. He stepped inside and headed for the kitchen. Charlie was at the table, working on the crossword puzzle from the newspaper. It wasn't anything special, it was just the Littleton paper. Finn set the food down on the counter, and leaned to kiss her. "Morning. I brought breakfast. I have some time before I have to be at work." He went to get out some plates for them and Frankie came running in the room. She attached herself to Finn's leg, holding on tightly. Finn smiled and said, "Hey, Frankie."

Charlie had to admit, she really liked Finn. He was a good guy. She had to admit, too, that she was a bit worried about Frankie getting too attached. Charlie had to worry about that. Frankie's dad had never been in the picture. Charlie hadn't been sorry to see him go. He wasn't a good person. Charlie was secretly glad that he wasn't in her daughter's life. Charlie knew that she shouldn't be expecting anything too serious with Finn just yet. Mostly because Charlie hadn't been with anyone in a long time. She didn't want to get attached to anyone. Charlie watched as Finn finished setting the table. Frankie crawled up on her booster seat. She was grinning and reaching for the syrup. Charlie got up to get more coffee. "You didn't have to do this, Finn." Charlie said, sitting a mug down in front of him. She got Frankie a glass of milk. Charlie didn't know what she was going to do to keep Finn. She wasn't exactly issue free. Charlie sat down in her chair again, taking the syrup from her daughter before she used too much. "It was nice of you though." Charlie said, before she made him feel wrong about it.

Finn nodded as he took a sip of coffee. "I just wanted to do something nice for you." He said. Frankie was busy eating and didn't say anything. Finn was going to be with Sam and this guy David that day. Finn liked Sam but he and David didn't always get along. He tried to, though. It was better for everyone at the firehouse. Finn didn't want them to feel uncomfortable. He took a bite of his eggs, watching as Charlie added some ketchup to her hash browns. Finn liked to do that to. He really thought that they could work out. He took a bite of his bacon. Finn was glad that he'd had the courage to ask her out. Finn didn't often do things like that with girls. He hadn't wanted to get involved with someone seriously. He hadn't really dated since he and Rachel had broken up. He had only had a few dates since her. Finn didn't want to ever lay eyes on her ever again. He knew that that was bad karma, but he was praying to Grilled Cheesus that her show wouldn't get picked up. It was really cruel of him to think. But he couldn't help himself. He didn't want her around. Littleton was way too small. He was going to run into her way too often. That was torture. He thought of their breakup every time he saw her. That was the worst thing. It really was. It's why he needed Charlie reminders.

Charlie knew what he was doing. He was reminding himself of how much he didn't want to be with Rachel. By hanging out with her. Charlie didn't care why he was doing it so long as he was. Charlie knew that this Rachel girl was important to him, and she was a big part of his life. Charlie didn't know that she was a crazy jealous person, and she didn't want to tell him that he couldn't be in Rachel's life. Charlie knew that it would be insane to tell him that anyway, because they had barely been together. Charlie didn't have any right to ask him to avoid her. Besides, she knew that he really didn't want to see Rachel as it was. "Well. It was very nice of you. Ad we always love to see you." Charlie said, brushing some of her long brown hair behind her ear. She didn't know what she was going to be doing for sure that day. She was working on getting her taco truck out there. Charlie wanted to be a chef and have her own restaurant one day. She was a long way from that point at the moment. Charlie had plans to take her truck to Memphis that week, get her food out there. Although, Charlie was hoping to get a spot in Littleton. She just wanted to cook, she didn't need a big place.

The rest of breakfast went by good, and Finn kissed Charlie by and headed for the firehouse. When he got there, Sam was already there, and Puck was there for some reason. He was supposed to be off that day. Finn went to join the two of them in the living room part of the firehouse. "What's up, guys?" He asked. Finn didn't ask why David wasn't there, because he really didn't care. Finn wondered if they'd get a call that day. He was here for three days. Finn watched Puck's face. He seemed to be off. He wasn't sure what it was, but he could tell it was something. Finn sat down in an armchair, there was a game on.

How was he going to answer that question? Puck really wasn't sure what to do with the news that he'd just gotten. He hadn't gotten to propose to Olivia, but she had told him that she was pregnant. Puck wasn't unhappy about that, he just had to adjust to the idea. He hadn't planned on being a father just yet. He hadn't told Olivia of his thoughts yet. Mostly because he could tell how happy she was, and he didn't want to derail that at all. He knew that he couldn't keep it from her forever though. He knew that he had to tell her. He was just trying to sort through all of his feelings. He had told Livvy though that she didn't have to keep it a secret. She had family, too. "Liv's pregnant."

Sam wasn't surprised to hear that, at all. Sam ran his hand through his long blonde hair. He was eating breakfast. He had left Blaine, promising to call when he got a chance. Blaine had been eating breakfast. Sam knew that his being gone so much wasn't helping Blaine, but they managed. Sam looked at Puck, as he sipped his coffee. "Isn't that a good thing? You said that you wanted to propose." He said. In one way, he was glad that he and Blaine had each other. No unplanned babies. Sam had been attracted to girls before, but once he'd met Blaine, that was it.

"Yeah, I mean, I do want to propose. I was too busy with the baby news to really know if it was the right time to propose." He said. Puck guessed that they would have to talk about it. He figured that that it couldn't hurt. He did need to hear that it was a good thing, and that he loved his girlfriend. Puck knew that he could use some perspective. It never hurt to get some of that. "I love her, I really do. I just am not sure if I'm ready for kids yet. I love how long we've been together." He let out a breath. "And…. Sarah came out, she's moving in with us. It's a lot of change all at once."

That did sound like a lot was going on with Puck. Finn's brother was gay, and married, so he knew how that was. But Kurt had already been out, so Finn had no idea how it felt when a sibling you actually shared blood with came out. Finn didn't know how that felt. He wished that he did, he'd have something to tell Puck. Finn didn't even know what to say. "That's…. wow." He said. Puck gave him a look. He hastened to keep talking. "Dude, I know that's not really helpful. I…. you know I have a gay brother. I wish I could say something more to help. I didn't have to deal with Kurt coming out. When Mom married Burt, he was already out." Finn said. He wasn't sure how he was going to help his best friend. Finn shared a look with Sam. He thought since Sam was married to a man, that might help more. Finn ran his hand over his hair. "But you can deal with all of it. Don't try to take it all on at once. Just take one day at a time." He said. He knew that that might not be super helpful . But it was all he could say. If it was him, that was what he would do. Although, he got the urge to freak out. He understood that Finn didn't know what he would do for sure, because you never knew. "But on the baby front, that is a good thing. You are going to be a dad. And you have a few months to prepare."

All of that was certainly true. Puck nodded slowly as he took all of that in. He did have eight months to get ready for the baby. Puck had always wanted kids, too. He wanted to raise his kids right, and not take off on them like his dad had. Puck would never be able to live with himself if he abandoned his child. That was not what he wanted to do at all. And Finn was right. Babies were a good thing. It was just not something he'd planned on for another couple of years. Even if he'd known she wasn't on her birth control. He supposed that he should have known that this would happen. He was going to have to stop and get something for the baby when he went home. He was only filling in for David today. David would work the rest of his days. Puck was unaware of why, he just knew that he'd asked him to work. Puck hadn't minded that at all. He'd wanted to get out and get a breather. Puck finally said, "You're right, Hudson. It's a good thing." He just hoped that he could be a good father. He was scared that he'd mess his kid up and he really didn't want that. Puck knew what it was like to have issues from your parents. He didn't want that for his kid.

Meanwhile, Quinn was waiting for Jesse at the diner. They were too small to have a Starbucks. Quinn's hair was pulled back off her face with a headband. She was reading the newest script, they were going to be shooting the next day. Quinn was just boning up on her lines, she had them all down. Quinn was wondering why Jesse had asked her to meet him here. Quinn was wondering if he'd spoken to Rachel yet. She knew that when she did find out, Rachel would kill her. Not that Quinn really blamed her. Quinn had slept with her live in boyfriend. They'd been together for three years, too. She honestly felt bad about it. She really did. Quinn for some reason didn't have a lot of friends, and Rachel was one of them. Quinn's fingers ran over the script, fingering one of Rachel's lines. Quinn was really hoping that it would be good for both of them. Although Rachel already had some notoriety from being with Jesse. Quinn for some reason liked him a lot though. She kind of liked how egotistical he was. It was something that she didn't look at too closely. She might not like why. hat I it meant she had feelings for Rachel? That was no good. Don't open up that door. Quinn had thought she'd put all of that behind her.

Oh, good, she was here. Jesse sank into the chair across from her. He had to tell her what he and Rachel had talked about. Jesse didn't know how Quinn was going to react to all of it. He didn't want to lose her. Jesse just hoped that she would hear him out. He brushed some of his curls out of his eyes. "Quinn, I have something to tell you. I talked to Rachel. She's…. we're not together anymore…. But she's pregnant. And it's mine." Jesse didn't know how to talk her out of keeping the baby. He really didn't want to be a father.

What did he just say? Did he really say that? Quinn didn't know what to do about this. She didn't think she was ready for kids yet. Not that the kid would be in her life. Quinn didn't want to assume that. "You're kidding me." She said. When she had been in high school she'd had a baby and given it up for adoption. Quinn wasn't sure that she was ready for kids. She looked at Jesse, her hazel eyes wide. "Are you serious?" She asked, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Quinn didn't know how to take any of this. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was." Jesse said, sighing. He stole a fry off her plate. He took a bite of it, and sighed again. "She's insisting on keeping it and me being in its life. I tried to talk her out of it. She wouldn't have it." Jesse didn't know if he'd ever been so angry. Jesse couldn't believe that she was insisting on having the baby. Jesse hadn't planned on having kids. And certainly not now. Jesse didn't want kids he was sure. And he didn't want things to be messed up with Quinn. He knew it was a lot to ask of Quinn to be with him when he had a baby on the way.

Quinn couldn't believe this. She really did want to be with him, but she wasn't sure she was okay with this. "I'm not sure that I'm okay with that." She said slowly. Quinn didn't know what else to say. Quinn closed her script, setting her hands on top of it. She was digesting the information. "Okay, she really won't give it up?" Quinn didn't even consider abortion, just because of how she was raised. Quinn didn't know if she'd ever assume that someone would want one. Rachel had to be nuts. She had just gotten this show. They might not let her have a baby while shooting. Quinn wondered why she wasn't on birth control.

Jesse shook his head. He wished that he could change her mind. It just wasn't in his life plan. And now his life plan had gone to hell in a handbasket. What was he supposed to do? He could not have a baby.

_**Author's note: Okay, this could have been longer. Anyway, I hope you liked! I promise, I'll try to update ASAP. XD.** _


	4. I'll Fight

Chapter Four: I'll Fight

Rachel left the doctor's office. She was healthy, and the baby was okay. Rachel didn't really know how she was going to raise this baby. Rachel hadn't even planned on having sex until she was 25. That was still two years away. Rachel had to admit, she was glad that Finn had been the one to take her virginity though. Rachel tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear as she headed for her car. Rachel had already told work that she was pregnant. There was no point in trying to hide it. Rachel would eventually start to show. She was heading home, and Jesse wouldn't be there at all. He had gotten his own place. It had been a month since she'd told him about the baby. Rachel and Quinn hadn't talked since. Rachel was so angry at her for sleeping with Jesse. Even though Rachel had decided that she didn't want to be with him anymore. Rachel couldn't imagine why Quinn would do that to her. Other than girls were mean to each other. Rachel got into the car and headed to her house. When she got there, there was a truck n front of her house. Rachel didn't recognize it. She got out and headed up to the porch. There was a blonde guy with his hair in a ponytail standing there. Rachel didn't know him, not that she knew of.

Sam wasn't sure why he was here. He knew who Rachel was, of course. He was here about Finn. Finn was really concerning him. Sam wasn't sure why he thought talking to Rachel about it was going to help. Sam thought it was going to be fruitless but nonetheless he was here. Sam offered his hand. "Sam Evans-Anderson, nice to meet you. I work with Finn at the firehouse." He said, as Rachel shook his hand. Sam looked at her. She was a lot prettier than he had thought that she'd be. Sam didn't know why that was. He looked at her. "He's…. look, I know that you guys broke up. So you don't have to do anything if you don't want. I'm worried about him. He has been acting super weird lately. Doing stuff that he would never do. It's making trouble with this girl he's dating. She's got a kid, and he's getting way too attached. They haven't been dating very long. We think he's messed up because you're here. All I'm asking you to do is talk to him. You can even make me the bad guy. It's not effecting work yet but it could. He just needs to see that he needs to slow down, stop freaking out." Sam really hoped that Rachel would agree. If she really loved Finn, she would.

Rachel honestly was surprised to hear this. Finn had always been so stable. He had never done anything like this before. Or what she seemed to think Sam meant. "What exactly is he doing? Are you trying to say that Finn's drinking? Doing drugs? What?" Rachel didn't know that she would ever have expected him to do that more than just at a party. Rachel was really just not sure that her stepping in was going to do anything. Finn was super stubborn, especially when it came to her. He tended to dig in his heels. Rachel really hoped that it wasn't that. That could be bad. And he could lose his job.

"He's not doing either of those things. He's not sleeping, and he's not eating." Sam really didn't know why. It's not as if he should have a reason to be upset. Although Sam supposed that he shouldn't be judgmental. Finn could have more going on. "None of us really know why. It's been happening for a couple of weeks. We want to stop it out before it gets worse. I understand if you don't want to. It's really a lot to ask." Sam should have listened to Blaine when he'd told him that he shouldn't go. Sam was just really concerned about Finn. He was a good friend, and they were all firemen together. They had a camaraderie from working so closely.

Okay. That shouldn't give her such relief. There was no better than having a substance abuse problem. But it did give her some relief. It might not be a huge, serious problem. "Well, I really don't know if he'll want to listen to me, but I'll try." Rachel said. She really doubted that Finn was going to want to listen. He most likely wasn't even going to tell her what was up. But Rachel still loved him, and she was going to try. "I have done nothing but fight with him every time he sees me now. But honestly, I am not sure I blame him." Rachel had hurt him, even if she'd never expected to. They had tried to be together long distance. Rachel didn't really know what she had been thinking, breaking up with him. Especially since she knew now how things turned out. Rachel couldn't imagine ever breaking up with him again if she got him back. Rachel sort of regretted her time with Jesse. She knew that she shouldn't, because she couldn't change it, but she did. She wasn't even sure she was going to keep the baby. It made her really feel less hatred for her birth mother. Rachel had been raised by two dads. She had never even met her birth mother. But she was okay with that.

Blaine was at home, working on some music. He was a songwriter. He used to sing, but not anymore. He wasn't really sure why. It just freaked him out everytime he tried. Blaine missed it, really. He did it in his free time from his construction work. He had already finished work for the day. He moved over the piano keys, he was writing a song for Sam. They had to go baby shopping when Sam got home. They were going to go the hour to Memphis. Littleton didn't have much in the way of baby things. Blaine hit a tricky chord progression, and almost slammed the keys in frustration. Blaine didn't often get that frustrated. He just didn't know how this was going to turn out. Plus, Sam had been working a lot lately. Blaine knew that Sam loved working as a fireman. He really did understand that. But it was hard on him, Sam always being gone. He hated it so much. Blaine wanted to be with him all the time. He put down the pen he was using to write the song. He was going to have to give up for now. Blaine glanced at the clock. Sam still wasn't home. Had talking to Rachel really lasted this long? God, he sounded totally pathetic. Blaine knew that. He headed to the kitchen to start some coffee. That's when the front door finally opened. Blaine called out, "In the kitchen, baby." He wondered if he should ask him about the talk to Rachel. Blaine kept his gaze on the coffee maker.

Sam went up to him and slid his hands on Blaine's waist. "Hey, sexy." He said, and let his arms slide all the way around his husband's waist. "I missed you." He purred in his ear. It was true, and Sam lifted Blaine's shirt, stroking the soft skin of Blaine's stomach. He loved touching Blaine. He could do it all day. Blaine was being very quiet, that wasn't good. Sam wondered if he was pissed off about something. Sam's fingers moved through Blaine's happy trail. Blaine shivered under his touch. Sam liked that he could make Blaine feel that way. It was a powerful feeling. "Are you upset about something, baby?"

"I was writing a song and it frustrated me." Blaine replied, and that was true. Blaine stopped making the coffee, it had to percolate. "What took you so long to get home from Rachel's? We're supposed to go baby shopping." He told him. "It's probably too late now." Blaine didn't know why he was so upset. It's not like they didn't still have plenty of time to go. They still had six months before the baby came. "You were supposed to come straight home. What were you doing? What was more important than being with me and getting ready for our baby?" Blaine asked, turning to face Sam so he wouldn't be distracted by Sam touching him.

Sam sighed. "Nothing, baby." He actually had been preparing for Blaine's surprise birthday party, which was a week from now. He couldn't tell him, it would ruin the surprise. Sam brushed some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. He reached for a pizza menu. "Let's order a pizza, and we can baby shop online." He said, hoping that Blaine would just go with it. Sam put his arms around Blaine's waist, hugging him closer. Blaine's face was still angry, but he was starting to smile. "I love you, baby, and I'm sorry that I got home late. But this is a good compromise, don't you think?" He asked, his arms tight around Blaine's waist. He kissed his nose. "Come on, baby."

God, it was hard to stay angry at him when he was being so cute like this. Blaine sighed, rolling his eyes mockingly. "I guess that's okay." He said, mock pouting. Blaine kissed him, tongues tangling over each other. "You order the pizza, and I'll go get my laptop." He said, when they'd parted. Blaine had to admit, he was still a little annoyed, but it would fade when he was cuddled up with Sam on the couch with pizza and a wine cooler. Blaine didn't drink beer, but Sam liked it. Blaine kissed him once more, and went into the living room to get his laptop. He had been picking out some baby stuff on Target's website. He got on the couch, turning it on. Sam could be heard in the kitchen.

Sam finished ordering the pizza, he got one Hawaiian for Blaine, and a meat lovers for him. Then he got out an apple green wine cooler for Blaine. He loved that Blaine didn't drink beer. It was so cute. Sam went into the living room and joined his husband on the couch. "Here, baby." He said, handing it to him. He cuddled up next to him, leaning an arm around Blaine's shoulders. He wasn't sure how much stuff they could get when you didn't know the gender yet. Blaine wanted to keep it a secret, but Sam wanted to know so they could prepare. Sam gestured towards the screen, pointing out a green and blue stroller. "Hey, that one's gender neutral." Sam said, and he really did like it. "We could go with a blue and green theme." He suggested. Blaine made a face. Sam laughed. "We don't have to, it was just a suggestion." Sam didn't know that he was surprised. Blaine loved pink. It was his favorite color. Sam wasn't going to be surprised if it was all pink in the nursery. He wouldn't mind that if it made Blaine happy. Sam really loved to make Blaine happy. It gave him so much joy. He kissed Blaine's temple. Sam watched as Blaine clicked through the items. Sam wondered what Blaine would pick. He hoped that Blaine was enjoying himself. He really did.

"I don't think so, Samuel." Blaine told him, shaking his head. He had a vision for the nursery and that wasn't it. "But the stroller's nice." He said, clicking the add to cart option. Blaine sipped his wine cooler, and moved on to cribs. "I don't know that I like any of these." Blaine mused. The doorbell sounded already, and that surprised him. "Go get the pizza, baby." Blaine told him, setting down the laptop. "I'll get the paper plates." He said, kissing him and standing. Sam went to get the door, and Blaine went to the kitchen. He got out his stool for reaching things. Blaine wasn't as tall as he might have liked. Blaine got them down and got some paper towels. This was nice. Perfect, actually. Blaine hated when Sam was right sometimes. At least they had this time together. And Blaine had gotten some new condoms and lube, too. Although they didn't usually use condoms much anymore. When you were married it wasn't as important. Blaine went back to the living room as Sam came in with the pizza. Blaine reached for a slice of Hawaiian. He loved that Sam had gotten that for him. "You're sweet, baby. You got the pizza I like." He said, taking a huge bite. Man was it delicious.

Meanwhile, Finn was cooking dinner in the kitchen of his apartment. He was expecting Charlie. Not Frankie, though, Charlie had gotten a babysitter. Finn was looking forward to this. It was going to be amazing. Finn was making shrimp and linguini. It was a complicated dish that Kurt had taught him to make. He thought Charlie might like it. He got out some wine and put it in an ice bucket. Finn couldn't wait until Charlie got there. They were spending a lot of time together. Finn wasn't sure why people kept telling him it was too much. It wasn't. Finn knew that people were going to assume that he was still into Rachel. He had to prove them wrong. He did not want Rachel back. Finn didn't want to raise a baby that she had gotten pregnant with the guy she left him for. Finn didn't want to get involved with that. Finn uncorked a bottle of wine to let it breathe. Kurt had taught him that, too. He had gotten a pinot noir. Finn moved to take the noodles out of the water. This was going to be so amazing. Finn was so excited. He really was starting to like Charlie. She was amazing. Best girlfriend that he had ever had. Although, he had to admit that she wasn't Rachel. Finn would always love Rachel. Although he knew that they were toxic together. They just didn't work together. He had once upon a time wished that they did.

Charlie headed to Finn's apartment. She was very wary about this date. Charlie thought that Finn was getting way too serious. They hadn't been dating that long and she had a child. Charlie didn't want Frankie to get too attached. Charlie did like Finn a lot though. He was a good guy. Not many guys would willingly accept a woman with a child. She knew that was rare. So she didn't know that she wanted to toss him off so easily. She just had to get him to slow down a bit. Charlie wasn't used to someone actually being there for her. Frankie's dad had taken off on her as soon as he had found out Charlie was pregnant. Charlie hadn't been a bit surprised. They had only been 18, after all. Charlie brushed some of her dark brown hair behind her ear as she pulled into Finn's building parking lot. She had brought pie for dessert. She wanted to contribute to the dinner since she knew that Finn had been planning something super fancy. Charlie wondered what he had made, he'd insisted that nothing she didn't like would be on the table. Charlie wasn't allergic to anything, so she was safe that way. She just hoped that nothing she didn't like would be on the table, despite Finn's assertion. She headed up and knocked on the door. Charlie had made chocolate pie. Finn would eat just about anything, and chocolate was her favorite. "Finn, it's me." She called out. She gave him a grin when the door opened. "Hey." She said, handing him the pie as she walked in. He was so tall, she felt like a hobbit.

Finn let out a big grin. "Yum." He said, taking the pie. He really did like chocolate cream pie. He led her to the kitchen. He had set the table, and the food was on the table. Finn was proud of himself for getting all of this on the table. Finn offered her a glass of wine. "Did you have a good day?" He asked. Finn couldn't wait till she tried it. He'd never fixed it before, and he wanted her to like it. There was Cobb salad and garlic bread also. He gave her a kiss and pulled out her chair for her. Charlie sat down, and Finn sat down, too. He dished out the food. Finn didn't want to talk about anything serious. Things had been too serious lately. He just wanted a relaxing date with his girlfriend. This was going to be great. Finn spread some Italian dressing over his salad. He loved Italian dressing. Plus, the meal was Italian, anyway. Finn was dying to ask about Frankie, but he wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Charlie got weird whenever he asked about her. He didn't want everyone else to be right. He wanted things to work out. Finn knew that if they didn't he ran the risk of getting back with Rachel. He was fairly certain he didn't want that. It would be crazy.

"Yeah, it was a good day. I was experimenting with new taco recipes. I think I may have finally perfected my avocado." Charlie brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear as she spread some dressing on her salad. Charlie wasn't sure how to bring up what she had to tell him. She knew that he wasn't going to take it well. Charlie hated to hurt him. Finn was so amazing, and there was something innocent about him. She liked that about him. It was adorable. Charlie didn't want to wait to tell him though. It was going to hurt more after the long dinner. She cleared her throat and took a bite of her salad before she brought it up. "Finn, we need to talk. I really like you, and I don't want to break up, but we need to slow down a bit. I am concerned about Frankie getting too attached to you. It's not you. You have been great. I know that you care about Frankie. I really know how amazing you are for being willing to raise her. So many guys have been gun shy about dating me because of her." Charlie hated the look on Finn's face. She hated to cause that hang dog expression. She just hoped that they would still be together. Charlie didn't want to lose him. He was a great boyfriend. Charlie just had to slow down a little. In all honesty she was trying to protect herself, too. She couldn't go through being hurt again. That had already happened enough times. Charlie took a deep swig of her wine. It was a good vintage. "Let me reiterate that I do not want to break up."

She could not mean that. Finn was almost shocked enough to stop eating. But only almost. Finn could never really stop eating. "You can't be serious. I don't want to take things slow. We slow down and we're over." Finn said. He didn't like that idea. He didn't know how to get her to see how bad that idea was. He felt helpless and that wasn't good. Finn really was starting to care about Charlie. She was so different from Rachel. Finn forked up some linguini and took a bite. He liked that she was so different from Rachel. Finn set his green eyes on her. She was so beautiful. So talented. Charlie was amazing. Finn looked at her seriously. "You will make everyone right. Everyone keeps telling me that we're not going to last." Finn didn't want them to be right. He wanted to be right. Plus, he didn't want Frankie to be disappointed if he were to disappear. Finn really cared about her. She was in need of a father. Finn knew what it was like to grow up without one. He didn't want that to happen to Frankie. She was a good kid and she deserved to get everything that she wanted. So did Charlie. "Don't do this, Charlie. I know that you're scared of getting hurt. I'm not going to hurt you, Charlie. I care about you. You are totally amazing. I don't want to lose you."

"That's nice, Finn. I appreciate all of that. But if we don't slow down, then I have to break up with you. Don't make me do that. I don't want to hurt you, Finn. I care about you. I just am not ready to be serious with you. I'm sorry." This should have been dealt with a month ago. Plus…. Charlie was pregnant, and she wasn't sure that it was Finn's. To be fair though, they hadn't discussed whether or not they were exclusive. Even if they were dealing with being a technicality. Charlie knew that Finn wouldn't see it that way. Charlie had to admit, she wasn't sure that she would blame him. He had been hurt, too. That had been super hard to deal with. Having that responsibility, keeping him from being hurt and being the one to cause the hurt, that might be too much for Charlie to handle. She didn't want to be put in that position, and yet, here it was. She wasn't sure what to do with any of this. Charlie decided right then in that moment that they would break up. "I'm sorry, Finn, but we should…. take a break. It's not a break up. It's just…. I don't want to hurt you. I need this to work out. If we don't take this break, we'll break up for good." None of that sounded good, or made any type of sense, but Charlie knew that it would to him. She leaned and kissed him, on the cheek, thanking him for cooking. She then hurried from the apartment, knowing that this was being cowardly. But it really was for Finn in the end.

The last of Sarah's things were boxed up and in the house. She had her own room up in the attic. It really was amazing to her that she was living in a place where she could be her complete self. Noah was at the firehouse, so it was just her and Olivia for the time being. Her brother's getting more pregnant every day gf and her. Soon to be fiancée, Puck was still going to try and marry her. Sarah was really glad for him. She was. She was just so…. bummed out because she had lost out on Olivia. Sarah also wanted him to be happy too. It was only fair. Plus, she loved Olivia. Truly. Sarah was going to have to move on. She knew that. In the meantime, Liv didn't know how she felt. Sarah was too nervous to tell her. She was unpacking things, and she froze when she heard her sister in law to be's footsteps on the stairs. "Um, hello?" Sarah called out, to buy herself some time. She didn't know how to even guess what Liv was going to say. It was hard to gauge her reactions to Olivia's questions. She lost her breath when she saw Olivia coming up the stairs. She was at least five months along. Sarah tried to tell herself to relax, not worry so much, they were going to be family, and she couldn't have a crush on her then. It would be creepy.

Olivia was glad that Sarah was here. She really was. Sarah deserved to be happy with everything. At the moment, she was here to ask Sarah if she could go to her ultrasound appointment, since Noah was at the firehouse. She leaned on the stairs, needing a second to breathe. "I need you, Sar. Your brother's at work and I have an ultrasound appointment." She really did want Sarah to come along. She needed the moral support. She didn't have a lot of friends to go with her. Olivia thought that it would be good for them to bond more, anyway. Olivia had come out at 15 as bi, and she knew what Sarah was going through. She could give her good advice. At least, that was the plan. Sarah didn't have to answer anything that Olivia inquired about, but she could be of some help. She just hated to see Sarah this way. "I had debated asking my friend Blaine Anderson-Evans to go, but this is your little niece or nephew. Plus, he's got his own hands full working on getting ready for his own baby with his husband. This is just more convenient." She hoped that Sarah wouldn't see through that totally flimsy excuse. She didn't ant to deal with Sarah refusing to go. Olivia knew that wouldn't serve any purpose. Olivia wondered why Sarah was being so standoffish with her. Not that she blamed her. Everything she was going through had to be hard. It had made her feel the same way when she first came out. Olivia didn't know how she'd gotten through that without help. But she had. And now she had Noah.

Letting out a deep breath, she let her knuckles rap on Finn's apartment door. Rachel didn't know why she had agreed to do this. Finn wasn't going to believe her. He was going to get pissed and toss her off his porch. Because there was no way that he was letting her inside. Rachel's hands went automatically to her stomach, even though she wasn't even showing yet. It was just habit. She didn't know f she should be while she was waiting for Finn. It would remind him of her carrying Jesse's baby. It would be a good idea to keep quiet about that as possible. Rachel didn't know what to even start with, since she was sure that Finn wouldn't even want to talk to her. Rachel had promised Sam, though. And she loved Finn. She would hate herself if she didn't try. Rachel did not call out to Finn to tell him that she was there. That wouldn't serve any kind of purpose. Finn wouldn't come to the door. Surprise was the best way to do this. Rachel knocked again, this time a bit louder. Rachel's breath was taken back, as Finn came to the door, opening it wide. He didn't say anything, and Rachel was taken back a bit. He looked like he was getting too thin. Rachel really hoped it wasn't because of drugs. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Finn, I'm here because your friend Sam asked me to come." She said.

Rachel was not really here. This was insane. And Sam was the one who'd asked her to come here? Why was everyone so nosy? Rachel couldn't have honestly thought that this was going to work. "Rachel, I don't know how you let Sam talk you into coming here, because you had to know that this wasn't going to work." Finn said, his tone very incredulous. He couldn't imagine why she had let Sam convince her to do this. Finn folded his arms, leaning against the doorjamb. Finn didn't want her here. Especially now that he and Charlie were broken up. Finn didn't know what he was going to do now that he and Charlie were through. He let out a breath, just the thought of her being gone was making him sad. And to be fair, he still wasn't over Rachel. As much as he didn't want to admit it. Finn brushed his hand over his hair and refolded his arms. He didn't know what to say to get her to leave. He didn't know that he didn't dislike her for it though. Rachel was a strong woman, and she went for what she wanted. It was very admirable. Finn wasn't going to let that drag him into being with her again. He gave her a stern glare. She wasn't going to listen to what he had to say. Finn didn't know that he was ever going to get her to go away. Once upon a time he wouldn't have wanted her to go away. But he'd been through so much since Rachel had left him. Finn couldn't imagine ever going through that kind of pain ever again. He was already sort of having that kind of pain from Charlie breaking up with him. With a sucky ass reason.

"Finn, your friends are worried enough about you to get me involved with this. I'm just concerned about you. They asked me to talk to you. Why aren't you eating? Or sleeping?" Rachel asked, wondering if he'd tell her what the real reason was. She doubted that he would. Rachel just wished that he would. "Did you and that girl break up?" Was she a bad person because she hoped that they had? Rachel knew that she should feel guilty that she hoped that they had. But she didn't. Rachel was unfazed by him not asking her to step inside. She knew that he wouldn't ask her in. She kept her gaze on him, she could be just as stubborn as he was. Maybe that was why they had fought so much. Neither of them had ever wanted to give up in a fight. Rachel was just that way, she couldn't help it. It was just hard for her to give up at things. Rachel always fought how tall he was in her head. He was so much taller in person. Rachel totally got why this girl at their high school had called him Frankenteen. He was probably the tallest person that she had ever seen. "You can tell me anything, Finn. Even if you are still angry at me. I will always be here for you to talk to." She knew that Finn wouldn't take her up on it but she hoped that he would.

"You have got to be kidding me." Finn snapped. He was going to kill Sam for doing this. Even if Finn knew that it was for the right reasons. Finn honestly didn't know what the deal was. They had to back off some and let him handle his own situations. Finn also didn't want to talk to Rachel about him and Charlie. That was none of her business. She had to learn to keep her mouth shut. "Rachel, things with Charlie and I are fine." That was of course a complete lie, but that didn't mean they wouldn't work out in the end. Finn wasn't sure if she was the one, but he really hoped that they could get things worked out. Finn really did care about Charlie.

"I'm not kidding, and if things are fine, then why are your friends so worried, Finn? You can deny it all you want to me. That's fine. But I know that they aren't. You should pick one of your friends and talk about it, Finn Christopher." This was said in her stern 'I'm Rachel Berry and you're going to do what I say voice'. Rachel was sure that there was no way Finn would take that lying down. He would refuse to listen to her about that. Rachel knew that it ultimately it didn't matter. The idea would still be in his head, and it would stay with him. He might do it in the end after all. Rachel brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Don't worry. Okay? I got your best interests at heart."

Man, the balls on that woman. He didn't get it. He wasn't sure that he would ever get Rachel. She was so complex and what was the word? Crazy. "Go, Rachel. Just go, okay? There's nothing you can do to get me to listen." Finn was firm and resolute on that stance. Rachel, to his surprise, didn't fight him a bit. She just touched his arm, and then went back to her car. That was a big surprise. Finn knew that she wasn't going to give up one iota though. She never had. It was always her way or the highway. That was just Rachel.

When he got to the firehouse, he was planning on a Sam talking to. He would make him see exactly what he had done. That it was wrong. Finn was going to have to wait until their chief Schuester wasn't in the room. They would just get reamed up one side and down the other. Schue wanted all of his firemen to get along. And they all loved Schue. Finn saw Puckerman first. "Yo, Puck." Finn said, as he settled in. He was going to check the pantry, see what they needed for the day. Finn then could sit down and set the cooking schedule for the week. He was usually the one who was in charge of that kind of thing.

That was when Sam came in, carrying a Tupperware box of brownies. Blaine had made them. Some of the other firemens' wives had a baking thing and Blaine had joined. At the moment, they didn't have any female firemen, mostly because no one in Littleton had applied. Blaine loved the other guys' wives, though, he had a grand old time. Sam gave everyone a wave. "Hi." She said. He opened the Tupperware on the counter. It was lunchtime for the firehouse. Sam would be there for three days this time before he got to go home. He and Blaine had gotten a lot of stuff bought on the website. The night before had been wonderful. Just as he had told his husband it would be.

"Oh, fuck, brownies." Puck said, and reached for one. He loved brownies. Especially special ones, although he knew that these would not be. But Blaine had always been great at cooking and baking. Puck thought it was really cool that he was accepted by the other firemens' old ladies. It was great that they accepted Blaine like that. It was so good for Blaine. Puck took a huge bite. It was all almondy and deliciousness. He wondered what else that he was going to say. He could tell that there was some tension with Sam and Finn. He didn't know why. He thought he might have a suspicion, but nothing was confirmed. Puck was going to have to watch them and see if he could figure it all out. They could barely look at each other. Very curious.

Sam had to admit, he felt a little bit uncomfortable. He knew why Finn was being that way with him, but he knew that Puck didn't. He would have to tell Puck, assuming that Finn wasn't going to let him have it right now. Sam nodded. "Blaine made them this morning, told me to bring them in. He's hanging out with some of the wives today." Sam was glad that their married life was doing so well while they were here. They deserved to be happy. Sam was glad that everyone was helping them adjust and accepted them. He had been worried about it, if he was truly honest. But things had been great so far.

"He's not going to go over to my ex girlfriend's and get into my business?" Finn asked, his tone a bit frosty. He didn't think that he could let it go any longer. "Sam, what are you thinking?" He asked incredulously. He knew that his friends were only trying to help, but that didn't mean that had to like it. He couldn't let this kind of behavior get by. They'd think that they could get away with it. He didn't want that. Finn folded his arms and stood in front of Sam, an eyebrow arched. He could not believe this. "Sam, I'm fine, okay? I don't need you to butt your nose into it. I appreciate the concern. But I'm fine." This was a total and complete lie, of course.

"Finn, no the fuck you aren't! You are having a hard time right now. I know that you're upset about Rachel. That makes complete sense. It has to be hard for you to see her around like that." Sam had to feel sorry for Finn for that. He was sure if it was him, and Blaine was the one in town, he'd be devastated. And of course there was Charlie to consider. Finn had been getting way too attached. He could tell that Finn seemed to be holding something back. Sam knew it would be a very bad idea to press. He just hoped that Finn would have someone to talk to about it. Finn was a really good guy. He deserved to be happy. It wasn't fair that he wasn't.

"Why can't you just let me deal with things my own way? I don't need ya'll trying to run my life because you think that you know what's best. I am fine. I don't like that Rachel is here, but I can't help that. Yes, it's hard as fuck, but I can't ask her to leave. She's here and I'm going to have to deal. But that doesn't mean that I want you to try and butt into my life." Finn meant every word that he was saying. Even if he did get that his friends were trying to help. But Finn didn't want to talk to them about what he was thinking or feeling. Especially the ones about Rachel. He didn't want to because he wasn't even sure how he felt about the whole Rachel thing. It was hella confusing. He still had to sort it all out. He was having a bit of trouble on that front.

Puck moved to speak before Sam could. "Let's just move on, guys. You both just promise to drop it." Puck knew that Sam was right in the end, but he didn't think right now was the time to tell Finn that he had something going on. Puck had to hand it to Sam, he was being a good friend. Puck had to admit with all that was going on lately, he wasn't being one. He was trying to deal with Sarah at the moment. She was hard to deal with. Plus, he was trying to find a way to bridge the gap between Sarah and their Nana Connie. He couldn't believe that she'd been treating Sarah that way. Sarah was her grandchild. Her only granddaughter. Puck didn't know how their Nana could just toss off Sarah like she was nothing to her. They were family. Puck couldn't imagine not accepting Sarah. And they wouldn't have to worry about some dude knocking up Sarah. Wasn't that a good thing? Puck was thinking that if Sarah wanted to sleep with girls, go for it. Why try to change what they couldn't? Puck hated that Sarah had to go through that. It wasn't fair at all. Puck wanted Sarah to be able to have what she wanted. This whole thing was impossible. Puck was also worried about the whole 'dad' thing he was about to go through. He was just worried that he'd never be a good dad. Puck had to get some books or something to figure it out.

It felt like she'd been gob smacked. Rachel was sitting in her car, trying to calm down. She had just left the hospital. They had told her that she'd miscarried the baby. She'd been discharged from the hospital. She'd gone after she'd been at Finn's, she'd had weird cramping pains. This… she didn't have anyone to tell. Her best friend had slept with her fiancé. She didn't have any other friends here. Rachel thought she might have to call her dads. Rachel would call them when she got home. Rachel didn't know how to tell them everything that was going on. They didn't know that she and Jesse were broken up. They didn't know that there was a baby to lose. Rachel had to admit, a part of her was relieved. She wasn't….. at least no more arguing with Jesse, but a part of her had really been looking forward to being a mom. Rachel also knew that it would make things easier with Finn. He might be more perceptive to them now. Rachel knew that was horrible to think. She shouldn't even be considering that right now. Rachel couldn't help it. She'd lost so much. Rachel couldn't imagine losing anything else. She put her hand on the steering wheel of her car, her shoulders shaking as she cried. She was crying for her loss, and for feeling guilty that she wasn't more upset. She really felt like a terrible person. Rachel knew that this talk with her dads was going to be so hard. She wasn't sure that she could do it. But she knew that it had to be done.

It took about an hour before she was ready to call her dads. Rachel had gotten herself a cup of cocoa and a couple chocolate chip cookies. She picked up her cell phone with shaking hands and dialed. She took a deep sip of her cocoa, and really hoped that her dads wouldn't ask her too many questions. Rachel wasn't prepared to deal with them. Rachel did her best to sound calm when her dad Leroy picked up. "Hi, Daddy." Rachel said, her heart practically pounding out of her chest. "I have some not so great news." She started slowly. The whole story poured out of her, her voice shaking and wobbling the whole time. It still felt so surreal to her. It's like she was up above her whole body, watching the situation. Rachel hated to have to tell them that they'd lost their first grandchild. It really wasn't fair. Rachel had to wonder if this wasn't her fault, for hurting Finn the way that she had. Rachel felt so selfish. She knew that she shouldn't look at it that way. It wasn't her fault. They had told her sometimes these things just happened, no matter what you did right or wrong. She talked to Leroy for awhile, and agreed that he and her dad Hiram would come down to visit for awhile. Rachel got off the phone then, so she could start dinner. She wouldn't have to worry about work, either.

A week later, and Rachel's dads were there. She wasn't doing too much better, but at least she still had her job. The show was doing well in the ratings. She had gotten the guest bedroom ready for them. They hadn't discussed a time that they would leave yet. Rachel had to admit, they were here. Her dads were so amazing. Rachel had been cooking, too, so if when they got off the plane they wanted to eat, they could. Rachel was very worried about her dad Hiram, Leroy said he'd been acting strange lately. Rachel was thinking the worst, because if it was something else, they would have told her. Rachel wasn't sure that she was looking forward to finding out what exactly that was. Rachel's worst fears were probably exactly what it was. She didn't know how to brace herself. Rachel liked to be able to brace herself whenever possible. She didn't like to be blindsided. She had tried to offer to pick them up at the airport, and they told her no. Rachel had been a bit surprised. They were stubborn, it's where she got it from. Rachel was putting on a pot of coffee. That's when the doorbell rang. Who the fuck could that be? Rachel headed to the door, flinging it open wide. It was Quinn. What was she doing? This was insane. Rachel gritted her teeth. She didn't know why she was here. "Great. What are you doing here?" She demanded to know. Rachel was not in the mood for fighting. Especially when her dads were coming and her distress over the baby.

"Just let me in, Rachel." Quinn snapped. She stepped inside the house and Rachel shut the door behind her. Quinn actually did feel bad for sleeping with Jesse. But she thought since Rachel was trying to get Finn back before she broke up with Jesse, it all evened out. At least, in her mind that's how it should work. Quinn folded her arms tightly as she looked at Rachel. "I want you to tell Jesse that you're going to have him sign papers giving up his parental rights." She was completely serious, too. She didn't want Jesse to be involved at all. This was an easy way to ensure that.

Rachel's mouth dropped open in shock. She had to be kidding. "You have got to be kidding. I am not letting him off the hook." She said, there was no reason for her to tell Quinn about the miscarriage. Rachel didn't want to look weak in front of Quinn. Especially right now. Rachel gritted her teeth and stared at Quinn, her jaw set in a hard line. She couldn't believe that Quinn had even come here. They had been best friends since grade school. It really surprised her that Quinn had done this. They of course, had their fights, but all girls did. Rachel didn't know what else to say but get out. And she did want her to.

"Rachel, Jesse doesn't need the responsibility or the bad press." Quinn had to admit, it was boosting her own career to be with Jesse. Plus, she really did like him. He was great. Although, she was wondering if he was going to cheat on her like he had Rachel. Her mother had always said that if they'll do it with you, they'll do it to you. Quinn wasn't going to leave until she'd gotten Rachel to agree. Quinn didn't want to be with Jesse and him having to be responsible for a child. There was just no way that Quinn could try and talk her into having an abortion. That was against the way that she was raised. She would never get one, either.

Rachel scoffed. "This is just as much Jesse's baby as it is mine." This was true, and honestly, she should feel bad about lying. But she didn't. Mostly because she was still so angry at Quinn for what she'd done. She didn't want to let Quinn think that she was off the hook. That was something that Rachel thought would never happen. She folded her arms even tighter. "I am going to milk your boyfriend for all he's worth." Rachel knew that she was backing herself into a corner. That wasn't good. However, she couldn't back down now. It was a wonder that the news about the loss of the baby hadn't gotten around Littleton. It was small enough and someone at the hospital had to have seen. It was only logical.

"No, you are not. You are going to make Jesse sign over his rights." Quinn's voice was very firm. She hated to even think about the possibility that there would be a baby to raise. And it would be easier on everyone. Quinn didn't want that in her life at all. She folded her arms even tighter. "You are not going to have Jesse in your life." Quinn told her, jaw set tight. This was going to go the way she wanted. Or else.

_**Author's note: Hope ya'll liked! Yes. I had to end it on a cliff hanger. XD. More asap, I swear. This clamored to get out of my head, must be all the Klaine and Samchel, ugh. Anyway, I don't have this ALL planned out, but I do know some things. Can't wait for you to be able to read! Review if you like!** _


	5. Gone Too Soon

Chapter Five: Gone Too Soon

Somehow, the news of Rachel’s miscarriage got out. She was so angry about that. She didn’t know who had leaked it, but it wasn’t funny. She was at the moment at Blaine and Sam’s ,discussing baby things. Rachel had insisted, hiding her real feelings. She always did that. It was just easier than dealing. She was looking through baby clothes. It was making her sad, but it was okay. Rachel pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. She didn’t know what to do about anything. Her dads were still there, they had insisted that they weren’t going to leave until they were certain that they could leave her alone. She didn’t know why they couldn’t stop being so smothering. Thanksgiving was coming up, though, so it was nice that they were here. She didn’t know what she was going to do about the meal, though. She knew that her father Leroy wanted to take over, and she supposed that she could let him. It wasn’t as if she was into cooking a huge meal right now. Rachel really liked all of the clothes that Blaine had picked out so far. Rachel knew that she should say something because if she didn’t Blaine was going to ask what was up with her. Rachel had no desire to talk about what was on her mind. “Blaine, these clothes are adorable. You don’t even know what you’re having yet though.” Rachel wondered if she could keep doing this. 

There was more Rachel wasn’t saying. Blaine knew that she was still upset over her miscarriage. But he didn’t want to press her to talk about it. Blaine didn’t know what he would do if he were the one who had lost a baby. Blaine brushed some curls out of his eyes and then moved to fold some more baby clothes. Blaine was really glad that they were waiting to find out what the gender was. Blaine wanted to still have some mystery in life. His husband didn’t but Sam was going to go with what Blaine wanted. They had agreed that Sam could name the baby as a compromise. Blaine knew that Sam would pick a great baby name. “Are you sure that you’re okay, Rachel? You know that you can tell me anything.” Blaine hoped that she would take him up on it. Blaine wasn’t sure that she would, they were still getting to know each other, after all. Blaine knew that she didn’t have a lot of people to talk to about things. Her best friend had slept with her boyfriend, after all. And most of the other people she was talking to were connected to her other ex. Blaine couldn’t imagine being in her shoes. But he knew that he never would be. He and Sam were forever. They always had been. Blaine brushed some more curls off his forehead. Blaine really couldn’t wait till they got their baby. They had chosen Blaine to be the biological father. Sam really wanted Blaine’s curls on their baby.

It was nice of Blaine to offer. Rachel wasn’t going to take him up on it though. Even if she would love to. Rachel just couldn’t let him in. It was too much right now. Rachel forced another bright smile on her face. “I’m fine, Blaine. Really. Tell me what the doctor said about the baby.” Rachel zoned out as Blaine got excited and started chattering her ear off. Rachel wasn’t really listening to him though. She was lost in her own thoughts. Rachel was wondering why Finn hadn’t called yet to see how she was. Rachel wasn’t happy about it, she shouldn’t expect him to, but after all they had meant to each other, and this happens and he doesn’t call? It hurt. Of course, there was the chance that he just didn’t know what to say. Rachel knew that if she reached out to him he might not reach back. That would hurt, and that’s why she hadn’t tried yet. Rachel couldn’t put herself through that right now. It would feel like the ultimate betrayal. Rachel nodded when Blaine asked her if she wanted tea, and then he disappeared to get it. Rachel sat down on the couch, brushing some of her long locks behind her ear. Rachel was feeling so many things that she couldn’t put them into words. She stared out the window, the sun was shining brightly. Rachel couldn’t let her facade slip. She had to keep the mask in place. She couldn’t let her guard down. Rachel barely noticed when Blaine came back in with some sweet tea and some sugar cookies. Rachel picked up one absentmindedly.

Meanwhile, Puck and Olivia were kissing on the couch, Olivia on top of him. She was running her hands along his stomach, his hands were around her waist. They kissed deeper, his hands sliding under her shirt, stroking the soft skin of her back. She let out a moan against his lips. They pulled apart long enough to take off their tops, Puck’s hands sliding up to unhook her bra. His palms cupped her large breasts, they’d gotten even bigger with this pregnancy. She arched into his touch, as his fingers pinched her nipples gently. Olivia moaned and spread her hands along the tight muscles of his stomach. She leaned down to press her breasts against his bare chest, they were both a little breathless. She let her hips rock against his, his length was starting to harden. Her hand slid down and palmed him through his jeans. They both gasped. Olivia unbuttoned his jeans, and they moved to get them off, he wasn’t wearing any underwear. She worked out of her skirt and her panties, and lowered herself, guiding him into her. Olivia leaned down to kiss him, their tongues meeting. Staying inside her, he flipped them, sliding farther into her. They both gasped more, Puck bracing himself on the couch. Olivia’s hand moved up into his hair, and he let out a moan against her full lips. 

Her hands braced on his hips, and they both gasped out loudly. Olivia’s back arched as his mouth moved over her breasts, gently catching the nipples in his teeth. Her hands slid down across his rear, as if holding him inside her. “I love you.” Olivia gasped breathlessly, his mouth moving over her neck. They both came at the same time. She ran her hands along his back, both of them panting. Their lips met again, Puck’s hand sliding along her stomach. Olivia looked up into his hazel eyes. She loved the flecks of green she could see in his eyes. She loved that they were there. He shifted out of her and laid next to her on the couch. Olivia was trying to catch her breath. “You are amazing.”

His hand ran through her long black hair. He wondered if they were ever going to talk about how they were going to deal with Sarah living with them. Puck also knew how his sister felt about his girlfriend. “I love you too.” He said, he loved the silkiness of her hair. Puck leaned to reach into his jeans pocket, and pulled out a box. “Olivia Anne Gilmore, will you marry me?” He asked, as he opened the box. Inside was a small gold band with a small blue sapphire. Olivia was not a diamond girl. She wasn’t a jewelry girl, really. Her blue eyes lit up and she nodded, her eyes misting over. Puck slid the ring on her hand, loving the way the light hit the sapphire. It was beautiful. It also matched her eyes. Puck leaned to kiss her, he knew that this was right. 

Holding up her hand to look at it, Olivia leaned into him. She was so happy right now. She really hoped that Sarah wouldn’t be home for awhile. She was finishing up school for the Thanksgiving holiday. Olivia marvelled at the ring. She really thought that he’d done a great job picking it. Olivia loved that he knew her so well. It was so nice. Olivia tilted her head up to look at her fiance. “This is a beautiful ring, Noah.” Olivia told him, kissing him. Most girls would be put off by the fact that he asked after sex, but she didn’t mind. OIivia didn’t see why that was a bad thing. They were showing each other how much they loved each other when they had sex.

“I am glad you like it.” Puck told her. He loved that they were having a baby. At first he’d been nervous, but he had always wanted kids. He was running his hand along her arm. She was so gorgeous. Even more so while she was pregnant. Puck wondered if Finn was doing okay. If he was thinking about Finn he wondered how he could while Olivia was in his arms. Naked on top of it. But he couldn’t help it. Finn had been off lately. Puck also was wondering why he hadn’t called Rachel to see how she was. Puck couldn’t blame him though, if Finn was trying to avoid getting back together with her. It would be easy to get sucked back in if he got into contact with her. It would be hard.

A few blocks over, Finn was cooking. Just for him and Sam at the moment, they were the only ones in the firehouse. Finn was making tacos, it was quick and easy. Plus, there would be leftover meat for the others to reheat if they wanted. Finn was honestly wondering what to do about Rachel. He and Charlie hadn’t really talked, but he knew that she was pregnant. She had told him when he’d tried to talk her into getting back together. Finn hadn’t been sure what to say to that. He also wasn’t sure what to think of the idea that it might be his. Finn knew that he couldn’t back away though, if it was his. He couldn’t not be involved anyway. That was just wrong. Finn added the taco seasoning to the meat, humming under his breath. Puck was teaching him to play guitar. He was glad to learn, he could write his own songs. Finn still loved to sing even if it was only going to be a hobby. When things had gone south with Rachel he had lost the desire to sing professionally. It was their thing. Music. It was what had brought them together. Finn stirred the meat once more and got the lettuce and things out. He’d made the guacamole from scratch the day before during a lull to keep busy. For some reason, Sam was knitting. Finn was assuming that his husband had taught him how. Blaine was a nice guy he supposed. He hadn’t gotten to know him very well yet. Finn wanted to try and get to know him though. 

That’s when Sam came over, still carrying his knitting. He was making a blanket for the baby. Sam had decided on James John for a boy, and Maisy Stella for a girl. Sam was watching Finn curiously, the blanket would be rainbow. Since they were trying to keep things gender neutral. Sam brushed a lock of his long blonde hair out of his eyes. “It looks good, Finn.” Sam said, and he was a lot surprised to find that he really did mean it. Sam normally wasn’t a fan of Mexican and Finn was still angry at him for what had happened. Sam wondered what he should say next. Finn still hadn’t spoken, and Sam wasn’t sure if him speaking again was the best idea. Sam had thought that he was doing the right thing. He definitely didn’t think that Finn agreed. But that’s the thing. Sam wasn’t sure that he had done the wrong thing. Sam’s needles moved as he knitted, he really didn’t want to get behind. “Finn, I know that you’re still angry with me about what happened. I’m sorry. I am. But I just think that you should give me something to do to make it up to you. So that the tension we’ve been having can go back to normal. Schue is going to kill us if we can’t fix this, Finn.”

That had to be a joke, right? It had to be. Finn gave him an exasperated look. “Evans-Anderson, you must be insane.” He said. The part about Schue was true, though. They would have to deal with him if this kept going on. Finn didn’t really care what Schuester thought at the moment though. Finn didn’t want to talk to Sam. Not more than he had to, anyway. There was too much anger that he was dealing with right now. Just not for Sam, either. Finn concentrated on cooking, hoping that Sam would just walk away if he didn’t answer him. Finn wondered if that was hoping for too much. Sometimes Sam wasn’t the brightest crayon in the box. It could be annoying. 

He was saved answering when Schuester himself came into the room. Sam braced himself. He was sure that this was going to be about their fight. Sam wished Finn had been more receptive to mending the fences. Sam gave Schue a half smile. “What’s up, Schue?” He asked, hoping that he would at least hold off on saying anything. Sam was starting to get a headache and he didn’t want it to get worse. He moved to the fridge to get a soda. Sam’s green eyes still remained half on Schue though, waiting to see if he looked angry. He couldn’t tell. “Blaine said he had a great time with Emma yesterday.” Emma was Will’s wife, and she and Blaine were close.

Will folded his arms. He didn’t know exactly what was going on with them, but he knew something was. Will was going to make them talk about it. “What is wrong with the two of you? You two haven’t talked in awhile. I can’t make you two get along, but you have got to try to get along. I have no idea what’s going on, but you can’t continue to do this. It is important that you two at least appear t . Camaraderie is very important with all of you in the company. You two need to talk about whatever it is that is causing you to fight.” Will didn’t want to have to tell them again, so he wouldn’t have to get really angry. 

That was when Schuester left them alone, assuming that they would talk. Finn shared a look with Sam. They were quiet, and Finn wondered who would speak first. Finn didn’t want to be the one to speak first. Finn went back to work on the tacos. He wasn’t going to tell Sam that what he had done was okay with him. Finn had finally started getting his life back together after the worst breakup of his life, and Sam had gone and put Rachel right back in his life. Finn didn’t want to have to see her as it is. He started putting the tacos together, Sam could get his own. Finn was going to be his completely stubborn self. 

Meanwhile, Quinn was going down the aisle at the grocery store. She was feeling conflicted about what had happened with the baby. Obviously, it was going to be beneficial, because neither she nor Jesse wanted to raise a baby right now. The Christian in her knew that she was risking hell thinking that it was a good thing. It wasn’t. But it was a lot less complicated. That was for sure. Quinn almost stopped short when she saw the Berrys ahead of her. Quinn was glad that it wasn’t Rachel, but the Berry men hadn’t spoken to her yet since the whole thing had gone down. Quinn didn’t know what to say if they chose to give her hell because what she had done wasn’t right. Quinn knew that even if it wasn’t what she put out to the world. Rachel hadn’t ever really loved Jesse, and as soon as she had gotten Finn back in her daily sight, Jesse had gone by the wayside. Quinn hadn’t been raised that way, to blame the wife, but she couldn’t help it right now. Quinn held her breath as she walked by them, hoping that she could get past them safely. Quinn kept her eyes averted, but it didn’t work. Leroy caught her eye. Quinn let out a breath, not looking away as she looked back at him. Quinn brushed some of her long blonde hair behind her ear, waiting for him to speak first. It would be hard to know a defense when she wasn’t sure what was coming. She tried to keep emotion off her face. 

It wasn’t Leroy who spoke, though, Hiram spoke. “There wasn’t anyone else for you? You had to go after Jesse? It’s not completely your fault, because Jesse should have said no, but you knew that Rachel was with him.” Hiram really hadn’t thought that Jesse and Rachel would last long term, because she had never stopped loving Finn. They had been glad that they had gotten some time apart, actually, it would help with life experience. But Rachel had been pregnant, she had been excited about it, even if Jesse was the father. They liked Jesse, and always had. They could have dealt with him if they had had to.

“I didn’t plan on sleeping with Jesse, Hiram. It just happened. Believe me, I don’t think that I’ll ever stop feeling guilty. But I can’t take back what happened. And I’m sorry Rachel lost the baby. I really am. I was raised to believe every child is a blessing.” They had known her for a long time, and she hoped they wouldn’t press the issue. However, she knew that causing a scene in the grocery store was Leroy’s thing. Quinn didn’t have the energy for this. She gave Leroy and Hiram pleading looks, hoping they would have mercy on her. She doubted that they would, though. They would read her the riot act. She had hurt their daughter. 

Before either of them could reply, they were joined by Finn. He’d forgotten to get some things for dinner. Quinn and Jesse’s relationship meant literally nothing to him. “You guys are blocking the aisle.” He told them, bracing himself for the Berry men’s fawning. They had always liked him. Finn met Quinn’s gaze. They both for once were in agreement, they wanted this to stop right now. Finn didn’t know what to say as soon as the Berry men started talking to him. He did his best to be polite, and while they were distracted, Quinn managed to slip away. Finn was sure she’d pay for that later. “It’s so good to see you, Leroy, Hiram.” He did his best to sound upbeat.

Leroy hugged Finn tightly. They really wanted him to get back together with Rachel. They had always liked him more than Jesse. Leroy thought Jesse was a suckup and a sicophant. Rachel didn’t need that in her life. She needed Finn. Leroy knew one day they would get it together. “I hear you’re a fireman, Finn. That is very noble work. I am sure that your parents are so proud of you. We are.” He said, touching Hiram’s arm when he said that. “You are a fine young man, just like we always knew you would be.” He got lost in his thoughts when Finn replied. He was watching the space Quinn had occupied. He still wanted her to pay for what she had done to his little girl. Rachel would always be that to him, no matter how old she got. 

Twenty minutes later, Finn was on his way back to the firehouse. He was feeling really vulnerable lately, what with Charlie dumping him, too. Finn still felt like there was something that she wasn’t telling him. Finn knew that he couldn’t make her tell him though. As much as he might want to. When he got back to the firehouse, Rachel was there. Finn sighed. She did look gorgeous. Finn swallowed hard. It was going to be hard to say no to her. “What do you want, Rachel?” He asked. “Don’t tell me that you’re here to get me back.” Finn added, although he had an inkling that she was. Finn had to admit, she looked so amazing.

Rachel smoothed her miniskirt. She didn’t know where to start. Rachel followed him into the firehouse. “Finn, please. We need to talk. I…… I miss being friends with you. We were so close.” She said, she just hoped that he listened. They couldn’t build their relationship back up if they weren’t friends. Rachel decided that was a better approach. They could start slow. Get to know each other how they were now. “Just try it. We can get to know each other as we are now.” That was what she really thought they should do. She watched Finn’s expression, trying to gauge how he felt about that. It was hard to tell, actually. Rachel brushed her hand through her hair. 

That was intriguing. Whether he wanted to admit it out loud or not. Finn went back to dinner, which one of the other guys had kept an eye on for him. Finn knew deep down in his heart that he had never stopped loving Rachel, as angry as he was and had been. “I guess we could start being friends.” He said grudgingly. “I just….. don’t think that that opens the door for us to start dating again. I don’t know that I trust you anymore. You broke up with me.” If Finn was honest with himself though, he missed her a lot. “So as long as you know that, then we could do the friends thing.” Finn told her. He had to admit, he loved the smile and laugh that emanated from her then. 

“That’s okay.” Rachel said, grinning. She was just glad that Finn had agreed. She really wanted him in her life. She was thinking that they could fall in love all over again. Rachel really thought that it would work, and it was because she was sure that he already was in love with her. That’s why he was so angry at her. Rachel said, “We can just be friends. I just miss you. I swear, I won’t pressure you to get back together with me.” Rachel was so surprised and glad at the same time. She watched as he started putting the tacos together. “I can go if you need me to. I don’t want to interrupt anything.” Rachel thought they smelled really good. She’d always loved Finn’s cooking. He had real skill.

“You could stay for dinner if you wanted. Nobody will mind.” Finn said, shrugging his shoulders. He wasn’t sure what made him agree to her proposal but he didn’t regret it. It was the right decision. He rang the dinner bell, and Sam and Will came to join them. Finn introduced her to Schue, and then they all sat down. Finn was quiet while they ate, they were talking about baby stuff, and Finn was thinking about Charlie. He really did miss her and wanted her back. That’s why it was possible for he and Rachel to be friends. They could figure it all out together. Finn had to find a way to get Charlie to listen. 

When they were done eating, Finn and Rachel were washing up the dishes. Sam was off doing some house cleaning. Will was working in his office. Finn was drying while Rachel washed. Rachel looked over at him. “You really are a good cook, Finn. I always thought so.” Flattery was always helpful with Finn. She handed him another wet plate. Rachel said, “I want to bake some cookies for the firehouse.” She did. Rachel loved to bake, it was one of her favorite pastimes. She thought they should throw a baby shower for Blaine and Sam, too. She thought that would be a lot of fun to bake for. She was already running through cake recipes in her head. 

The next few weeks went by quickly. Finn and Rachel grew closer, and Rachel was over the moon about it. Rachel was at her place, she was having a small party. She was making dinner for the party. Appetizers, and the main course was homemade pizza. It was her specialty. She was listening to music while she was cooking, and didn’t hear Sam and Blaine come on in. She jumped when she saw them. “Oh, hi, guys.” She said, as she got the mozzarella sticks in the oven. Rachel got them both a glass of wine. Rachel was hoping that Finn was going to actually come. He had said that he would. That didn’t mean that he was for sure coming through. “Is Finn coming?” Rachel asked, getting out some taquitos. They could be dipped in sour cream. They were great. She opened the bag, and while she was putting them on the cookie sheet, Blaine went to get out the paper plates and red solo cups. As soon as Sam saw them, he started to sing Red Solo Cup. Blaine grinned and sang along. Rachel listened, she thought they had great voices. “You two should sing for my producers, they are always looking for new talent.” She thought they would be a big hit. Rachel thought they could really make a splash. “They are working on casting some guest roles, actually.” Rachel poured herself her own glass of wine. Before either of them could agree or not, Finn arrived, Puck and Olivia just behind him. Rachel gave him a huge grin.

“Rachel, can we talk?” Finn asked, and Rachel led him to her bedroom. Finn didn’t mince words, he just kissed her. Rachel was too surprised to do anything but kiss back. He pulled her to him, and her arms slid around his neck. She deepened the kiss, and Finn kissed her back just as hard. They got clothes off quickly, and in all the passion, a condom was forgotten. They made love rapidly. Very passionately. Finn wasn’t sure what had come over him but he was glad he’d gone with the impulse. But he was glad that Rachel had gone with it, too. They lay on the bed afterwards, and Finn looked at Rachel. “I have been thinking about that for days.” He told her. Rachel was unable to keep from smiling. Finn said, “We should go back out there, it’s a party.” He reached for his jeans, to pull them on. He was very hungry and smelled food. “Plus, I’m starving. And I smell food.” Finn knew that they had to talk about that, what they had just done. Finn didn’t know what they wanted out of this. Well, he knew what Rachel wanted. Finn just wasn’t sure what he wanted. He still had feelings for Rachel, but he also still had feelings for Charlie. Not that that was going to do anything, Charlie was insistent that they weren’t going to work out. Finn finished getting dressed, and so did Rachel. “I know we need to talk about this.”

Rachel couldn’t believe what had just happened. “We do, but it can wait till after the party.” She told him. Rachel blushed deeply as Finn went to join the party. She looked in the mirror for a moment, wondering if she was pregnant now. Rachel just remembered they hadn’t used a condom. Rachel sighed. She just hoped that if she was, it would be okay. Rachel didn’t want to lose another baby. Especially since this was Finn’s baby. She then went back out to join the others, they were all having a good time, it looked like. Rachel went to get some food, everyone else was eating and talking. Rachel was quiet, she was thinking. She knew that she wanted Finn back, but she couldn’t force him. Rachel wasn’t going to bring that up unless he asked though. Rachel had kept her promise about not asking him to take her back. She didn’t want to break it, Finn might bolt. Although, Rachel had a feeling that Finn did want her. She would let him start speaking first, so that she could see what he wanted. Rachel could barely keep her excitement at bay. It was going to work out, she could feel it. Rachel was so happy. She hummed under her breath as the conversation went on around her. She was so happy right now. She really was. She would always mourn her lost baby, but she really was doing better. Rachel missed her dads, they had taken off the week before. That’s how she knew she’d be okay, because they had felt confident in leaving. Rachel smiled as she met Finn’s eye. 

Blaine and Sam settled on Rachel’s couch. Everyone else was playing beer pong. Blaine ran his hand through Sam’s blonde hair. “You okay? You’ve been quiet since we got here.” Blaine said, wondering if Sam would actually tell him if there was something wrong. Blaine hoped so, they had great communication, actually. But they had been together for a very long time. It was just easy for them. Blaine kept his hand in Sam’s hair, he loved playing with it. Sam liked it too, his green eyes were half closed in ecstasy. Blaine was glad he was enjoying. “You look like you’re fine, but still.”

Turning to look at him, Sam said, “Honestly, baby, I’m fine.” Sam told him, looking into those gorgeous hazel eyes. He’d been looking into those eyes almost his entire life. They were his favorite thing about Blaine, actually. They were so gorgeous. “I’m just thinking about the baby names. I’m not sure about the ones I picked out.” That was the truth. Before Blaine could reply, Sam added, “And how much I love you. I love you so much.” Sam knew he would be dead by now without Blaine. He couldn’t imagine life without his husband. Sam had been thinking about it a lot because of Finn and Rachel. They’d had to live without each other for so long. 

Leaning out, Blaine kissed Sam deeply. “I love you, too. I’m sure whatever names you picked out are fine.” Blaine told him. That was when one of the drunk people decided to do karaoke, and Blaine grinned. “Hell yeah, let’s do it!” He said as Rachel grinned wider. Finn went to get out her karaoke machine, which Blaine was honestly not surprised that she owned. Blaine said, “I want to go first!” He had a song that he wanted to sing and dedicate it to Sam. “Actually, Rachel, would you sing with me?” He asked. Rachel grinned and agreed. You didn’t have to ask her twice. Blaine grinned too and went through until he found Ain’t No Other Man by Christina Aguilera. 

I could feel it from the start  
Couldn’t stand to be apart  
Something about you caught my eye  
Something moved me deep inside  
Don’t know what you did boy but you had it  
And I’ve been hooked ever since   
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.   
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense

Ain’t no other man can stand up next to you  
Ain’t no other man on the planet does what you do  
You’re the kind of guy a guy finds in a blue moon  
You’ve got style, you’ve got class  
You got style with your badass oh yeah  
Ain’t no other man it’s true, alright   
Ain’t no other man but you

“That was for you, Sammy.” Blaine said, and Sam got up to kiss him deeply. Then Puck and Olivia got up to sing. Blaine and Sam were still kissing, making out on the couch now. Blaine’s hands ran up into Sam’s hair, tugging on it. Neither one of them seemed to care that the others could see them. Blaine gasped lightly against Sam’s mouth, and Sam tugged Blaine onto his lap. Blaine let him, his breath shallow. Sam’s hands were running along his husband’s back, and they let out moans. Blaine almost didn’t want to stop. They kissed deeply, sucking on each other’s tongues. Blaine could kiss him literally all day. They had once, kissed all day. Not just kissing, if you got his drift, though. Blaine’s cock was starting to stand at attention, too. “Sammy, let’s go…. I want to fuck you hard and fast.” He whispered in his ear. Sam’s green eyes met his, and he nodded. They made their excuses, and went out to Sam’s pickup truck. Blaine licked his lips eagerly as Sam opened the door for him. They would do this and well. 

Two months later

Finn woke up in the hospital, looking around in pure confusion. What the hell was going on? All he could remember was his own name. He looked to the bed next to him, where Puck was lying in a coma. Who was that? He thought to himself. That’s when a short brunette came into the room, and as soon as she saw him, she went to him and kissed him all over his face. That was new, especially since he wasn’t sure who she was. “Um, do I know you?” He asked, and her big brown eyes filled with tears. Oh crap, girls crying freaked him out. “Um, I mean, I’m sorry I don’t remember, okay? Don’t cry, girls crying freaks me out, Grilled Cheesus.” 

Rachel couldn’t help but laugh when he said that. She remembered him saying that. It had been awhile. She had news for him, and it was good. She held out her left hand, on it sparkled diamond engagement and matching wedding rings. “I’m your wife, Rachel, and you’re Finn Hudson.” She told him, watching his green eyes widen. “And I just found out we’re going to have a baby. I’m so glad you woke up, Finn.” She told him. She leaned to kiss him softly. Then she cast a glance at Puck, who probably wasn’t going to wake up, and she felt so guilty that Finn had. Puck had risked his life to save Finn. Olivia was beside herself with grief. So was Sarah. It was all very unfair to all of them.

“Oh wow.” Finn said, taking it all in stride, watching her look over at the other guy’s bed. “Who is that anyway?” He asked, with curiosity in his voice. Finn then listened as his wife told him the whole horrible story, a factory in town, the bread one, had caught fire, and they had gone to put it out. It had been out of control, and Finn had gotten trapped in a room. Puck had gone to save him, and gotten hit with a falling beam. If Evans-Anderson hadn’t been there, they’d all be dead. This was a lot of info to get in one go. His eyes were very wide. “Oh, shit.” He said, for lack of anything else to say. This wasn’t what he had expected at all. He licked his lips as he looked at her. “Is he going to wake up?” He asked, and Rachel could only shake her head no. Finn’s eyes brushed with tears. It wasn’t fair, really. Then he looked at Rachel. “Doesn’t he have a pregnant fiancee?”He asked, and she nodded, confirming it for him. He wasn’t sure where that had come from, why he remembered that. It really wasn’t fair at all. Finn sat up a little as Rachel started laying out food that she’d brought him. It looked so good. Finn was starving. That seemed very familiar to him, and he bet it was very common.

“It’s so sad, Olivia’s taking it really hard. Noah is her whole life. She won’t let me do anything for her, either. I really wish that she would. I hate feeling helpless.” Rachel said, laying out the tacos and burritos she’d brought with her. Finn loved Mexican food. Rachel was glad that she had gotten it for him. “I am so glad that you’re awake, Finn. I was so worried about you. And the doctor says that you may have amnesia for awhile, but they don’t think it will be permanent.” Rachel knew that there were other things that he needed to know, she was just afraid to tell him. It sounded bad to someone on the outside. Their marriage, the baby……..

Finn’s eyes were taking in the Mexican food and so he was barely listening. None of that sounded horrible to him, no permanent amnesia, so that was all good to him. He took a big bite of burrito. “So if we’re having a baby, what are we having?” Her eyes brushed with tears again, but she assured him they were happy tears because he remembered about the baby. Finn said, “Yeah, I remember. I don’t know why, I just do. But maybe more stuff will come back.” Finn didn’t want to dwell on the sadness if they didn’t have to. He wanted to get past it. Even if it might take awhile. Even if that wasn’t what he wanted, for it to take awhile, “Tell me everything about our life. I want to know everything. Especially how we met.” He said, looking at her headon.

A couple of days later, they were declaring Finn able to go home, and Puck was being taken off life support. It wasn’t fair at all, but it was also what he had wanted. Even if no one else agreed. He was gone too soon.

 

_**Author’s note: So, yeah, I’m sorry it took so long for an update. Sorry I killed off Puck. I promise, that should be the only sad left. Review if you like!** _


	6. Just A Dream

Chapter Six: Just A Dream

When they were taking Puck off life support, he started to breathe on his own. Olivia was of course very pleased about this. She was getting incredibly pleased about this. She was getting increasingly pregnant. It was a Friday evening and Olivia was sitting with him, reading to him from a Stephen King novel. It was the only kind of books he’d read. That was when Rachel stuck her head in the room. Olivia put the bookmark she was using in the book, one of the Dark Tower series. “Hi, Rachel. How are you? How are the babies?” Rachel had found out she was having twins. Olivia was glad that that wasn’t her.

Rachel came all the way in, she had bags from Burger King in her hand. “I brought you some dinner.” Rachel admired Olivia’s dedication to her fiance. She was still getting to know the other woman, and she liked what she knew. The other woman was kind and open. She loved that Olivia was like that. Puck needed that from what she could tell. “I hope you like Whoppers, because that’s what I brought.” Rachel handed her one of the bags. She had gotten herself something too. Rachel took a sip of her milkshake. “Finn sends his love, and he’s going to be by tomorrow. Sam, too. Is there any change in Noah?” Rachel was glad he’d breathed on his own, it was a good sign.

“Yeah, he’s moving limbs, fingers and stuff. The doctor says he’s very lucky, and there’s a chance he might come out of it. A good chance.” Olivia was very glad of this. Maybe her many prayers were being answered. Olivia took a big bite of her Whopper with a sigh of ecstasy. She did love them. “You are too nice to bring me food like this. I was just starting to get hungry.” Olivia didn’t know what she would do without Rachel right now. Before she could say anything more, a tall black man was standing in the doorway. Olivia wondered if this was Jake…. “Can we help you?”

Jake Puckerman stood in the doorway, at a loss as to what to say. He was here because Sarah had called him. Jake wasn’t sure why he had come. They weren’t exactly close. He thought he might want to change that though. Jake stepped cautiously into the room. “I’m Jake… Puck’s brother.” He said, wondering which girl was Olivia. “I’m here because Sarah called me. Told me what happened.” He offered his hand to Olivia. “Are you Olivia?” He asked, noticing how pregnant that she was. He might be going to be an uncle. He wasn’t so good with kids, not really. He kept his gaze on Olivia. 

Olivia’s blue eyes widened. She thought that Sarah didn’t want Jake around. Maybe she’d changed her mind. “I’m Olivia, yes. This is my friend Rachel Hudson. I’m very glad that you came. Noah’s been hoping that you two could meet.” Olivia watched as Jake slid into a chair at the end of Puck’s bed. Olivia finished eating and looked at him. “What did Sarah tell you about what happened?” She asked. Olivia didn’t know what to tell him without knowing what he knew. She looked at her fiance, who was still lying in his coma, but breathing on his own. She was so grateful that he was still alive. 

“She told me everything, that he’s in a coma, but breathing on his own. I’m…. you must be very worried.” Jake said. He fingered his wedding ring. He had been married for a year to his high school sweetheart Marley Rose. He was working as a mechanic while Marley went to college. Jake really thought she could make something of herself. Jake wasn’t a school kind of guy, never had been. He folded his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “I’ll be honest with you. My wife was the one who told me I should come. I wasn’t sure that me being here would be appropriate.” Jake informed them. 

Rachel reached to clean up their trash. “Noah will be so glad that you’re here. He’s been wanting to meet you.” Rachel couldn’t imagine having a half sibling that she didn’t know very well. It was something right out of a television show. Rachel just couldn’t fathom how Sarah and Puck must have felt. She gave Jake a soft smile. “You’re married though? You’re so young, that’s really admirable to be committed so young like that.” Rachel thought it was sweet that Jake was married. Even if he was a bit young. Not that she had room to talk, she was under 25 and married. Rachel wouldn’t take back her wedding at all. She threw their trash away. “I’ll go, let you two talk.” She told them, giving Olivia a hug and kissing Puck’s cheek. “It was nice to meet you, Jake.” Rachel was glad that Jake had shown up. It was good that Puck had his family showing up for him. Rachel needed to get home and practice some of her lines as it was. They were writing in the pregnancy, but Rachel’s character was giving it up for adoption. She thought it was the easy route, but she didn’t want to complain. 

When Rachel had left, Olivia turned back to Jake. Olivia settled a hand on her belly. The baby was kicking up a storm. She hoped Puck would wake up, she wanted the baby to know him. Before she could say anything more to Jake, Puck’s eyes fluttered, and opened. “Oh my God, Noah!” She cried, taking his hand and squeezing it. She started fussing over him, as his eyes took in the hospital room. “You’re awake, I can’t believe it.” She fluffed his pillows. “And look, Jake came, bae.” She said. Olivia hoped that she wasn’t moving too quickly for him, he seemed groggy.

Puck barely remembered the bread factory fire. But he remembered nearly dying. His hazel eyed gaze took in the hospital room, and then settled on his younger brother. “Jake?” He asked, his voice hoarse from misuse. He took a drink of the water cup Olivia stuck in front of him. He looked down at his legs, encased in casts under the blankets. Puck wondered how long he’d have to be here, recovering. Puck hated hospitals. His mother had died in one. Not that she’d been a great mother. She’d been very absent. He ran his hand gingerly over his scalp. He hoped that his casts could come off soon. He wanted to get back to work, actually.

Olivia hit the call button for the nurse, she thought they should know that he was awake. She kissed his cheek. “You’ve been in a coma for a week. You almost…. I almost lost you.” She said this with tears in her voice. He was going to be okay, he was awake. She was so glad that he was okay. “You have to take it easy.” Olivia told him, Jake had fallen quiet, just watching. She was pleased when Puck’s hand slid over her belly, his eyes in awe. Did he have a bit of amnesia like Finn? She hoped not. But if he did, they would deal with it. “I just found out we’re having a girl, Noah.” She was glad that they weren’t having twins, like Rachel and Finn. Olivia couldn’t imagine the idea of two babies. Not at once, anyway. That was a new development, Rachel had just found out that a couple of days ago. She was meaning to ask Rachel what Finn would say about it. She knew that Rachel was a bit concerned that Finn was going to freak out before he got his memory back. She hoped that he didn’t, she knew that Rachel was really happy that she and Finn were married now. Olivia wanted it to work out for them. They were so in love.

Puck kept his hand on her baby bump, hoping that the baby would kick. “A baby girl?” He asked, his tone in awe. He forgot all about what was going on with him. All he cared about was his baby girl. “That’s so amazing, Livvy.” He said. This is when the nurse came in, to look him over. He endured it, keeping an eye on his fiancee the whole time. Puck finally did turn his gaze to the nurse. “I would like to know when I am going to get out of here.” He hoped that she would see it as him getting better. “I really hate hospitals. I really want to go home.” Puck wished that he didn’t need to recover, Olivia was carrying his baby, and she deserved to be waited on. Puck was going to have to make sure that Sarah helped out. She was going to complain about it, but he knew that she’d do it regardless. Puck listened as the nurse told him it would be a bit, and the doctor would have to tell him when they’d be able to let him go. Puck sighed but accepted this, turning his gaze to his brother. He caught sight of the wedding ring on his brother’s finger. “No way, you’re married?” He thought that Jake was way too young for that. He wasn’t even 21 yet. That was way too young. 

Jake nodded “For a year now. She wanted to come, but she couldn’t get out work. She also has classes. She’s in college.” Jake was glad that Puck had woken, maybe things were going to be alright. He seemed like he was going to be okay. Jake knew it was awful, but he was trying to figure out how long he’d have to stay. He wanted to go grab a bite before he went back to the bed and breakfast and called his wife. Jake watched as Olivia excused herself, she blamed her bladder. Jake looked at his brother. “When are you going to marry Olivia? You’ve been with her for years, from what Sarah told me.” Jake didn’t know what else to say. He supposed that it was a nice safe topic, talking about their girls. Jake didn’t know why he was doing his best to avoid talking about anything serious. It was just what felt right. Jake brushed his hand across his scruffy chin. He just hoped that they could keep this light. He wasn’t ready for the big, serious talk. Jake never wanted to have the big serious talk. It made things complicated. 

Deciding not to say what he felt about Jake being married, not wanting to fight, he said, “We’re engaged, actually. We haven’t set a date yet. We’re just happy being together. I know she’s the one, and she knows the same about me. We’re in no big rush. Plus, she’s not one of those girls who pushes to get married immediately.” Puck felt really lucky about that, even if he was ready to get married. Puck wasn’t one to date a pushy girl. Olivia wasn’t a pushy girl. He looked at Jake, and Olivia had given them some alone time. “So, tell me the truth, you’re only here because of your wife, right?” He didn’t really care what the reason was. Jake was here, and that was the important thing. He’d done the right thing. It was more than he could say for his Nana Connie. Although, he didn’t know who had been here and who hadn’t. He supposed that he should ask Olivia. He doubted that she had left him alone at all. Puck loved her so much. He couldn’t imagine life without her. He knew he wouldn’t ever have to find out. They were forever. He was so glad that they were having a baby together. He’d always wanted to be a father. This baby meant everything to him. 

Jake blushed a bit. “Yeah, I’m here because of Marley. But I’m glad that I came, honestly.” He said. This is when Olivia came back. Jake offered his hand to Puck. “It’s good to meet you finally. I need to go grab a bite and call my wife. I’ll be back tomorrow.” Jake was glad that he’d come, honestly. He really did want to get to know Puck and his family. Jake didn’t feel part of the family yet. He wasn’t sure that he ever really would, but he hoped that he could try to. 

Two weeks later

Rachel and Finn went over to Puck and Olivia’s, Puck was finally home from the hospital. Rachel had brought over dinner, and they were going to have a dinner party to celebrate Puck being home. Rachel had made tuna casserole, it was Puck’s favorite. They arrived, and they all went to the living room while Rachel popped the casserole in the oven to warm up. Sarah was spending the night at a friend’s, so they were child free. Rachel took drinks in the living room. “Are you glad to be home, Noah?”

Puck had been given a wheelchair and he was seated in it. Olivia and Finn were on the couch. “Of course I am. I just wish my legs were healed up so I could go back to work. I hate being at home all the time. Although I am glad that I get to spend time with Liv.” He said, accepting the glass of wine Olivia handed him. Puck looked at Rachel. “So, Livvy say that you’re having twins. How do you feel about that? Are you nervous? If it was me, I would be so freaked out.” Two babies was a lot to handle. Puck was just glad that he and Liv were having a girl. 

“I’m a little nervous, but I think Finn and I are going to be great with the babies. I just hope that they aren’t identical.” She said. “I’m afraid that I won’t be able to tell them apart.” Rachel was hoping for a girl and a boy. They’d have one of each. Rachel was honestly more nervous about her show, it had gotten picked up, and she was nervous about her baby storyline. Rachel wasn’t sure that she was going to be able to play a woman who gave up a baby for adoption. She wished that she knew someone to ask. Rachel took her acting very seriously. “Finn is more nervous than I am.”

Finn took a sip of his beer. “It’s two babies.” He said. “I am nervous that it’s going to be too hard raising twins.” He was scared that he was going to mess it up. Finn was looking forward to Christmas, which was right around the corner. He loved Christmas. It was his favorite holiday. It was so magical. Finn changed the subject. “Are you guys excited for Christmas? I can’t wait, it’s the first one for Rachel and me as newlyweds. I just wish I could remember our first Christmas together.” Finn was excited because his family was coming. His brother Kurt was coming all the way from London with his husband Adam. Finn wished he could remember more about Adam. As it was, he hadn’t remembered Kurt’s name. He didn’t remember much of anything. Finn had been looking through pictures trying to remind himself what his family looked like. And Kurt and Adam apparently had news to share. Finn was curious about what it was. “My family’s coming. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen them.” Finn said eagerly. His stomach growled, making him blush deeply.

“Let’s continue this at the table, my husband is starving.” Rachel giggled and they went to the kitchen, Rachel getting out the casserole and the bread. They all sat down and she started to dish out food, as Olivia made sure everyone had a salad, too. Rachel said, “I hope that everyone’s hungry.” She loved to cook, she had learned from her dads. Leroy was a huge baker. Rachel’s favorite dessert in the whole world was his cheesecake. He made it completely from scratch. Rachel sipped her sparkling grape juice. She missed wine. She couldn’t wait to give birth. 

Puck forked up a bite and chewed before he said anything. “I am starving, and I can’t wait for Christmas, either. Actually, tomorrow, I’m going caroling with Sam.” Blaine would have gone, but he was still gun shy about singing. Puck wasn’t sure yet how they were going to deal with his chair, but he loved Christmas, despite being Jewish. Rachel was too, but Puck knew that she loved it too. He hadn’t started celebrating it till he’d started dating Olivia. It was her favorite holiday also. “I’m also looking forward to Hanukkah. Are you, Rachel? You’re ready to get all those gifts?”

Rachel replied, “I told Finn he didn’t have to get me anything for Hanukkah this year. Are you getting me anything? Because you don’t have to get me anything either. I’m just grateful for what I have already this year. I can’t wait to light the menorah though. My dads are going on a cruise though, so I am going to have to call them. Finn and I are having Chinese takeout on Christmas Eve, and we’re going to watch The Santa Clause. It’s Finn’s favorite.” She liked White Christmas the most, but she loved musicals.

Olivia said, “I already have all of my Christmas and Hanukkah shopping done. I didn’t want to have to scramble to get things. My sister’s coming from Memphis. She goes to college there.” She and her sister Joey were close. Joey was short for Josephine. She’d been Joey from birth though, because Olivia had been 3 and that’s what she could say. Olivia was excited to see her, it had been awhile, without counting Skype. Olivia wasn’t a big Skype person though. She liked texting. “I haven’t seen Joey in person in about a year. It’s gonna be amazing.” 

They spent the rest of dinner chatting easily, and then Puck and Olivia were left alone. They were sleeping in the guest bedroom on the ground floor, since Puck couldn’t climb the stairs. Olivia got them both a decaf cup of coffee and they headed into the bedroom. Olivia was the first to get changed. She was starting to feel less sexy the more pregnant she got. But she knew that to Puck she was, so she wasn’t stressing too much about it. She climbed into the bed, Puck managing to swing himself into bed. Olivia looked at him. “Did I tell you I saw Jesse St. James at the 7-Eleven? He’s leaving town, going back to LA. I heard that he broke up with Quinn Fabray, and there was this huge ass fight. Now Quinn is all alone here, ‘cause Rachel still isn’t talking to her.” She didn’t envy Quinn. Although the blonde had brought it on herself. She was the one who had slept with Jesse. What Olivia wanted to know was why he’d broken up with Quinn. For awhile they’d been inseparable, it had been pretty annoying to see them together. She was wondering if Quinn had done something, or had gotten pregnant. Olivia wasn’t a fan of Jesse anymore, after all that had gone down. She thought he was a pig. 

Puck clipped on the television. “No you didn’t but I’m glad. That guy’s a total douche. He almost ran over Old Ms. Jameson the other day, I heard from one of my nurses.” He watched as his fiancee pulled out a thick novel. Puck had settled on an old rerun of How I Met Your Mother. It was more Olivia’s show than it was his. He liked to watch it while smoking a joint, though, and he was rolling one right then. If she wasn’t pregnant, Olivia would be doing it with him. It was one of the reasons that he loved her. They got along great. He closed the joint and got out his lighter. As he lit it, he looked at Olivia. “I hope that he stays gone. Finn was tired of seeing him in town. Although he doesn’t remember who Jesse is anymore, so it’s not as big of a problem. I can’t imagine what Finn must be going through. I would hate to forget you.” He told her, shaking his head. Puck didn’t know what he’d do if he lost Olivia. He knew how she must have felt with almost losing him, because he knew how he’d feel if he lost her. “I would be so lost without you.” 

Olivia took a sip of her coffee. “I’m so glad that you’re okay, Noah. You will never have to know what it’s like to be without me.” She told him, opening her book. “And I hope Jesse stays gone, too, because him being here is far too hard on everyone. I can’t believe how big a star he is, how he manages to stay on top. When he’s such a horrible person.” She brushed some of her long black hair off her forehead. “I’m so glad that Rachel isn’t as bad, even if she is a diva sometimes.” Her diva like tendencies could be a bit much to deal with. “I am glad he’s removed himself from the situation. Rachel doesn’t need him around town.” She looked at her fiance. “Do you think that she and Finn are going to be okay? I’m worried that he’s going to freak out about how quickly they got married. I don’t think that she’s even told him yet. I don’t know that he’s going to like that, Finn hates it when people are dishonest with him. I like Rachel. She’s a good person, even if she can be hard to like. I believe that she really loves Finn. I don’t want to see them fall apart. Finn’s been so much happier since they got back together.” Olivia really did hope that things would work out for them. 

“I think they’re going to be fine as long as Rachel tells him the truth. I don’t think that he’ll ask, though, she’s going to have to tell him herself. Before he gets his memory back. It’s going to be better for her that way. I honestly hope that she and Finn work out, though. I like having another couple to do things with. Not there’s anything wrong with Sam and Blaine. I like them. I just like having a straight couple every now and then. It’s nice to talk to someone who gets how you feel on the same level.” Puck really did like Sam and Blaine, he was glad that Blaine got along so well with the firemen’s wives. There was always the chance of bigotry, especially in the South. Sam and Blaine didn’t deserve to be hated on for the way that they were born. It wasn’t something that you could help. Puck wondered, since he was thinking of gay couples, what Finn’s brother and his husband would be like. He’d heard Finn talk about him quite often, and he was really quite curious. Kurt really couldn’t be as out there as Finn described him. Puck couldn’t wait to meet him.

The 22nd of December dawned bright and snowy in Littleton. Finn was eagerly cooking breakfast for his family, who had arrived the day before. His stepfather Burt was in the kitchen with him. Back home in Ohio, he owned his own tire shop. He was a very good mechanic. Finn didn’t remember much about Burt. In fact, he remembered nothing. He’s had to get a run down from Rachel on his family. Finn was working on the French toast, the bacon was already frying. Burt was at the table, drinking coffee. Finn stirred the batter. “Tell me about yourself. I don’t remember anything.”

Burt had been expecting something like this to happen ever since his son had become a fireman. He felt very odd, having to explain who he was to his own son. He was only Finn’s stepfather, but he had raised Finn from the ages of 12 to 18. Finn felt like a son that was his own by blood. Burt added some sugar to his coffee. “Well, I’ve been your dad since you were 12. You were always a good kid, we get along very well I own a tire shop, you used to work there while you were in high school. You moved here after college. Your mother and I were really surprised that you chose here, but we’re proud of you.” 

Finn digested this information. He wondered what had happened to his birth father. Rachel had told him that she just didn’t feel comfortable telling him. She had told him to ask his parents. Finn dipped his bread into the batter. “Rachel wouldn’t tell me what happened to my birth father. She told me to ask you and Mom. Do you feel okay telling me what happened to him?” Finn had a very horrible suspicion that he was dead. He didn’t know how he felt about that. Finn wished that he could remember him, but Rachel had told him that Finn loved Burt very much. Finn clearly had a good father, no matter what his real father had been like. He was going to have to ask his mother about him. Finn just wished he could remember if it was hard for his mother to talk about. He didn’t though, and therefore had to tread carefully. Finn put the first slices of bread in the skillet. “I can take it, don’t sugarcoat it. I think I already have an idea what it is, anyway.” He turned to face his father. “I know you’re a straight shooter, too, from Rachel.”

Burt really wished that Finn hadn’t asked. He felt like this was something that Carole should tell him. Burt wished that he was wearing his ballcap, he’d have something to fidget with. “I think that it’s your mom’s place to tell you, but I also don’t know if she’ll feel up to telling you. So, I will take that bullet. Your father disappeared when you were a baby, overseas. He was missing for years. They found him when you were seven. They found him in pieces, but from what they determined, he was kept alive for years before he finally died. He was tortured, kiddo. There was some other traumatic things, but I can’t tell you, the…. It’s too much for you, I don’t care what you say about being able to take it.” Burt just could not tell him the worst of what Chris Hudson had endured. There was also the long lost sibling, but as they didn’t know who it was, Burt didn’t see the point of bringing it up. Finn had enough to contend with. Burt was a straight shooter, but he just couldn’t shoot holes in Finn’s life without just cause. If Finn got angry later, Burt would deal with it then. “I’m sorry I had to be the one to tell you, kiddo. I don’t like giving bad news.”

That was a lot to digest. Finn took this in, and flipped the toast. “I appreciate you being honest, Dad.” He didn’t know if he’d ever called Burt that, but it felt like the right thing to do. Before he could say anything more, Kurt’s husband Adam Crawford-Hummel joined them in the kitchen. Adam was from Sussex, so Finn guessed that he was very much enjoying living in London with Kurt. Finn looked at him. “Good morning, Adam. Kurt wasn’t up yet?” He asked, he hadn’t spoken to Kurt yet. It had been late when they’d gotten home from the airport. 

Adam brushed his hand over his dark blonde hair. He went to the coffee pot and poured a cup. “He’s up, he’s in the shower. He’s looking forward to talking to you. I haven’t said so yet, but let me tell you I’m sorry that you lost your memories. I’m also very happy for you and Rachel, although we were a bit surprised.” Adam and Kurt thought that Finn shouldn’t have gotten back together with Rachel. Kurt had said that Rachel had hurt Finn more than anyone ever had. Adam knew that they had to accept the marriage though. 

Finn’s face held a musing expression. “You know, everyone keeps saying that.” He said, taking the first French toast slices of the pan and putting them on a plate. Finn wasn’t that concerned about finding out why though. He and Rachel were happy and that was all that mattered. Finn put on some more French toast and added some bacon to the plate and slid it in front of his father. Finn hummed cheerfully. He was so glad that his family was here. It was going to be a great Christmas. It was his favorite holiday. He looked at his brother in law. “You want breakfast?”

As Adam was telling him yes, Rachel and Carole came into the kitchen. Rachel was sure that her husband hadn’t noticed yet, but she was feeling the tension. There was a discussion about her and Finn’s getting married so quickly coming with Burt and Carole. She could sense it. Rachel just hoped that she could get through it. Finn was doing really well right now, and that should be the most important thing. She didn’t know what she was going to say to defend herself. Rachel just hoped that the fact that she was carrying Finn’s children would carry some weight. She watched everyone quietly. 

Across town, Blaine and Sam were having their own breakfast. Blaine had made eggs, hash browns, toast, and bacon. Sam was looking into the living room from the kitchen at the Christmas tree. There were piles of presents under it. Sam loved the holidays. He turned back to look at his husband. “I can’t wait to give you your Christmas presents.” He said, grabbing a piece of bacon. He loved seeing Blaine’s face light up when he opened a gift. And next year, they’d be dads, Sam couldn’t wait for that, either.

Blaine gave him a grin. “Me either, for you to open yours. I had so much fun shopping for you.” He said, as he poured himself some more orange juice. Blaine’s foot was rubbing against Sam’s under the table. Blaine was hoping that they could get down to some sexytimes after breakfast. Blaine chewed his bacon. “You are going to love your presents. I just love Christmas. Oh, we have a Christmas party to go to, Puck and Liv are having one. I told them that we’d go. It’s tomorrow night.” Blaine had gotten a new suit to wear and he was looking forward to it. 

Sam nodded. “Puck told me, and I told him we’d go too. I’m looking forward to it. I love Christmas.” Sam brushed some of his blonde hair off his forehead. He felt so incredibly lucky. He had a really great life. Sam was very grateful for his life and all that he had. He never took anything for granted. He loved Blaine more than he loved anything else in the world. They deserved to be happy, and they were. “I also love you.” He told his husband, his foot still sliding along Blaine’s under the table. They always played footsie when they could.

Having finished breakfast, Blaine stood, and so did Sam. Blaine took Sam in his arms, wrapping them around Sam’s waist. They kissed, Blaine pushing Sam up against the counter. They kissed deeper, Blaine sucking on Sam’s bottom lip. He untied Sam’s sweatpants, slipping his hand into the waistline of Sam’s pants, his hand stroking his husband’s long cock. It was hardening under Blaine’s touch. Blaine sucked on Sam’s tongue, causing them both to shiver and moan. Blaine’s long fingers moved over the shaft of his husband’s cock, cupping his balls. They moved together, getting off clothes, moving quickly. 

Sam turned them, propping Blaine up on the counter. He parted Blaine’s legs, and reached for some whipped cream, which he spread all over Blaine’s abs and his cock. Sam then moved to lick it off slowly, his tongue moving along Blaine’s washboard abs. Sam loved Blaine’s happy trail. He loved how sexy it made Blaine. Sam moved across his pelvic bone, and Blaine’s hand moved into Sam’s hair, tugging gently. This spurred Sam on, he loved Blaine’s hands in his hair. Sam let his tongue move along his pelvis, moving as slowly as he could. He liked to drive Blaine as wild as possible. Blaine’s eyes shut, and Sam finally slid his tongue along Blaine’s cock. His hand braced himself on Blaine’s stomach, his fingers moving through his happy trail. Blaine let out a groan, and Sam’s tongue moved to Blaine’s balls, cupping them. Blaine whimpered, and Sam took Blaine in his mouth, sucking on the tip. Blaine’s fingers tugged on Sam’s hair, as Sam’s teeth scraped gently on his husband’s cock. Blaine moaned out Sam’s name, as Sam continued to suck his cock with great ability.

Moaning, Blaine’s eyes closed. Sam moved off him with a pop, and pulled Blaine off the counter, parting Blaine’s legs, and licking his fingers, sliding them inside Blaine’s entrance. Blaine moaned, kissing Sam, they kissed feverishly as Sam’s fingers move inside Blaine. Sam nibbled on Blaine’s bottom lip. Blaine moved to whisper in Sam’s ear. “Please, baby, I need you inside of me.” Blaine gasped as Sam’s fingers were replaced with his long, hard cock. His fingers clutched at Sam’s shoulders, crying out. They moved together, Sam’s hand cupping Blaine’s balls. Blaine sucked on Sam’s collarbone, as his husband’s cock filled him completely. Blaine loved the feel of his husband inside him. He clenched around Sam, and their lips met again. They moved quickly together, both of them breathing quickly as they both began to near their orgasms. They came together, their stomachs sticky with Blaine’s cum. Sam pushed inside Blaine one more time, and he slid out of him easily. He got on his knees and licked Blaine clean, Blaine shivering. “Oh bae.” Blaine managed to gasp. He reached for his pjs, and put them back on. “That was as good as I thought it would be.” Blaine told him. 

Sam put his bottoms and then reached for his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, he said, “Sex with you is always good. Now we’ve got to go and get showered, we’re meeting Finn and Rachel at the diner for coffee.” Sam ran his hand through his just fucked hair. “I will meet you in the bathroom.” He said, kissing Blaine’s nose and then heading up the stairs. Sam wasn’t sure if he really wanted to have coffee with Finchel, but they would be rude if they backed out.

As they were getting ready, Kurt and Adam were taking a walk around what little downtown Littleton had. Kurt was very unimpressed. He couldn’t fathom why his brother had chosen to live here. This town was so small, you couldn’t even call it a two horse town. Kurt squeezed Adam tightly. “Do you want to grab a coffee? The only place to do that is Luke’s Diner, sadly.” He said, making a face. They most likely wouldn’t be getting a fancy mocha frappe, it was too fancy for this town. Kurt heaved an affected sigh, causing his husband to smile. 

Adam said, “Now, now, I bet we could get cocoa if we want. You love cocoa.” He said. He liked what they’d seen so far of the town, although he wouldn’t want to live there. He loved their life in London. Kurt was a very successful fashion designer, and Adam himself was on a television show. It was a soap opera that wasn’t as good as Eastenders, but it was doing well in the ratings. Adam looked at his husband. “You have been extremely well behaved, I am very proud of you. You have been very civil to Rachel. I am honestly surprised.”

“She’s got a lot of nerve.” Kurt said, his tone growing harsh. He steered them into the direction of the diner. Kurt couldn’t believe that Finn had gotten back together with her, let alone married her. “I am barely keeping in my real opinion.” He said, growling. Kurt kept his gaze on the headband. “You are doing a great believe that he really has amnesia. I am being far too cautious with him and he probably thinks I’m weird.” Kurt was weirded out and he was sure that Finn didn’t know what to think. Kurt just didn’t know what to do around him. 

As they rounded the corner, Adam recognized Charlie from pictures on Finn’s facebook. Adam steered them in her direction. “Excuse me, miss, but you’re Charlie Tucker, correct?” Adam asked, as his husband tugged impatiently on his arm. Adam ignored him. He wanted to know why this woman had let Finn get away. He knew it was none of his business, but he couldn’t stop himself. When Charlie gave him a curious nod, Adam folded his arms. “How could you let Finn Hudson get away? He cared about you.” 

Charlie tucked some of her long brown hair behind her ear. “Excuse me?” She asked. Charlie didn’t even know this man, but she recognized Kurt from pictures so she guessed that this must be Kurt’s husband. “You don’t even know me, why are you getting in my face for this? You don’t know me, you don’t know my life. You need to back off. I appreciate that you care about Finn so much. And I know that you know it’s over. He is married, and he’s having twins from what I hear. So you’re really doing this for no good reason.”

Before Adam could reply, Kurt said, “I’m sorry for my husband. He’s honestly not usually like this.” Kurt said, tugging on his husband’s arm some more. “We won’t bother you anymore. I truly am sorry.” Kurt shot Adam a look as he managed to get him away from Charlie and into the diner. When they were seated, Kurt hissed, “What were you thinking? Finn and Charlie broke up amicably. Plus, they’d never discussed being exclusive. Yes, Finn cared about her, but clearly they didn’t work out. I dislike him being with Rachel as much as you do but you can’t take it out on Charlie.” Kurt understood his anger, but he didn’t see why yelling at Charlie was going to help anything. Kurt took off his outerwear as they settled into a booth. It was seat yourself at Luke’s. He kept his stern gaze on his husband, who didn’t look the least bit chastised. Kurt laid his arms on the table. “I am so disappointed.” He didn’t want to fight with Adam, and he hoped that they weren’t about to. Kurt had to admit, he could see why. Finn had been attracted to Charlie, she was very pretty. He hadn’t missed the baby bump, either. He wondered if the baby could be Finn’s. That would be complicated.

Adam knew that he deserved the lecture. He just hadn’t been able to help himself. “I deserve this lecture. I know that. I just…. I couldn’t help myself. Rachel and Finn being together is just wrong, and you know it.” He said. “You know it, love. We both do.” Adam paused to order a cup of tea from the waitress, and Kurt ordered coffee. But as an honorary Brit, he did like tea. Adam thanked the waitress and his eyes took in a gay couple walking in. They were really cute, clearly very happy together. One was blonde, and the other had black curly hair. Adam was surprised to see another gay couple who was married here in Littleton. He couldn’t imagine why they had chosen here to settle down. He got distracted staring at them as they settled into a booth, on the same side. Adam felt a little self conscious about his relationship with Kurt. Were they as in love with each other as this strange couple? He turned back to Kurt. “Tell me that you’re okay with Finn’s marriage. I dare you.”

“That’s not the point, love, and you know it.” Kurt retorted, as a lock of his brown hair fell over his forehead. He hadn’t followed Adam’s gaze, but even if he had, he wouldn’t have had the same insecure reaction that Adam had had. Kurt was secure in his love for Adam, and Adam’s for him. They had been together since Kurt’s freshman year of college. It had been Adam’s senior year. Kurt was a skeptic, and he didn’t believe in love at first sight, but he’d fallen for Adam like a ton of bricks at first sight. It had been the best day of his life. “The point is you were wrong. What happened with Charlie and Finn is none of our business.” Kurt told him, his tone firm. He was pleased that they at least weren’t arguing. Kurt would call it a discussion. He brushed his chin with his hand. “I agree with you about Finn and Rachel, but that wasn’t the way to handle it.” Kurt was doing his best to be polite to Rachel for his brother, he respected Finn. It was the right thing to do, even if he didn’t like it. He was saved from lecturing more when Quinn Fabray walked in. Kurt met her eye, and he could tell how embarrassed that she was. Kurt could only glare.

Quinn stared back at Kurt, not sure why he was glaring at her. Quinn knew that he couldn’t stand Rachel anymore. Why would he be angry at her on Rachel’s account? She had come in to grab some breakfast. She was missing Jesse. His leaving thankfully hadn’t hurt the show. Quinn wondered often if Rachel was upset that Jesse’s character was the father of her character’s baby. Talk about art imitating life. Quinn still wasn’t sure what had happened with her and Jesse. Things had been fine with them, and then they hadn’t. A fight in the middle of the town square had gone down, and he’d been gone the next day. Quinn hadn’t heard from him since. She kept Kurt’s gaze while she was thinking, sure that her face was confused. As she was getting up her courage to go and talk to Kurt, Finn and Rachel stepped inside, and both of them halted when they saw Quinn. She could feel the tension in the diner as everyone halted. Was she always going to be this girl in this town? Quinn was sure that she would be. She didn’t know what to do.

Finn, who had no idea why everyone was so quiet and tense, gave Quinn a very cheerful wave and tugged Rachel to join Sam and Blaine at their booth. Finn met Sam’s eye as they sat. Finn wondered if he should ask why everyone was being so odd about Quinn, but he wasn’t sure that he wanted to know the answer. He was finding since he had gotten amnesia that ignorance was bliss. “You guys look cozy.” He said to Sam and Blaine, he refused to think of them as ‘Blam’. That couple name thing was stupid to him. He had never done anything like that.

His gaze lingering on Quinn, who turned and walked out the door, Sam barely heard what Finn had said. He agreed though once it registered what Finn had said. “Oh, well, you know us.” He said, shrugging. He cast his glance at the other gay couple, wondering who they were. When he saw Finn give them a brief wave, Sam figured one of them must be Kurt. Sam looked at Finn. “How is it with your family being here?” Sam asked, he and Blaine were holding hands under the table. Sam was missing his own family, but they had gone to visit relatives in Florida, the lucky ones.

Finn grinned widely. “So far so good. Blaine, have you talked to your family? Sam said his went to Florida. It must be so pretty down there right now.” Before Blaine could answer, the waitress arrived, and they all ordered coffee. She left again and Finn said, “This is the first time they’ve come to Littleton for Christmas. I usually go home to Lima.” None of them from Lima missed it at all. It was a cow town, that they were all glad to have gotten away from.

“No, I don’t talk to my family. They don’t approve of me being gay.” Blaine replied, his tone holding a bit of finality to it. Blaine didn’t want to talk about his family or his feelings about them. “My family is Sammy’s family now.” He ran his thumb over the back of Sam’s hand. Sam’s skin was so soft, he loved it. Blaine wondered if he should change the subject. He decided to. “So, Finn, have you gotten any of your memories back?” He asked. Hopefully Finn would go for it and not ask him anymore about his family.

The conversation went on around them, Sam falling quiet with his thoughts. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to follow the conversation. He always got quiet when Blaine’s family was mentioned. Sam blamed himself for them disowning Blaine. Even if he knew it wasn’t his fault. It was their loss. Blaine was an amazing person, and if they were going to be that way, Blaine was better off without them. He looked at his husband as he talked. He was so very blessed to have Blaine. He squeezed his hand tightly. He was where he was meant to be.

I set out on a narrow way  
Many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love  
Along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushin’ through  
I couldn’t see how every sign  
Pointed straight to you

That every long lost dream   
Led me to where you are   
Others who broke my heart   
They were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way  
Into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

I think about the years I spent  
Just passin’ through  
I’d like to have the time I lost  
And give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You’ve been there you understand  
It’s all part of a grander plan   
That is comin’ true

Now I’m just rollin’ home   
Into my lover’s arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

 

_**Author’s note: So, it’s been awhile. Sorry about that. Do not get too used to the happy fluffy stuff. The drama is coming again. And Kurt and Adam will be in the next chapter but after that, back to London they go. Not all Finchel shippers ship Klaine. Also, if ya’ll could feel compelled to leave a review, that would be great. I worked hard on this chapter when I should have been sleeping. I will keep going even if you don’t, because the story will keep coming till it’s over, but I put in hours and I write fics out long hand, so I also had the arthritis or carpal tunnel in my hands acting up. No, I’m not guilt tripping, just commenting. It only takes a few seconds to review on hours’ worth of work. The next chapter will begin almost immediately where this one ends, by the way. I also hope that ya’ll are enjoying. I love this fic. I really do.** _


	7. I Really Can't Stay

Chapter Seven: I Really Can’t Stay

Finn was sitting in the living room, wrapping some last minute gifts for Kurt. He was so glad that he’d been able to find some great clothes for Kurt at the outlet mall in Memphis. Plus, while Kurt was a stickler for fashion, he was also used to having to get things at Goodwill or consignment stores. Finn looked up as Adam came into the room. Finn wondered what he wanted to talk about. “What’s up, Adam?” It was Christmas Eve morning, and Finn knew that he was cutting things close. But the tree had a ton of presents underneath it. Finn moved to grab some more tape. 

This was going to be hard for Adam to bring up. But he wanted to talk to Finn about Rachel and Charlie. Adam wasn’t sure that he should tell Finn about the argument with Charlie on the street. It had been on his mind since it had happened though. “Finn, I have something I want to discuss with you. You…. are you sure that being with Rachel is the best idea?” He asked, his tone as gentle as he could make it. Adam knew that Finn wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “I know you don’t want to hear what I have to say. You don’t have to take any of what I have to say. You don’t have to take any of my advice. There’s just things I need to get off my chest because you’re my family and I care about you. You should rethink this.”

That wasn’t what Finn had thought Adam would bring up. “Are you… are you serious? You’re lecturing me about my marriage? It’s my choice. I love her, Adam. I know that ya’ll are concerned, I may not remember what it was that she did to me, but I know it was something. The way you two have been acting it’s obvious. You both have to try and get past what happened in the past. I love Rachel. She’s my wife and we’re going to have twins.” Finn actually managed to keep the anger out of his voice. He knew that Adam was just concerned. “You and Kurt are concerned, I know. You’re allowed. But I made my decision. And i know that you and Kurt attacked Charlie about our relationship in the street, by the way. This town is incredibly small, by the way. Things go around very easily.” Finn slid the last present he’d wrapped under the tree. He reached for the last one he had to wrap. It was for Rachel. He was so glad that he’d found the best gifts for her. Finn had asked Blaine for help. Finn had known for a few things but he’d also wanted to find out for sure what she liked. He had already given her the Hanukkah presents. It was going to be a great Christmas as well. He brushed his hand through his hair. “I’m staying with her.”

A blush covered Adam’s face when Finn told him that he knew about what Adam had said to Charlie. “I’m sorry that I butted my arse in like that. I just… I don’t know what came over me. I was just puzzled I guess.” Adam really did feel chagrined, if he was being honest. “I just think that you rushed into this thing with Rachel. I’m sorry, Finn, but it’s not a real marriage. You don’t have all the facts and when you do you’ll regret doing this. Just trust me. Kurt and I saw what you were like after she broke up with you. It was horrible. You took a long time getting over it. Not that anyone could blame you. She dumped you with the long distance is hard speech but it was really because she liked that St. James actor person.” It bothered Adam to no end that Jesse was talented. It would be so much easier to hate him if he didn’t have any talent. Adam watched Finn’s face, he seemed to be in shock that their relationship had ended in the way that Adam described. “If you truly think Rachel has changed, okay. But Kurt and I are very concerned that you made a huge mistake. Carole and Burt are as well.” Adam knew that Rachel knew a discussion with Finn’s parents was coming before they left for Lima. Adam felt that wasn’t going to end well for anyone even if he felt that it needed to be done. He kept his gaze on Finn.

As much as Finn was sure that he’d done the right thing, hearing how he and Rachel broke up was a revelation. Finn didn’t know what to say. “I’m… she dated that Jesse guy?” Finn had already known that something had gone on with Quinn, Rachel, and Jesse, even if he hadn’t asked what it was. And he thought it truly was amazing that he hadn’t heard what it was in this small town. Finn’s hands faltered on the gift. “You guys…. I didn’t… it’s amazing that I didn’t hear about any of this in this town.” It truly was, and Finn wasn’t sure what to do now. He didn’t know how to feel.

That was a good sign, Adam felt, that Finn seemed to be upset about the news Adam had given him. Adam leaned on the couch. “You just should have all the information. That’s all. I am glad that I could get to voice my concerns. If you end up wanting to stay with Rachel, we’ll support you. I just want you to be able to make an informed decision.” Adam was going to say more when Rachel came in the room, that Blaine fellow in tow. Adam wasn’t sure what to make of them, Blaine and his husband. Adam wondered what he was doing here, instead of being with his husband. It was Christmas Eve. Adam inclined his head hello.

When they came in, Finn cleared his throat. “Rachel, can I talk to you alone?” He asked, and he could see the nervousness in her eyes. Something that Adam had said must be true. Blaine and Adam left the room, and Finn pushed the gift for Rachel out of sight. “Adam said that when we broke up after high school, you got together with that Jesse guy? The one that you refuse to talk about and I know that something happened with you two and Quinn. The whole town stops talking when she enters a room. I’m not stupid. I can’t promise not to get mad. I don’t expect you to tell me what happened here with them. But I would like the truth about the breakup.” 

The time that Rachel had been dreading had finally come. She didn’t know what the best course of action was. Lying would be a bad idea. Especially if she did and he found out about it later. Rachel was just scared shitless that he was going to get angry and leave. “Finn. I know you want to know. I just… I don’t want to ruin Christmas. This is your favorite holiday. I promise, I’ll tell you, just… can’t it wait? Your family’s here, and we’ve been having a great time. Let’s just wait. Please.” Rachel was just trying to buy herself some time. But she really did feel that that was the best idea. No sense causing drama on the holiday. She put her hands on her stomach, feeling for the babies’ kicking.

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, she had a point. Finn looked down at her, licking his lips a bit nervously. Finn sighed. “You’re probably right.” Finn mused. Even if he wasn’t of the mind of waiting. When he saw the look of relief on her face, he changed his mind. “You have a point, Rachel. Please, tell me what was true. Did you break up with me because of that Jesse guy?” Finn was truly afraid of what the answer was going to be. Why it should have any bearing on their marriage, other than Rachel had lied about it. Finn didn’t like when people lied to him. And Rachel was his wife. “I wish that I didn’t have to know, and right now, but I do. I need to know. If you don’t tell me I’ll just be tense and nervous the whole of Christmas.” Finn brushed a hand in his brown hair. He met Rachel’s brown eyes, and wondered what she was going to say. He was terrified that Adam was right. Finn didn’t want him to be right. Although with the way his entire family was acting it was making him think it was true. Finn folded his arms as he tried to work out the emotions on Rachel’s face. She was an actress, so it’s hard to know what she was really feeling. Finn was starting to really worry. 

Knowing that he was right about him being tense if she didn’t. Rachel brushed some of her long brown hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. “Just please remember how happy we are right now. I… there was probably a bit of both in the decision. I was growing weary of us being so far apart, and I had met Jesse already.” Rachel had been dreading the conversation that Finn had begun. Rachel braced herself on an arm chair, and Finn helped her sit down. Rachel forced herself to keep her eyes on her husband’s. Rachel brushed her hand through Finn’s hair, feeling its soft and silkiness. It always helped calm her down. “I just wasn’t trying to hurt you. I know that I did. You felt so hurt and angry. I know that if I could take it back I would. Jesse and I… it was a huge mistake.” She didn’t want to tell him she’d miscarried Jesse’s baby. She still was dealing with it, the pain of it. Even if she was so deliriously happy with Finn. “I hated that I had to hurt you. I’m so sorry that I did hurt you. If you feel like I should have told you after you got amnesia, I was just trying to avoid hurting you once again.” While that was true, she also had been so completely horrified that Finn might leave. She was scared enough that Adam and Kurt were going to try and drive a wedge between her and Finn. It was a possibility.

That hadn’t been what Finn had expected. She seriously had broken up with him for Jesse St. James. He took a deep breath as he tried to digest this. Finn brushed a hand across his scruffy chin. He looked down at his lap, his hands clasping. Finn tried to catch his breath. “I can’t…. I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me after I lost my memories. You were just trying not to hurt me. But I have to admit, I’m a little miffed.” That was one of the words he’d learned being married to Rachel. Plus, he had gotten into books lately. “You could have told me, even if you were afraid. We’re married. You should be able to tell me anything. I don’t keep things from you. You shouldn’t keep things from me.” It hit him then that she may have been trying to keep Finn from leaving her. Rachel was a very crafty person when she wanted to be. This caused his gaze to go back to Rachel’s. “You were just trying not to lose me.” This was said a bit in awe. Finn had had the thought that he wasn’t good enough for Rachel. “You don’t have to worry about me leaving you. I love you, Rachel. Even if I never get my memories back, I will still love you. You are carrying my babies.” Finn was glad when she smiled.

The fact that he seemed to figure out her plan didn’t surprise her one bit. He may not remember their past but he was going to get to know her very well. Rachel leaned out to kiss him. “I love you, too, Finn. I agree that we should be honest and forthright. You’re right though, I was only trying to keep you in my life. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don’t want to do anything that might cause me to lose you. I know that you feel the same.” She took a deep breath. “If you want to know what happened with the three of us…. I can tell you. But it’s hard for me to talk about. It was more than just a simple thing. It really hurt and and it was something that I lost forever.” Rachel’s voice had a catch in it, as much as she hated Jesse now, and a small part of her was glad they hadn’t been tied together forever, she had loved the baby. Rachel was also a bit guilty that she was glad that Quinn and Jesse were over. It helped, Jesse being gone. Now if Quinn could just leave as well. Rachel met Finn’s eye. “I…. please don’t ask me to tell you right now. I’m not sure I can make it through the conversation.” It was true and she hoped that he would give her the gift of not having to tell him yet. They shared a look, and she sighed with relief. “Blaine and I are going caroling, do you want to go?” It had been a surprise that he’d agreed to go.

Blaine poked his head into the living room. “You ready to go, Rach? I only have a couple of hours.” He and Sam were going to Skype with Sam’s parents. Blaine was really looking forward to it. Blaine wasn’t even sure how Rachel had managed to talk him into going caroling in the first place. He had almost brought his guitar even. Blaine blushed a bit as they turned to look at him, curls falling adorably over his eyes. He was actually excited about the caroling. It was truly going to be great. Sam was finishing up a shift at the firehouse at the moment.

A smile spread over Rachel’s face. “I was just asking Finn if he wanted to go, Blainers.” Rachel honestly was beyond glad that Blaine had agreed to go. She knew that Sam was going to be glad too. He loved Blaine’s singing voice. She was going to film Blaine singing Silent Night by himself for Sam. Rachel turned back to her husband. “Will you come with us? It won’t take too long, you heard Blaine.” Rachel hoped he would. She felt so much better about things with Finn and now she could feel free to have some holiday fun. She smiled more when Finn said he’d go. She loved spending holiday time with Finn. It was magical. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Puck were at the firehouse, eating breakfast. Since Puck was Jewish, he was working till evening and would be off the next day. Sam reached for some cheese for his eggs. “It must be hard to be away from Livvy right now. Isn’t Marley here to visit? And Jake?” It didn’t surprise him that Puck had a half sibling. Not from the stories he’d heard about Puck’s dad. Puck told a lot of people about how much of a jackass his dad was. Although most of Littleton was aware of that fact. Sam didn’t know how hard that felt, since his own parents had been so great. Especially when he’d come out and told them that he was marrying Blaine. Sam had felt so relieved.

Clearing his throat, Puck forked up some eggs. “I am not sure what to think of Jake yet. But I like Marley. She’s a great girl. She and Liv are getting along so well. I’m glad about that at least. Jake is keeping a lot of himself inside, he’s trying not to really get to know us. I’m not so observant usually. But he’s been way quiet the whole visit. I’m wondering how he even got Marley in the first place.” Puck didn’t know that he was a bit surprised. Puckermans had a tendency to keep people at arm’s length. He had used to dp that himself, so he was familiar. He grabbed up some bacon, (he so didn’t keep kosher) and took a bite. “You must be looking forward to your last Christmas before you have a kid with B. I’m so happy for you, by the way.”

“Sometimes it’s hard getting to know a family member that you didn’t grow up with. And I remember how long it took for you to warm up to B and I. It’s okay, Jake just needs to adjust. You and Sarah are great people. He’ll figure it out, I know it.” Sam told him, taking his mug to go and get more coffee. Sam loved his siblings. He was hoping that Puck and Sarah would get a chance to know Jake. “If you want, Blaine and I could come over day after tomorrow for a hangout or something. We can help talk you up.” Sam said. He brushed hair out of his eyes as he got out creamer. “Plus, I know B would love Marley.”

That was something Puck agreed with. “You’re right, Blaine will love Marley.” He finished off his bacon. He was so glad that they had let Jake know when he’d been in a coma. Pick would have hated it if he’d never at least gotten to meet his brother in person. Sarah didn’t seem to like Jake at all, and Puck wasn’t sure why. He also didn’t have a clue how to get her to make more of an effort. He also was wondering when Sarah was going to get over her crush on his fiancee. Puck didn’t really blame her too much, Olivia was smokin’ hot and very good at sex. Puck just thought it would ease the tension and it would help Sarah get a girlfriend of her own.

Sam started to clean up breakfast dishes. Puck was still in his chair, so he was just supposed to answer the phone and things like that. Sam started to load the dishwasher. Only about an hour to go and he could go meet his gorgeous husband. Sam straightened up and reached for some sugar for his coffee. Sam didn’t know what other advice to give. He decided to ask Puck about Sarah’s crush on Olivia. He hoped Sarah was starting to move on. “Hey, so, how’s that crush Sarah has going? Is it at least starting to resolve itself?” Sam asked, hoping that it was. It was incredibly awkward to be around once you knew that it was there. Sam joined Puck back at the kitchen table. “I gotta tell you, I hope she has, because it’s so weird being around the two of them once you are aware of it.” Sam wondered if Olivia was aware of it. He debated asking but he didn’t want to upset Puck if it was a sore subject. He supposed he’d already gone far enough with bringing it up at all. “If it’s hard to talk about I’m sorry. We could change the subject.” Sam was just glad he got to spend more time with Puck. Sam was glad to have friends in the firehouse. Sam was just not used to it, his last job he’d not exactly gotten along well with his co workers. “I also have to say, i’m not sure what I’d do if my sibling had a crush on my husband. But it wouldn’t matter in the end, Blaine loves me and I love him.” Sam was very secure in his love for Blaine, and vice versa. 

Before Puck could answer, a hot Latina woman came in. She was already in the uniform. Although it was the EMT version. They only had a handful of EMT firemen. Santana Lopez set her brown eyes on the burly but still had the air of femininity men. Well, the blonde one, that was. She so thought he batted for the boys’ team. She sashayed over to them. Leaning on one of the chairs at the table, she said, “I’m Santana Lopez. Is Cap Schuester around? Transfer from LA.” Santana was mostly surprised that she was keeping herself together so well. She and her girlfriend had just broken up because Brittany hadn’t wanted to move to Tennessee. She had had to get out of LA. It had been great at first but then it was too damn stressful. Santana had only been apart from her for say, a week. They had dated a long time. Since high school. Santana loved her and this was killing her. But she was in good spirits about this job. She tucked some of her raven colored locks behind her ear. She had a few blue highlights in it, and she wore some diamond earrings in her ear. She shook Puck’s hand when he offered it to her. She licked her lips a bit evilly and said, “I’m a les, boy, so don’t try and pick me up.” She needed this to keep her mind off babes. This place was all guys.

The boys stared at each other for a moment and then Sam smirked. “Someone’s conceited.” He used a tone of only mild annoyance. Sam offered his own hand and she shook it. “I’m Sam Evans-Anderson. My husband is going to have fun getting to know you.” Sam had to admit, she was smoking hot. Sam wasn’t sure if Littleton could handle all of this gayness. “I notice you’re an EMT. That’s very cool. I don’t have the discipline to go and pass the exam.” Sam wanted to be in charge of the firehouse one day. Sam didn’t have very many lofty goals. He was just of the simple life kind of man. He was someone who just cared about people. Sam loved his job. “So where are you being transferred from? Just so you know, the hospital is like 45 minutes away in Memphis. Just so you know, we mostly handle like, cats in trees and the small fire occasionally when people burn their exes’ stuff.” He thought it was pretty cool that they had a girl on the squad. They hadn’t had one since he’d been working here. “Schue will be here in a few minutes. He’s having some kind of relationship chaos, I don’t know what. But he did mention that he had a meeting. You must have been the person he was meeting.” Sam brushed his hand along his blonde locks. “Good to have you here, honestly.” He informed her.

Swiping a piece of Puck’s bacon off his plate, she plopped down into a chair, biting off half of it. She had known the question of where she was coming from had been going to come up sooner or later. Sighing, Santana lifted one shoulder in a nonchalant manner. She was quiet as she spoke. “I just ended a six year relationship. I… I wanted out of LA, and she didn’t. I had to get out.” Santana was surprised that she was opening up to them like this. Must be the joint she’d smoked in the tiny cab service. She accepted the mug of coffee that Puck handed her. Along with some creamer and sugar, since he didn’t know how she took it. Santana put in some creamer and a bit of sugar. “I would really rather not talks about it, though. I thought a small town would be nice for a new start.” She said. Her tone was incredibly firm, so they would get the picture and not ask her anymore about that. Santana was quiet as she sighed and sipped her coffee. She didn’t know how to get through all of this. Sex was usually her coping tool, but this time might be a bad time for that. Santana also doubted that there were other lesbians in town. Or bisexual women, that was. She was on her own.

Reaching out, Sam touched her shoulder. “I promise, we won’t talk about it till you’re ready. I promise that I won’t.” Sam got how she felt, if he lost Blaine it would be that hard for him, too. He fell quiet then, he was wondering where Will was coming from. There was this guy that Sam knew that Will was hanging out with. Probably banging too. Sam wouldn’t have thought so until he heard him on the phone once. And he’d known it wasn’t Will’s girlfriend, Emma. Although he knew they were having problems, according to Blaine. Sam had to admit, he was very surprised that Will turned out to be bisexual. Because he really thought Will was banging that guy. Speaking of the devil, here came Will. “Hey, Cap.” Sam said, noting that Will’s normally neat curls were mussed and his shirt was untucked. Sam brushed some blonde hair off his forehead. “Santana Lopez is here, Will.” Sam wondered what Will was going to use as an excuse for why he was a bit late. Sam met Puck’s eye, and he knew they were both thinking the same thing. Sam was starting to think that Will and Emma were broken up and just hadn’t told anyone publicly. Sam didn’t necessarily think it was anyone’s business, and he was just wanting both Emma and Will to be happy. Maybe that meant not with each other anymore. He knew that Will was trying to avoid a scandal, and in Littleton, that was next to impossible. It was too small of a town.

Will met Sam’s eyes, and he knew that Sam was suspected about him and Cooper. The worst part was that Cooper was Blaine’s older brother. One of the family members who had disowned Blaine for being gay. Will knew that was incredibly hypocritical and Blaine was going to be so pissed when he found out. Will went to a mirror to check his hair, which was definitely sex mussed. He ran a comb through it and then turned back to the others. “Ms. Lopez, I’m Captain Will Schuester. I’m sorry that you have to be here on Christmas Eve. Let’s go to my office.” He said, leading her to his tiny office. They weren’t that big of an operation. Will waited until Santana had sat down before he began. “I’m glad to have you on board, Ms. Lopez. Do you have any questions? Are you worried about any discrimination? Because I can promise you that it won’t happen as far as I’m concerned. We don’t happen to have any other people of color working here, but we do have a fireman who has a husband. You indicated that you were a lesbian, correct?” Santana inclined her head in a yes. “We don’t really have any issues with that. You met Sam out there, he has a husband. You’d have to ask him to be sure but as far as I know he’s been getting along just fine. And Blaine fits in just fine with the other guys’ wives.” Will was glad about that.

Eying him, Santana supposed that he was just trying to give her a good impression of the department. She knew he wasn’t trying to be a jerk. She brushed some of her black hair out of her eyes. “I know that I got this job because I’m the only one who applied. However, I am really good at my job. I’m not going to lie to you. I just got out of a very serious relationship over this job. I also have to tell you that there might be some repercussions from that. But I am committed to being here. I chose this place because of where it is. I want to be here.” It was going to be hard for her, not knowing anyone here, but she was up to the challenge. She was really glad that she wasn’t in LA anymore. “I’m not concerned about discrimination. I can handle that if it does come up. And of course I’m legal, I was born in America. I don’t want you to have to worry that I might be illegal.” She didn’t know if that was really something he’d worry about but she wanted him to know it wasn’t an issue. Santana had run into that more than she had people having issues with who she slept with. “I’m all set up in my new place, and can start here as soon as you need me. I am still unpacking of course but I just want to throw myself into work. I need to get my mind off B… I mean things.” She’d almost said Brittany’s name, and she’d lose it if that happened. She didn’t want to lose it in front of her new boss. She didn’t even like to get upset in front of her friends. It was just embarrassing. 

“I’m glad to hear that you’re legal. Although I don’t know that that would be an issue if you were. We just want good workers. And you may be new, but you just walked into a very close knit unit. You can talk to anyone about anything. That includes me. If you ever need to get things off your chest, you can talk to me. That includes your relationship or lack thereof. It’s always hard, and it’s even harder when you move across the country.” Will brushed his hand across his scruffy chin. He sighed. “If that’s all, you can go. I’ve got you set to start on the 29th, if that’s okay?” He asked, and she nodded. Will heaved another sigh.

Sizing him up, Santana asked, “Okay, who is he? You’re sleeping with a guy, aren’t you?” His wide shocked eyes told her yes. Santana watched him some more. “It’s your first time with a guy, too, isn’t it?” He confirmed this with a nod. She leaned forward in her chair. “You don’t have to come out until you’re ready. There is no right or wrong way to do it. You don’t have to come out at all if you don’t want to. Some people don’t, and that’s their choice. This is your life, your journey. You can’t let anyone tell you how to handle it. Even if this is just experimentation. And if so, that’s normal too. I just don’t wants you to feel alone. I know we just met, but I’ve been there.”

It was really very touching that she was giving him advice. Will wasn’t sure that he was ready to talk about it just yet though. He and Emma weren’t together anymore. It wasn’t common knowledge yet, but they were done. They had broken up because Will wanted kids and she didn’t. It wasn’t like they weren’t still friends, they were. But Will wasn’t willing to give up his dream to have kids if he didn’t have to. And he didn’t want to have them with someone who didn’t want to. Will had gone out to drown his sorrows in Memphis and hooking up with Coop had just happened. Will didn’t know if it was serious or not. They hadn’t had that talk yet. Will sighed again and said, “I haven’t really thought about whether I’m gay or what just yet. All I know is, I really like having sex with him. It’s just… it’s so complicated. He’s Sam’s husband’s brother. And Blaine’s family disowned him for being gay. I’m not unaware of Cooper’s hypocrisy. I’m more worried about Blaine being hurt than what everyone talks about me. If I’m into guys, that’s fine. I can handle that. My parents will be fine with it. But Blaine’s my friend. He is going to be so hurt. Although I’ve only known that Coop is his brother for a week. We’ve been hooking up for a month and a half. I’m just worried about telling Blaine.” Will was actually being honest on that front. “I just, I appreciate you talking to me. Although is it really that obvious?” He asked.

Smirking, Santana said, “No, I just notice things. You’ve got razor burn on your neck from being kissed. Not to mention the tiny spot of come on your collar.” She smiled as he blushed tomato red. “You’re probably safe from everyone else. But if I were you I’d at least change my shirt.” She had slept with her fair share of guys before she’d come out. With that, the meeting was over, and she left. She said bye to the boys on her way out. When she got outside, she saw a flash of blonde hair, and then she saw the beautiful face that went along with it. Her eyes widened. It was Quinn Fabray, from that new show. Santana had to admit, she’d popped into her head a few times during sex or masturbation. Santana could only stand there and watch her, she was stepping out of a diner with a takeout box. Santana brushed her hand across her mouth, making sure she wasn’t drooling. Santana made a mental note to see if she could get a date with her. She had pretty good gaydar, and she really thought that Quinn Fabray might be. Santana wondered if going over now might be a good idea. Although it was Christmas Eve, she probably was on the way somewhere. She was just going home, and later on order Chinese food. Without Brittany it wasn’t much of a holiday. Plus she wasn’t going to get to see her younger brothers either. 

Christmas passed, and it went by fine for Rachel which was surprising to her. She didn’t have to endure a talk with Finn’s parents about them being married. Adam and Kurt left on the 29th, they wanted to be back home for New Year’s. Rachel was fine with that, she and Finn were hanging out with Puck, Olivia, Blaine, and Sam. Jake and Marley had already left to go back home. It was New Year’s Eve, and Rachel was getting some of the food ready. They were having pizza, fries, things like that. She was very excited. Finn came in, he’d just gotten off work. “Kitchen, Finn.” Rachel called out happily. Rachel was putting the pizza in the oven. She turned to look at him as he came in. “How was work, babe?”

“Hey, Rach.” Finn said, setting down his duffle bag. “It was okay. We’ve got a girl at the station now.” He said. “Her name is Santana. She’s… a bit abrasive.” Finn had learned some new words lately, he’d been doing some reading. He wanted to be able to teach his babies things. Finn reached and ate some of the shredded cheese that she had put on the pizza and the fries. “Puck and Liv aren’t too far away, Puck was stopping off to get some alcohol. I don’t know what kind.” Finn went to get a beer out of the fridge. “How was your day? Did you talk to your dads? Are they having fun on their cruise?” Finn wasn’t sure what to think of Rachel’s dads. They were definitely something else. They liked him though so that was something.

Rachel smiled and got out a box of pot stickers. She knew Olivia had been craving them lately. She said, “I talked to them, they called earlier. They’re having a great time.” She knew Finn was having a time trying to get to know her dads. They liked him though, and they’d never gotten to like Jesse. Rachel wasn’t sure that she blamed them, even though Jesse had been her boyfriend she could admit he was a hard person to like. Rachel put the pot stickers in the oven. “I am so excited for everyone to get here. It’s going to be so much fun.” Rachel was eager to grill Blaine about Emma and Will. She knew there was no point in asking Finn, he never paid attention to stuff like that. Rachel had a suspicion that Will and Emma were broken up. She had noticed a change in Emma the last time they’d hung out. Rachel had recognized the signs of a broken hearted woman. She had been there herself. “How’s Will? Do he and Emma have plans?” She asked, her tone casual. Finn wasn’t one to go along with gossip, and she had to tiptoe carefully. Rachel got out herself a soda. It was a caffeine free Pepsi and Rachel missed caffeine. She couldn’t wait till she had the babies. It was going to be so great to have coffee again. “Did you tell them they could join us if they wanted?”

“Oh please, Rachel. I know that you’re just fishing. Besides, WIll and Emma broke up. They told everyone a couple of days ago.” Finn brushed his hand through his brown hair. They heard noises and Puck and Olivia came in. Most people in Littleton didn’t lock their doors. They really didn’t have to. It wasn’t that crime ridden. Finn grinned when he saw them come in. Puck was carrying a bag of liquor, and Finn knew it was more likely Jack Daniels and Kentucky bourbon. Finn hugged Olivia as she joined them in the kitchen. “You look so gorgeous, Liv. I can’t wait till you have the baby.” Finn was hoping the babies would all get along.

Olivia gave him a grin. “Thanks, Finners. I feel completely bloated but I appreciate the compliment. Noah agrees with you.” She wasn’t showing as much as Rachel was but she was showing. She reached and got a soda. “He’s very excited to ring in the New Year.” She said, as Rachel was slapping Puck’s hand from grabbing some pizza. She had to admit, it did smell great in here. “This is totally going to be great, even if I can’t drink.” She didn’t know what Sarah’s plans were and she had to admit, that was a lot worrying to her. Puck wasn’t and that was giving her pause as well. He should at least be a little bit on the concerned side. 

As if Puck was reading his fiancee’s mind, he said, “Liv’s worried about what Sarah’s doing. But I say it’s all good, as long as she doesn’t drive drunk. I don’t want her to do that and get someone hurt. Especially herself.” Puck had a suspicion she was out with a girl somewhere. And he really didn’t think it was here in town. He had a very big suspicion she’d gone to Memphis. Not that Puck blamed her. Littleton was way too small to have any good club life. You had to make your own fun in Littleton. Puck reached to open a beer. “I just got a text from Evans, they’ll be here soon.” He said. He wasn’t necessarily in the mood for Blam. He wasn’t Finn, he didn’t mind calling them a couple name. Puck didn’t want to admit that out loud though. He knew it wasn’t going to make him look so good. It’s not like he didn’t like them. He did. It was just Blaine, he was a lot to take. Puck honestly wasn’t in the mood for Rachel either, and he knew it was because she and Blaine were too much alike. “I know you aren’t kosher, so there better be bacon on that pizza, Berry.” He told her, taking a long sip of the beer. He would never give up bacon.

“You know she most likely went to Memphis.” Finn said. He didn’t blame her honestly. It was hard to be a teenager in Littleton from what he heard. Finn was going to say more when he heard Blaine and Sam come in. “Kitchen, guys!” He called out. Finn was really excited for this party. It was going to be great. He pulled up Spotify and put on his party playlist. Olivia grabbed Blaine and got started with the dancing. Finn had to admit that Blaine was a great dancer. He had never really been someone who could dance. He took the pizza out of the oven and got out some paper plates. The song playing was by Ke$ha.

Blaine loved the music and grabbed Sam to join them on the dance floor. He knew Olivia would enjoy being in the middle of a gay couple sandwich. Blaine settled his hands on Olivia’s waist, and Sam’s arms went around her neck. Blaine met Puck’s eye, and he could tell that Puck wasn’t happy that he and Sam were here. Blaine knew that it wasn’t because he hated them or anything. Blaine honestly could understand that. Sometimes you just weren’t in the mood for certain people. Blaine laughed as Liv’s hands went to his shoulders. Blaine loved dancing with her. She was crazy good, even while she was pregnant. Blaine was already having a blast and it had barely begun.

An hour later, everyone but Olivia and Rachel was drunk and silly. They were into a game of beer pong. It was Finn and Sam against Puck and Blaine. Olivia was laughing her ass off at seeing her fiance that sloppy drunk. The music was still going and they’d already made a plan to do karaoke when they were done with beer pong. Olivia knew that it was going to happen, Rachel Hudson didn’t have a party without karaoke. Olivia had to admit, it was going to be hilarious with all of the guys already wasted. She reached for some more cookies.

Rachel nudged Olivia. “Your fiance is way better than my husband at beer pong.” She wasn’t surprised, Finn had never been a big partier. Rachel grabbed another plate of chicken wings. She bit into one as Blaine managed to get a ball into one of the cups of beer. Sam groaned and teased his husband about trying to get him wasted. Rachel was having a great time. It was going to be such a great New Year’s. Rachel was still on pins and needles about Finn getting his memories back. She knew how selfish that was of her. It was very selfish. She was just so scared to lose him. 

Laughing, Olivia said, “Yes, your hubby is getting very sloppily drunk.” She was definitely glad that they’d decided to let the boys play beer pong. She watched Blaine, who was giggling uncontrollably and curls were falling over his forehead. She thought he was gorgeous, and he and Sam made an adorable couple. Olivia brushed her hand through her long black hair. She’d done up some curls with a curling iron. Her longest layers reached her lower back. Olivia laughed more when Finn managed a trick shot and Puck and Blaine both had to down a cup of beer. Olivia was fine with the game as long as her cup wasn’t filled with beer. When she was able to play, of course. “So, Noah, what do you think of the new EMT girl?” She knew how curious Rachel was about what was going on in the firehouse. This was her way of getting them to possibly let some gossip things out. Olivia was curious herself. Especially since the girl was a lesbian. Olivia had to admit that was a good thing for the whole of Littleton. The LGBTQIA community was on the small side. Plus, it was great that the girl was an actual EMT. It was great to see a woman having a good job like that. Especially here in a small town like Littleton. Olivia hoped no one was giving her trouble. Although from what she heard the girl could protect herself.

That wasn’t a surprise to Puck that Livvy was asking about Lopez. She was trying to get them to talk about what was going on at the fire department. Puck knew that the whole town had been talking about WIll and Emma. They may have gone public with the breakup but that didn’t mean that the scandal was over. Puck didn’t know that he could talk about that whole mess right now. Puck also didn’t think that Schue should have to deal with people discussing his love life. He also knew that Will was banging Blaine’s brother. Puck had caught them the day before. He was debating if he should fill Blaine in or not. Puck wasn’t sure if he wanted to deal with Blaine’s drama and reaction. “Liv, come on. I’m not going to gossip about work. No matter how wasted I am.” Puck knew that if Will and Cooper didn’t get a handle on their desire for sex they were going to out themselves. Puck was of course keeping that in mind as to whether he should fill Blaine in or not. It would suck to hear it through the town gossip mill, which of course was mostly the two hair salons and the barbershop. “There’s just some stuff that you don’t talk about, Liv.” It was just true.

Sam was glad that Puck seemed to be against gossiping about the firehouse. He was trying to keep Blaine from finding out about Will and Cooper. He knew it was only a matter of time. Sam knew that Blaine was going to freak the fuck out when he finally found out. Sam was just hoping that Blaine wasn’t going to blame him for not telling him the truth. Sam knew that that was a possibility. Before Sam could say something, Puck’s phone began to ring. He had to pause the game to answer. Sam watched his face, and Puck turned white as a sheet. Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes and then it was just white noise as Puck was telling them that Emma had been in a car accident, and she hadn’t made it. Sam didn’t know what to do. He moved to Blaine, whose wide hazel eyes had filled with tears. Sam took his husband in his arms, Blaine and Emma had been close. Sam ran his hands along Blaine’s back, wishing that he could say something that could help. Then there was talk of the boys going to meet Will at the hospital, who was still Emma’s emergency contact. Sam called them a cab, he told the girls they should stay home and just relax, as horrible as the whole thing was. Sam couldn’t do anything to help Blaine and he felt so horrible. They were all so completely in shock.

Will was pacing the hospital hallway. He’d been with Cooper, and they had both gone to see what had happened to Emma. Will knew it was going to hit the fan now, he knew that Blaine was coming along with the boys. He ran his hands through his curls, his (boyfriend? lover?) sat on one of the waiting room chairs. There was a strangled cry, and he spun around, the four boys were there. He knew he was up the creek now. It was New Year’s Eve and he was here with Cooper Anderson. Will met Blaine’s hazel eyes and swallowed hard. “Hi, Blaine.”

His heart stopped when he saw his big brother sitting with Will. Blaine’s eyes filled with tears. Emma was momentarily forgotten as Blaine put two and two together. “You’re fucking my brother?!” Blaine’s voice was harder than he’d intended. Blaine folded his arms tightly and glared at Will. This was on top of Emma, this was the worst NYE ever. Blaine’s voice was eerily quiet as he spoke again. “I can’t believe you, Will Schuester! And Coop…. You fucking hypocrite! I can’t believe you! Why did you disown me if you were gay too?! What the hell, Cooper?! I’M YOUR BROTHER!” He was so angry.

Meeting his baby brother’s eyes, Cooper knew that Blaine had a point. He also knew that this was easier to focus on than Emma’s death. He met Blaine’s eye as his heart pounded. “I’m sorry, Blaine. Really. I just, I know how fiucking wrong this is. Especially since when you came out I was aware of my sexuality. You have every right to hate me. I don’t blame you.” Cooper’s black hair fell over his forehead. Brushing it back, Cooper looked at Will briefly before he turned back to his brother. “I also know that this is easier to deal with than Emma’s…. Being gone.” Cooper knew that if he used the “death” word it would be too much.

The tears were falling down Blaine’s cheeks. The rest of the group had gone quiet. Blaine’s hazel eyes stayed on Cooper’s blue ones. “You’re kidding me, right? You’re giving me permission to be pissed off? Where the hell do you get off? Wait, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. I can’t believe this. You’re at the hospital because of Will’s ex girlfriend. She’s DEAD. Gone. And you’re here with the man that was cheating on her!” This part was said a bit more loudly than Blaine had intended. Blaine could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. No one knew what to say. “This is not acceptable, Cooper! If you think I’m going to be okay with this you’re incredibly wrong. Fuck you.”

When he was done speaking, no one moved. Will knew that there was nothing left to say. He knew that they had no good excuse. “I’m sorry, Blaine. We both are. I don’t blame you for being angry. I’m not… if you never speak to me again I’ll understand. But for the record, Cooper and I weren’t cheating. It started as rebound sex. Emma and I broke up awhile ago because she didn’t want kids and I do. We ended things as friends. I wasn’t angry at her and she wasn’t angry at me. You don’t have to be angry on her behalf. But Coop is right. This is easier for you to handle than… than Emma.” Tears brushed his own eyes. He still couldn’t believe this. It was completely unreal. Will knew that this was just Blaine’s scapegoat. Will sighed. He looked at the others, who were still standing there awkwardly. He sighed again. “We should focus on why we’re all here. At least, for now. You can yell at me all you want another time. I don’t care. But we’re here to say goodbye to Emma.” He just hoped Blaine would go with it. Will met Sam’s eyes, and there was so much that was being said in that look. “You guys can go in and see her, she’s right down the hall. They’re waiting for her parents to move her.”

For a long time, no one spoke or moved. Blaine was finally the one, moving off down the hall, taking his husband with him. Puck set his hazel eyes on Will and Cooper. “You guys really fucked up with this. Cooper, you didn’t have to come with him. You have no idea how much you just hurt Blaine. I know you’re not that broken up about Emma, Schuester. If you did, you wouldn’t have brought Cooper with you. Emergency or not. So just save it. No one cares if you’re into guys, Schue. That’s not the issue. You just handled this all wrong.” Puck was so angry. Before he could argue more, he saw a gurney go by, carrying his baby sister. 

 

_I sat on a bed_  
He packed his suitcase  
I held a picture of our wedding day  
His hands were tremblin’  
We both were cryin’  
He kissed me gently  
And he quickly walked away  
I called up Mama, she said time will ease your pain  
Life’s about changin’  
Nothin’ ever stays the same 

_And she said_  
How can I help you to say goodbye  
It’s okay to hurt, and it’s okay to cry  
Come let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you say goodbye 

_Sittin’ with Mama, alone in her bedroom_  
She opened her eyes and then squeezed my hand  
She said I have to go now  
My time here is over and with her final word  
She tried to help me understand  
Mama whispered softly time will ease your pain  
Life’s about changin’ nothin’ ever stays the same 

 

_**Author’s note: Sorry it’s been so long. Since the last time I updated this I got very into Supernatural and Destiel. Emma dying and Will/Cooper wasn’t planned. I am reading a Blam fic in which those two hook up and it’s really hot. So I kind of like it. Not sure where this will go from here. I do know there will be more angst. Sorry about that. No sure what is going to happen with Sarah, either. I can tell you that Quinntana is going to be a thing. As for if it’s endgame, I don’t know. Just a head’s up. If you want to vote on that go ahead. Otherwise we’ll see what the muse has planned.** _


	8. When You're Gone Away

Chapter Eight: When You’re Gone Away

 

Puck watched the gurney going by with his baby sister on it. He then ran after them. “I’m Noah Puckerman. That’s my sister Sarah Puckerman. Can you tell me what happened to her?” There was a ringing in his ears as they told him she had been drinking at a club and passed out and wouldn’t wake up. Puck had to stop walking with them then, they were taking her to pump her stomach. Puck didn’t know what to do. He was the only one standing there. Will and Cooper were still back in the waiting room. Puck stood there for a moment, trying to catch his breath when Sam and Blaine were walking back towards him. Finn was from the other direction. He ran his hand across his face. They were all staring at him in surprise. Puck cleared his throat. “Sarah… she’s… they’re going to pump her stomach.” Puck met Finn’s eye. He knew he had been right to worry about Sarah. His heart was pounding out of his chest. Puck didn’t want to lose his sister. Blaine stepped forward and reached out to take Puck’s hand. Puck would normally have stopped him but right now he needed that support. “I…. I need to call Liv.” Puck gripped Blaine’s hand tighter. He used his free hand to move his hand across his head. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial 2 to call his fiancée. This was insane.

 

A half hour later, and Puck and Finn were waiting for Olivia. Blaine and Sam had gone home, Finn had insisted. Cooper and Will were gone, too. Puck was quiet. Finn didn’t know what to say. He’d talked to Rachel out of coming too. He knew why she wanted to be there, but he didn’t think she should be sitting at the hospital for God knew how long. Not when she was pregnant. Olivia was too, but not as much as Rachel and Sarah was Olivia’s family. Finn texted her back and told her to go to bed. She’d been asking about Cooper and Will. Finn had tried to tell her it wasn’t any of her business. “You okay?”

 

That was the question. Puck brushed his hand across his chin. “I don’t know. My… Sarah can’t be dying. She just can’t.” Puck didn’t know that he could handle this. And he supposed he’d have to call Jake if something happened. Puck didn’t want to have to make that call. He’d almost died himself. Puck sighed. “I… I don’t want to lose her. She’s some of the only family I have left. I can’t… She… how could she do this? Drink that much?” Puck didn’t know how to handle this. He took a deep breath, trying to wrap his mind around this. “Rachel bugging you about Cooper and Will?” He asked, needing to change the subject.

 

Meeting his friend’s eye, Finn knew why he’d changed the subject. Finn went with it, he didn’t want to force him to talk about things. “Yeah. I told her to drop it, and she keeps asking. I asked her how she can even know in the first place, and she won’t tell me. Maybe Blaine told her. If he did, I suppose that’s his choice. But I don’t want her gossiping about it. She has no idea how much it hurts Blaine.” Finn didn’t blame Blaine for being so upset. It was so insane, what Cooper had done to him. Who disowns their own brother for being gay, when they are, too? Finn didn’t know how Cooper could live with himself. Finn brushed his hand across his brown hair. “I don’t blame him for being so upset. What Cooper did was fucked up.” Finn wasn’t the one who cursed like that usually. But it felt like the right thing to say. “I can’t… I’m angry too. I really don’t know how Will could do this, either. I mean… I know he wasn’t cheating on Emma, even if Blaine thinks he was. They’ve been over for awhile. I just.. It seems so nuts.” Finn didn’t know what else to say. All of this was insane. All of this was coming to a crazy head. Finn brushed his hand over his chin, and he wondered what this was going to do to the fire department. They were all supposed to be close. Finn didn’t know how this had ever happened in the first place. Will had never seemed like the type to go for guys in the first place. Not that there was a “type” that was gay over everyone else.

 

He sighed. “I know. It’s insane. I don’t know how Will can live with himself. I really don’t. And Cooper. He knew he was gay the whole time. Why… how could he do that to Blaine? I know that sometimes I don’t want to be around him… but Blaine’s a great person. I can’t believe how good of a person that he is. People don’t exist like he does anymore.” Puck didn’t know how Blaine even existed. There really wasn’t anyone like him. He and Sam were so happy together. They were having a baby. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Blaine and Sam. Puck brushed his hand across his head. This is when his fiancée arrived. “Hey, baby.” He said, as she leaned down to kiss him. He stood to help her sit. Puck didn’t want her to ask about Sarah. He knew that she would though. Puck reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers tightly. He couldn’t do this. They’d already been through so much. He didn’t think he could make it through losing Sarah too. Puck didn’t know how his sister could have done this. “I can’t believe that she… that she even did this in the first place. I don’t… I was right to be worried about her.” Puck’s eyes were brushing with tears. He squeezed her fingers again. He was trying to keep himself calm and it was so hard. His breath was shallow and he was trying not to lose it. 

 

She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. “You are going to be fine, and so is Sarah.” Olivia was going to go for food if he wanted. “How long have they been back with her?” A ringing filled her ears when he told her it had been about an hour. Olivia didn’t know of that was good or bad. She knew how nervous he was. Although, Olivia got why Sarah had gone a little overboard. She’d been through a lot lately. Olivia knew it was best not to bring it up. Puck would get upset. That was the last thing that she wanted. It was hard not to bring up Will and Cooper. Olivia knew Blaine had to be upset. Not that she blamed him. That was a hard thing to deal with. It had to be one of the hardest things to deal with.

 

He tightened his grip on her hand. Puck didn’t know what to say. Puck knew she was trying to be positive about all of this. Puck was trying too, but it was hard. Even if he should be grateful. Puck had been dead, and yet here he was. Alive. He just couldn’t feel confident that his sister was going to make it. “If she does make it, no more drinking. Possibly forever.” Puck said. “She’s… it’s too dangerous.” They both looked at him. “I know how it sounds, okay? I could be the mascot for Jim Beam.” Puck wasn’t going to let this happen to Sarah again if she made it through this. Puck closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. This was supposed to be a good holiday. Now they were waiting to see if his baby sister would live.

 

Meanwhile, Sam and Blaine were getting ready for bed. Sam was carefully watching Blaine, who was being incredibly quiet. Sam moved to put on his LFD sweats, and sat on the bed. Blaine was angrily taking off his clothes. Sam had to admit, seeing his husband’s gorgeous torso was a bit distracting. Sam cleared his throat. Blaine turned to face him, his hands holding a pair of Sam’s sweats. He liked Sam to wear Sam’s clothes to bed. Even with Sam being a bit taller. “You…. you’re upset, Blaine. You’re allowed to be. But don’t keep it bottled up. Talk to me. Let me help you.” Sam didn’t know how he would feel if he was in Blaine’s shoes. “I can’t pretend that I know your pain. I don’t. But I can listen. You know you can talk to me. Even if it’s hard.” Sam didn’t want to force Blaine to talk. But he had to try to get him to. Sam moved to get closer, his hand reaching out and stroking Blaine’s chest. He knew how much that calmed his husband. Blaine’s eyes slid shut. Sam stroked down his belly, and his fingers moved along Blaine’s pelvic bone. Sam had to admit, he was definitely seducing his husband. His hand moved down to grasp Baine’s bare cock, and Blaine gasped. Sam stepped closer still, and his lips met Blaine’s. He kissed Sam back, and Sam palmed his husband’s cock, which was getting harder. 

 

When Sam was touching him like that, it was so very hard to focus on coherent thoughts. Blaine arched up into his touch. Blaine reached to wrap his arms around Sam’s waist, his hands slipping under his waistband to grasp Sam’s ass. His finger pressed at Sam’s entrance, and then traced the hole. Sam gasped and pressed closer. Blaine let his finger go inside, and Sam arched into his touch. Blaine gasped and kissed Sam, sucking on his bottom lip. Sam lifted Blaine easily and dropped him on the bed. He straddled him, and then a second later moved to take off his clothes and then straddled Blaine again. He leaned to kiss him, hands moving down Blaine’s abs. He rocked his hips against Blaine’s, causing Blaine to groan with desire. Sam reached for the lube, and shifted, stroking some all over Blaine’s hard member. Then he eased Blaine into his hole, and began to move his hips. Blaine’s hand moved to start stroking Sam’s cock, cupping his balls. He tried to match Sam’s hip movements. Sam leaned down to kiss Blaine, his hands braced on Blaine’s stomach. Blaine was trying to catch his breath. This was much better than talking about his feelings. Blaine’s back arched into the mattress, and his hand on Sam’s dick almost stilled. But he kept stroking. With a cry, Blaine came, his breath shallow. Sam moved to touch his dick, his hand covering his hot husband’s. They stroked Sam to orgasm together. Blaine gasped as Sam moved off him and grabbed a towel by the bed to wipe his cock and Blaine’s stomach.

 

A breath escaped Blaine as he watched Sam. He really couldn’t believe this night. It was after 2 in the morning. It was the new year now. Blaine caught his breath, and turned on the bed so he was facing his husband. His hand reached out and touched Sam’s chest, to feel his heartbeat. Blaine took a deep breath. “I can’t… this Will and Cooper thing… it’s too much. I don’t… I don’t know how to handle this. Do you know how angry at Cooper I am? He knew what he was the whole time. And he let my parents disown me. He  _ sided _ with them, and he was gay the whole time.” Blaine wasn’t sure that he could forgive that. 

 

Brushing curls off Blaine’s forehead, Sam said, “You are allowed to be angry. Anyone would in your place. But Blaine, I don’t… I don’t know what to do about this. I can’t give you advice. Because I don’t have any experience.” Sam wished he knew what to say. He pulled the covers over them, and Blaine move to snuggle up to him. Sam wrapped his arm around his husband’s waist. Sam wished there was an easy solution. He knew that there wasn’t. Blaine was going to have to go through this the hard way. Blaine’s breathing fell even, and Sam knew he was asleep. Sam was glad Blaine was asleep. His hand stroked Blaine’s back. This was going to be a long difficult process of getting through.

 

The sun streamed in the window, and Sarah opened her eyes. She picked up her phone. Her eyes widened when she saw it was January 4th. The last thing she knew, it had been New Year’s Eve. Before she could hit the nurse’s call button, her brother came in. He seemed glad she was awake, but angry as well. Sarah looked at him, wondering if he was going to start the yelling now. Sarah brushed her hand through her tangled brown hair. She didn’t want him to start yelling. “Puck, I know I was stupid.” She started with. She knew that he was still going to yell, and she wasn’t wanting the whole ‘big brother’ thing. “Please, Noah. Don’t yell. I know I fucked up. I know that.” She tried.

 

“Oh, no, you don’t get to do the no yelling part.” He didn’t even know where to start. “You almost died. I am laying down a new mandate. No more drinking for you. I know I’m not one to talk. I know that. But I never almost died. They had to give you a blood transfusion and pump your stomach! How could you be so stupid? I don’t even know where to start! You put your life in danger, Sarah! You could have  _ died _ ! DIED. How is that not getting in your stupid head?!” He couldn’t lose Sarah like that. Puck was working on keeping his cool. He didn’t want to start crying in front of her. It would undermine his authority. He knew that if he lost it he would never get it back. That was the important part. 

 

Sarah adjusted herself in the bed, so she could see him better. “No, Noah, you didn’t almost die from drinking. But you  _ did _ almost die from your job. Which you do every day! Why do you get to tell me I can’t drink because it’s dangerous. Your entire  _ life _ is danger.” She couldn’t believe he was yelling. Sarah had only been blowing off some steam. She had needed it. She couldn’t handle being around Liv so much without something to help. She didn’t want to say that out loud. Sarah took a deep breath. “All I was doing was blowing off steam, Noah.” She really hoped that he wouldn’t make her tell him why.

 

He narrowed his gaze at her. “I know why you were drinking. It’s about  _ my _ girlfriend. The woman I’m going to marry. Have a  _ kid _ with.” Puck was unsure if she was going to confirm that for him. But he didn’t need her to. Puck already knew how she felt about Olivia. “I know that you’re not trying to steal her. But you have to try and get over her. You have to try.” Puck couldn’t do this anymore. This whole his sister having a thing for his fiancée. “I can’t handle this anymore. You having lady wood for Liv. I get it. She’s so fucking smoking hot. But if you’re going to go and get wasted because you can’t have her, we’re going to have a problem.”

 

Groaning, Sarah rubbed her face with her hands. It really sucked that her brother could read her mind like that. “I… you think I’m not trying to get over her? It is really hard. I’m trying. I don’t want to have these feelings for her. I don’t. She loves you, Noah. I know that. I don’t  _ want _ to steal her away. I really, I don’t know how to stop having feelings for her. If I did, I would just stop.” She really did want to get over Olivia. Being in love with her really did kill her. “Please, don’t take away the only thing that helps me get through the pain I feel because she isn’t mine.” Sarah wished that she had a crush on someone at school. She really did. It would make her life so much easier. 

 

This is when the woman in question came in the room. Hands on her belly. “Noah, give us a few minutes to talk.” She said, and he left the room. Olivia sat down by the bed. “You’ve been in a medically induced coma, Sarah. He’s been worried about you for almost a week. Five days, Sare. He’s your brother. He’s responsible for you. He feels guilty that you did this. You…. I know you can’t help how you feel. So does he. But you can’t do this. You can’t just drink yourself into a stupor. Not if this is going to be the result. I don’t know what you’ll have to do to get over me and move on. But you have to try. As hard as it will be.” Olivia hadn’t gone through that. Being in love with someone who didn’t feel the same. She didn’t know what to tell her. 

 

As much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was right. Sarah sighed and Olivia handed her a bottle of water. She opened it. Words were escaping her. She fiddled with the label on the bottle of water and then took a sip. She was quiet for a long moment, mulling. “Liv, I really, I don’t want to steal you from Noah. I don’t. If I could turn these feelings off I would. I hate feeling this way. If I had a crush on some girl at school life would be so much easier. I’ve tried. I have. But… I can’t get through this pain without something to dull it. I have tried everything. But I get it if he needs to like ground me for awhile.” Sarah didn’t know how to get over Olivia. She knew how dumb it was, her crush on her future sister in law. She rubbed her eyes. She didn’t know what else to say. There wasn’t anything to say, really. She didn’t know what to do to fix things. There wasn’t much she could do to get rid of her feelings. Sarah sipped some more of the water. A nurse came in then, to look her over. She was glad, gave her something else to focus on, instead of Olivia. She waited with bated breath as the nurse checked her vitals. She inquired about some food, and she was told they’d get her something. She was glad that she could eat, she was so hungry. Then the nurse left the room. Sarah really didn’t want Puck to come back in. 

 

That morning was also busy for Finn and Rachel. Her water broke. The babies were coming a bit early. They were grabbing the bag they’d packed so they could leave. She couldn’t wait to get the epidural. They hurried out to her car. Finn drove a truck. Not good for bringing babies home in. Rachel worked on her breathing as Finn worked on breaking the speed limits to get them to Littleton’s tiny hospital. Memphis was too far away for his comfort. So they were staying in town. Rachel almost wished they had gone to Memphis. Even if it was a very dangerous town. Rachel couldn’t believe she was about to have her babies, her twins. She really couldn’t believe it. It was finally time for the babies. “Finn, you don’t have to drive so very fast.” She told him, one hand on the arm rest on the car door. Rachel knew why he was hurrying, but she was still very worried. She could see the scenery flying by too too quickly. Rachel pulled out her phone, to send out a group text to tell everyone to tell them the baby was coming. She was sure Noah and Olivia would stop by, since Sarah was still there. Rachel worked on her breathing as her fingers flew over the text. She finished and then did one for her dads, Finn’s family, and Adam and Kurt. They might be able to Skype. Her dads had been planning on flying on down, but the babies were coming early. So it was throwing off everyone’s plan. Rachel held on again as they pulled in to the ER parking lot. This was just insane, and she was scared. 

 

Finn grabbed the bag and then hurried around to help her out of the car. He wished he could carry her safely. He luckily found a wheelchair right inside. Once she was safely in it he hurried to the nurse’s station. Since they knew him she got a room right away. The hospital wasn’t a busy a lot anyway. Rachel was seen by a nurse, they gave her the drugs, and they told her they’d call her doctor and then she and Finn were alone. Rachel was hoping it wouldn’t be a long labor. Even with the babies being early that was a possibility. Rachel worked on her breathing. “Finn, we’re about to be parents.” She said. “Real, honest to God to parents.”

 

“I know. I’m so nervous.” He was scared as well, but he didn’t want to say that out loud. Rachel was going to be the one pushing out the babies. They didn’t even know what gender or genders they were having. Finn was wondering if they were going to have kids who turned out trans one day. He would still love them, but he wouldn’t know what to do with a trans kid. But Finn loved his babies, no matter how they identified. Finn watched as Rachel worked on her breathing. His mind was all over the place. This was going to be so magical. “You’re going to be a great mom, Rachel. I’m more worried about me as a dad than you as a mom.” That was very true. 

 

Turning to look at him, Rachel shook her head hard. “You’re going to be a great dad, Finn. I know that you’re scared but you’re going to be great. You had Burt as a dad. And you know he’s a good dad. You can do this, I know you can.” Rachel brushed her long brown hair back in a ponytail. She knew it was just going to get in the way. She ran her hands over her belly. She was nervous. The babies weren’t going to be a  _ lot  _ early but she was still worried just the same. Rachel could feel the babies kicking. It felt amazing, feeling them kick and knowing they were going to be out soon. Rachel looked at her husband, who was fingering his wedding ring. She knew she was going to have to stop worrying that he was going to leave her. She just couldn’t help it. He didn’t want have all of his memories back. What if he got them back and decided to leave? It didn’t help that no one thought they should be together. Rachel didn’t care so much about that, if it wasn’t his family too. Burt and Carole seemed to have accepted things. It was Kurt and Adam who seemed to not want to accept it. And of course Rachel’s dads loved Finn. They always had. Rachel knew they would always be on board with her and Finn. She ran her hands over her belly, wondering how dilated she was. She wondered why the nurse hadn’t told them that. Rachel breathed and breathed, Finn reaching out to grab her hand so she could squeeze if need be. Rachel was very glad for that.

 

Blaine poked his head. “Rach! Oh man, the babies are coming!” His face was pink from sleep and his curls a bit unruly. “Sam had to work, so Puck could be here for Sarah.” He said. Blaine was a bit sloppily dressed, he wore a pair of old jeans and an LFD tee shirt. He’d dressed in a hurry to get here. Blaine was glad to be here for them though. He was their only family in town, besides Puck and Olivia. Blaine had brought Rachel some ice chips. He’d been reading every book on child care and birth that he could get his hands on. “Brought you some ice chips. I know you can’t really eat.” She was grateful for them. This is when they came in to check how far along she was. Blaine paid close attention, since his own baby was on the way. They told Rachel it would be awhile. Rachel seemed very upset about that. Blaine rubbed her arm. “That’s just how it goes, especially with your first pregnancy. Sorry if that’s annoying. I’ve been doing some reading.” Blaine clapped Finn on the back, who was being very quiet. Blaine didn’t know if he should say anything. He didn’t want to make Finn more nervous. Although he got how Finn felt. He was really nervous too. “You’re going to be a great dad Finn. I know you’re nervous. I am too.” He knew it was different with Finn, they were having two babies. 

 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Blaine.” Rachel really and truly meant that. She knew it would also help him for when his baby came. She grasped his hand. “I am so glad to have you. I mean, you’re family, and I know this will be a good experience for you. Since you’re going to be a daddy.” Rachel hadn’t seen a happier couple than Sam and Blaine. She and Finn were happy, but not like Blaine and Sam were. They were one of the best couple Rachel knew. She was so happy for them. Rachel was surprised when Finn got up, saying he was going to find Puck. Rachel sighed. “He’s scared, Blaine. I know how scary it is. I tried to calm him down. He still seems scared.” Rachel was so glad she’d gotten the drugs.

 

Blaine settled beside the bed. “It’s normal, Rach. I know how scary it is. I’m scared, too. And so is Sammy. But I know we’re going to be great dads. We are so ready for this baby.” Blaine just hoped it would be the first of many. At least three. Blaine wanted his kids to have siblings. That made him think of Cooper and he did his best to get his mind off him. Blaine met Rachel’s eye. She was calm, and Blaine hoped that she wasn’t going to grill him about Will and Cooper. It hadn’t left his mind, even if Sam had tried to take his mind off it. Blaine brushed curls out of his eyes. “I don’t, just before you ask, I don’t want to talk about…. About… you know what.” Blaine couldn’t even say it out loud .That wasn’t a good sign.

 

“We don’t have to, Blaine. We can talk about anything.” Rachel didn’t blame him for not wanting to talk about it. She didn’t want it to seem like she was grilling him about his feelings. She knew she shouldn’t even be thinking about anything but having the babies. Rachel wasn’t able to think about that without being so scared. She hadn’t really thought about what having the babies would be like. She’d been thinking about how it great it was going to be to have Finn’s kids. She’d also been worried that Finn was going to get his memories back and leave her. Rachel supposed that wasn’t going to stop being a worry.

 

Blaine brushed curls off his forehead. “Rach, you’re having babies. That’s what you should be focused on. I shouldn’t even be distracting you.” Blaine was still glad he was here. He didn’t want to miss this experience. He was so ready to be a dad. He and Sam had been together for so long. Blaine had never once doubted his love for Sam, or Sam’s for him. He knew Rachel couldn’t say the same, and he hoped these babies would change that. Blaine looked at Rachel, who seemed to be lost in thought. He brushed curls out of his eyes and patted her arm. “You can do this, Rachel. I am kind of jealous that you can have babies and I can’t.”

 

Six hours later, there were two new Hudsons. A girl and a boy. Christina and Elliot. Rachel was asleep almost as soon as she was done having them. Finn was on the phone with his mom, filling her in on the babies, and finding out when they were coming. Finn was breathless with happiness. “I named the girl after Dad, Mom. Chris, that is. They both look so much like Rachel. I can’t believe how tiny they are. Mom, I’m a dad.” He was in shock. He was a dad. It was so great. Finn was at the NICU, watching the babies. They were going to be in incubators for a couple of days and then they could go to the nursery. Finn was outside the room the twins were in to talk to Carole. “I can’t believe how much I love them, Mom.” That’s when he saw his ex, Charlie. And she was pregnant. How had he not known that? “Mom, I gotta go. Let me know when your plane lands.” Then he hung up and looked at Charlie. “Hey, Charlie. Is that mine?” He asked, folding his arms. “I have to admit, I don’t know what this is going to do my marriage…. But I don’t want to be a deadbeat dad.” Finn assumed that she hadn’t been sleeping with anyone else. He was scared what Rachel would say about this. Finn didn’t want to lose her, even if he thought it was next to impossible. She was so in love with him. Charlie was trying not to look in Finn’s eyes. He wondered why that was. “Did you sleep with someone while we were together?”

 

It was going to be hard to admit this. Charlie took a deep breath. “Finn… this is yours. I had a DNA test done because I wasn’t sure.” Charlie didn’t know how to tell him she hadn’t been planning on telling him. She met his eyes finally. “I wasn’t going to tell you, I wasn’t… I didn’t want to cause trouble with you and Rachel.” Charlie knew that didn’t sound like the truth. Although it was. Charlie had no desire to get in the middle. “I… if you want to be in this baby’s life, it’s okay. I don’t want to keep you from being in the baby’s life now that you know.” She sighed. This wasn’t how she’d planned.

 

“You weren’t going to tell me?!” Finn’s tone was angry. He didn’t know what to say. He was so angry. “I can’t believe you weren’t going to tell me that’s my baby. You…. yeah, t might cause trouble with Rach and I, but that’s my baby. You… I never thought you were like that, Charlie. You… you were going to keep me from my kid.” He didn’t know how to deal with this anger. It was unbelievable that she’d planned to keep it from him. He was so angry, he wished there was a chair to kick. “I am so angry with you, I can’t even express it.” Finn was trying not to yell, since it was the NICU. That would be bad. 

 

She sighed. “I’m sorry, Finn. I really am. I just… I’m used to raising kids alone. Frankie’s dad has never been in her life. It’s just how it goes. I was prepared to handle this alone. You don’t have to believe me about any of this. I don’t expect you to. I was keeping this from you. I can’t expect you to believe anything I say. I won’t keep you from this baby’s life.” Charlie didn’t want to tell him why she was here. She’d had two babies and one of them had absorbed the other one. It was something that could happen with multiples. Charlie didn’t see the point in telling him. There was no reason that she should tell him. She just hoped that she wouldn’t feel guilty and end up telling him.

 

“You’re damn right you won’t.” He said, his tone cold. Finn towered over her, and she stepped back a bit. She wasn’t any taller than Rachel. Maybe he liked short girls. Finn sighed. “I need to get back to my wife.” He didn’t know how Charlie could live with herself. He walked off, fuming. Finn wondered if he should tell Rachel right now or later. He had time, but he also wasn’t sure keeping it from her was a good idea. At least, not for even for a small amount of time. Finn didn’t like secrets. They had the potential to ruin marriages. There was something Finn thought Rachel might be keeping from him. He just hadn’t gotten up the courage to ask her if she was keeping something from him. Finn kind of didn’t want to know. 

 

A couple of days later, Sam and Santana were the only ones at the fire department. Sam was sitting in the living room area, on his laptop, looking for anniversary present for Blaine. It was a couple of weeks away. Santana was with him, but she was reading a book. Something Sam hadn’t known she did. It was of course, lesbian erotica. Sam wondered why she wasn’t reading that alone, but he knew better than to ask her. She’d been biting off everyone’s heads lately. Sam knew why, it had been her ex’s birthday recently. Sam didn’t know how she felt from experience, but he knew it had to be hard on her. Sam was at Target.com, since it was Blaine’s favorite store. Sam had no idea what to get him. Sam knew it wasn’t super important, Blaine loved everything Sam got for him. It was their eighth year as a couple. Sam clicked on another page of search results and Santana cleared her throat. Sam looked up. “Something on your mind, Lopez?” Sam didn’t know if he wanted to know what was on her mind. But Will had made everyone promise to try and get along with her. It’s not that he didn’t, but she was hard to get along with. Sam was doing his best, and he usually didn’t dislike people. Sam liked just about everyone. 

 

“You still trying to find something for your husband, Evanas?” She usually didn’t add the ‘Anderson’ when she called him by his last name. Mostly because it was too much to say. Santana put her book down. It wasn’t as good as the last one she’d read. She had Quinn Fabray on the brain. Santana was angry at herself for getting a crush on her. The show was on a hiatus, because of Rachel’s maternity leave. Santana had seen Quinn around town. She also knew that Quinn was trying to get back together with that St. James guy and Santana honestly wasn’t sure why. Santana had heard he was a huge asshole. She also knew her gaydar was never wrong. Quinn had a thing for girls. She just didn't know it yet. Santana didn’t mind helping her figure it out. “I know I haven’t really gots to know your husband very well. It’s not because I don’t likes him. I… you know I’m still trying to get settled here. Point being, I know that whatever you gets him he’ll love.” Santana flipped on the television, not bothering to ask if it was going to bother Sam. She one, didn’t think it would, and two, she didn’t really care. She wasn’t sure what to watch, and pulled up the guide. Santana was quiet after that. She kind of wanted to ask his opinion about Quinn, but she didn’t want to have to explain why she’d brought it up. Santana wasn’t ready to let anyone in just yet. She was still in so much pain over losing Brittany. She didn’t want to start a real relationship with Fabray. Just a casual sex thing. It might not even happen. 

 

Before Sam could reply, Puck came in. He sat himself down angrily on the armchair by the couch. Both of the others looked at him. He was growling with anger when he spoke. “Sarah and I got into a fight. I told her no more drinking and she wasn’t happy about it. I told her if she didn’t stop she could move out. So she did. I don’t even know where she went. Livvy isn’t very happy with me either.” Puck noticed that Santana didn’t seem to have any feelings on the matter, but Sam’s face had fallen in sympathy. Puck didn’t know what to do. He hadn’t actually expected have Sarah leave the house. 

 

“Puck, I’m sorry.” Sam said, putting aside his laptop. He hadn’t found anything anyway. Sam didn’t really know how to give him advice. This wasn’t his area of expertise. Sam hadn’t ever had to deal with alcoholism. Not that he was assuming Sarah was a drunk. “What… what did you and Olivia… did you fight about Sarah leaving?” Sam didn’t want to see them break up. He knew some of what they’d already been through and he knew that Puck loved her. Sam hadn’t seen anyone who loved each other like they did, except he and Blaine. It’s not that he didn’t think Finn and Rachel didn’t love each other, but Sam wasn’t sure that they were really going to last.

 

Heaving a sigh, Puck got up to get a soda. “We did. She’s really angry at me because I told Sarah she had to get out if she kept drinking. We’re not even speaking. I’m not sure if we’re even still together.” Puck really didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t going to go through almost losing Sarah like that again. He didn’t know why Olivia didn’t get that. Puck sighed and went back to the couch, sitting far away from Santana. Puck looked at Sam. “I can’t… I can’t watch my sister kill herself with alcohol. And I don’t get why Livvy can’t accept that. I… she’s focused on Sarah moving out. Not on  _ why _ . I don’t know why she’s refusing to see my side of things.” Puck didn’t want to lose his fiancée as well as his sister. 

 

Sam didn’t know what to say. “Puck, I don’t… I can’t see Olivia leaving you. She loves you. I haven’t ever seen a couple more in love than you two.” A snort came from the woman in the room. He set his green eyes on Santana. “You’re incredibly rude, you know that? He’s having an actual problem. His pregnant fiancée might be leaving him. It’s not something to joke about! Puck and Olivia have a real relationship. Are you that petty and upset that you can’t let others be happy?!” Sam really was trying to like the Latina. He really was. It was just really  _ really  _ hard. She was such a mean person. Sam kept his eyes on her, she was shocked that he was being this way with her. Sam wasn’t one who usually got this way with other people.

 

Normally, she’d rip him a new one. But she could tell he meant business. She didn’t want to get into an argument. “Okay, Evans, don’t get your panties in a twist.” She said, her tone a bit cold. Even if she got why he was being that way. She got up and left the room. She was starting to wish that she’d never moved here.

 

_ Dirty looks from your mother _ __   
_ Never seen you in a dress that color, no _ __   
_ It’s a special occasion _ _   
_ __ Not invited but I’m glad I made it

 

_ Oh, let me apologize _ __   
_ I’ll make up, make up make up _ __   
_ For all those times _ __   
_ Your love, I don’t wanna lose _ _   
_ __ I’m beggin’, beggin’, I’m beggin’ you

 

_ Wait, can you turn around _ __   
_ Can you turn around _ __   
_ Just wait, can we work this out _ __   
_ Can we work this out? _ __   
_ Just wait, can you call me please _ __   
_ Cause I wanna be with you _ __   
_ Wait, can you turn around _ __   
_ Just wait, can we work this out _ __   
_ Can we work this out _ __   
_ Just wait, can you call me please? _ _   
_ __ Cause I wanna be with you

  
  
  


**_Author’s note: This could have been longer. I will admit to that. I don’t know where this update came from, but I’m glad it came out. I know it’s been a long time. Before anyone leaves a review, keep this in mind. I delete guest reviews 9/10. And before you complain about content, no one is asking you to read this. That is why there are summaries and whatnot. If I don’t want to read a fic I don’t. I don’t complain to the fic author about why I don’t want to read it. I WILL NOT respond to complaints about content. I will update ASAP._ **


End file.
